


The Gryffindor And His Slytherin

by ridleyrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Room of Requirement, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridleyrey/pseuds/ridleyrey
Summary: What happens when Harry realises his new bedroom in the eighth year tower is right next door to Draco Malfoy? Harry, realising that he simply cannot deny his feelings for the blond any longer, needs to find out if Draco feels the same way. As Harry and his friends return for their eighth and final year at Hogwarts, unlikely friendships and relationships form and Harry finds himself mixed up in another year of surprise and unexpected twists and turns.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 117
Kudos: 800





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and mentions of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with students and their parents hugging one another as the white smoke puffing from the train made its way through the crowd. As Harry made his way through the huddles of people alongside Ron, Ginny and Molly, eyes from all directions burned into him. Barely suppressed whispers floated into his ears as he passed. 

“There he is Mum!”  
“That’s Harry Potter!” 

And then some uninhibited children pointing plainly at him. Loudly expressing their thoughts as their parents try to hush them behind their cloaks. 

“Wow he’s handsome Mummy!”  
“Did you get a look at his scar?”  
“Do you suppose he ever brushes his hair?  
“Doesn’t look like it does it.”  
“Mum does that mean I can stop brushing my hair too?”

Ron looked back at Harry and smirked and Harry could barely suppress his grin either. He didn’t love the stares and frenzies his presence seemed to bring wherever he went, but he could appreciate the innocence and invincibility of childhood. He longed for it, so glimpses of it often made him smile. 

Molly’s motherly voice spoke abruptly, “Right, well here we are.”  
She fiddled unnecessarily with Ron’s collar on his jacket. “Please, just this once, as it's your last year,” She looked directly at Ron and Harry, “Try to be safe and enjoy Hogwarts as students rather than superheroes.” Her eyes became watery as she grabbed Ron and Harry and they flung tightly into her chest. 

“Mum please!” Ron’s face had turned a shade of pink from both embarrassment and suffocation, as he looked nervously around him.  
When they broke away from her Harry spoke, “Thank you Mrs Weasley, for having me over the summer.” 

“Harry you know you’re not a guest, you’re a part of our family and nothing will change that. As long as you want to live with us, you’re welcome.” 

Harry’s inside swam with overwhelming warmth and guilt. He didn’t believe he deserved such acceptance. 

“Right well I’m going, I don’t fancy being stared at any longer,” Ginny said. 

“They’re not staring at you,” Ron sneered.

Ginny made a face at him and then said “Goodbye Mum.” She kissed her mother on the cheek then set off to find a compartment on the train with her friends. 

At the moment Harry felt a hand close around his neck and then the familiar scratch of bushy hair grace his cheek. One arm slung around Harry’s shoulders and the other slung around Ron’s from behind them. 

“Blimey ‘Mione,” Ron said as he turned to her and beamed. She kissed his cheek and then turned to Harry and hugged him tightly. 

“How are you?” Harry asked as she pulled away. 

Her eyes also watered and sparkled with a kind of gratefulness. “I’m great Harry.”  
He returned the smile. 

“Right well you best be off. Best of luck to all of you and please try to stay out of trouble.” Molly wished them a final farewell as the Hogwarts Express blew its final whistle of departure. 

As the trio walked down the aisle of the train feeling it slowly ease it’s way out of King’s Cross, Harry felt the familiar sensation of stares turning toward him as he passed each compartment. 

As the trio walked further toward the back of the train so as to escape the attention, Harry saw three familiar Slytherin’s heading toward them, also trying to find a compartment. Pansy Parkinson led the way with her head held high, followed by Draco Malfoy and then Theodore Nott at the rear. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry moved to one side so as to let them through. As Pansy passed Hermione first, she glanced at her then nodded politely. The gaze between the two girls lingered for a second before she continued on barely looking at Ron or Harry. Draco averted the trio’s gaze all together, until Harry spoke. 

“Malfoy.”

Draco looked up. His face didn’t portray shock but merely surprise. The blonde swallowed and Harry watched as Draco’s eyes lingered on Harry’s face, they seemed to skim over his features before he looked up again to Harry’s eyes. 

“Potter,” he said. 

Then he broke their eye contact and stalked off after Pansy. 

Harry watched him go before returning his eyes forward, suddenly faced with the mingled expressions of Ron and Hermione. Hermione’s face bared that familiar knowing expression that often unnerved Harry. But Ron’s eyebrows were high up somewhere on his forehead and his smile had formed a smirk, “Jumping on McGonagall’s bandwagon of house unity are we?” 

“Honestly Ronald all they did was stare at each other and swap names. C’mon let’s keep going my feet are aching.” Hermione set off again down the aisle and Ron and Harry followed along in her wake, Ron chuckling on their way. 

As they took their seats at the back of the train Harry felt that uncomfortable feeling of being exposed once more as Ron and Hermione sat across from him. He looked determinedly out the window as the architecture of London slowly broke away into greenery and open landscapes. 

The journey to Hogwarts filled Harry with feelings of safety and waves of nostalgia. The picturesque views outside the window filled him with happiness. Clear skies shining over the rich greenness, glistening lakes reflecting the blue of the sky. To Harry, the landscape seemed to depict the freedom he felt inside him. 

Although he battled with nightmares and the occasional panic attack, he felt relatively unburdened by the war, especially when he found himself in moments such as this. Alongside his best friends, and heading towards the one place he felt truly at home. He often had to revert back to the indescribable sensation of relief he felt in the moment he actually killed Voldemort. It seemed to ground him. Once he was grounded, he could list all of the things he was grateful for, just as Hermione had told him to do whenever he felt overwhelmed. 

Harry still felt as though he had a long way to go until he fully healed, but he knew returning to Hogwarts would be the best place for him to deal with his anxieties, surrounded by those whom he loved so much. 

As he smiled to himself thinking of his friends, Harry’s mind seemed to linger back to the encounter with Draco Malfoy only just an hour before. Harry was aware of his obsessive tendencies, being firmly reminded of them by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, so he was determined not to make his eighth year at Hogwarts a repeat of his sixth year. Indeed, Harry had no reason to follow Draco around this year, but now that the war was over, Harry had come to acknowledge that weird, mysterious gravitational pull that drew Harry and Draco together every year. 

In the past, Harry just thought it was the obligations of their rivalry bringing them together so often, but now he was sure there was something more to it. Perhaps they were just trigger happy teenagers that found thrill in beating each other up, but Harry had no reason to beat Draco up this year and yet he still felt himself wanting to be near the blond. Blond, Harry thought to himself. Draco’s hair seemed to have lost its strictness, it had formed soft waves and parted softly around his face. 

“Harry?” 

Harry’s thoughts broke abruptly as he found himself back in the compartment with his best friends. 

“What are you grinning at? Something intriguing outside the window?” Hermione asked, smirking. 

“Er, no, nothing. Just happy to be going back home.” His cheeks were warm. 

She smiled at him, “Have you heard about the new eighth year tower?” 

Harry shook his head as Ron sucked absentmindedly on his chocolate frog. 

“Well, McGonagall and the rest of the staff have transformed an unused tower of the castle into dorms and a common room just for the returning eighth years.” 

“You’re barking?” Ron said with his mouth full of chocolate. 

Hermione shook her head.

“Nope. As much as I was longing to return to Gryffindor tower, I’m excited to see this new addition to the castle. Apparently we aren’t sharing with our old dormmates either, we all have our own room. Of course, I’m sure it’s fine if we want to share with another person,” She glanced at Ron who seemed to have caught onto her insinuation as he choked on his frog. 

She turned back to Harry, “But it’s not compulsory so if we want our privacy we’ve got it.” 

“Merlin…McGonagall’s done all this for us?” Ron asked. 

“How would they even fit that many separate rooms in one tower?” Harry asked. 

“Harry, even after all this time do you forget Hogwarts is a school of magic? It’s enchanted obviously. Well, the dorms are anyway. The common room would be much the same as Gryffindor I assume.” 

Harry sat back and pondered this new revelation. He wasn’t sure how he felt about not returning to Gryffindor tower, but he supposed the beds would be bigger if they got their own room. 

“It’s great anyhow,” Hermione continued. “It gives us free reign for self-expression! Now we can transfigure our room into the way we want it. I also know that there will be an eighth year’s table added to the Great Hall, and it’ll sit between the staff table and the four house tables. I guess this is all to do with the advocacy of house unity and I’m sure McGonagall wants all of the eighth years to be sort of role models for the rest of the school.” 

“Ugh great, more responsibilities. I thought we were coming back for relaxation,” Ron said. 

“It’s not a hotel Ronald. It’s a school. And just because we won the war doesn’t mean you get to stop working for the rest of your life.” 

“I dunno, Kingsley seemed pretty optimistic about my Auror application. Don’t even need my NEWTS he says, right Harry?” 

Harry fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie. If he was honest, having the option to return to Hogwarts greatly outweighed his invite into the Auror office. He needed a break from Dark Arts, how long for though, he still didn’t know. 

“Er, right. But we’re still young and-” 

“Young is right Harry,” Hermione interrupted him. “Young enough to still be considered children according to some.” 

“Right, so I think we make the most of this year before... you know…” 

“Before we’re burdened by more tiresome obligations and responsibilities of adulthood?” Hermione said. 

“Yeah. That.” Harry felt that familiar sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Nevermind that. How in Salazar’s do you even know all this about the eighth years ‘Mione?” Ron asked. 

“Figures you two hadn’t picked up a Prophet in the last few months.” 

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Hermione noticed, as she always did, “Of course, you have every reason not to Harry.” She said with a sorry look on her face.” 

“It’s OK Hermione. Who needs the Prophet when we’ve got you?” 

“Yeah! Like, who needs Hogwarts: A History when we’ve got you,” Ron said smiling as Hermione cast him a mean look. 

As Harry began to laugh, a flash of blond hair forced his eyes to the aisle outside his compartment. His insides fluttered for a moment before he realised the blond locks belonged to Luna. He tried to ignore his disappointment. 

She made her way into the compartment looking so content, Harry actually felt envious. Neville followed in after her and then Ginny finally made her way in and plonked herself next to Harry. 

“Alright Luna?” Harry asked as the long blond sat down on Ron’s other side and Neville sat down beside Ginny. 

“I’m spectacular thank you Harry Potter.” She reached into her purple and sparkling pouch by her side and pulled out her spectrespecs. She put them on and fixed her gaze on Harry. 

“Oh wonderful Harry! You’ve managed to reduce your wrackspurt count down to six.” 

As she removed her glasses she spoke again, “I suppose your head feels free now that the war is over.” 

Harry felt Luna’s soft words wash over him, the war is over. Once more, that immense wave of relief washed over him and he could only chuckle at Luna’s eccentric words. 

“Thanks Luna.” 

“So did you guys hear? You’ve got a new common room,” Ginny said with a sharpness to her voice. Harry suspected she was perhaps upset at the reality of being away from him. 

“Can you believe it?! Us, with our own rooms! I didn’t think McGonagall had it in her...Dumbledore perhaps but I’d never guessed this kind of treatment from the woman who’d preferred me in Hufflepuff,” Neville said. 

“Aye,” Harry reached over Ginny to punch Neville on the shoulder, “That sword came to you didn’t it?”

“Yeah, about six years too late.”

“Doesn’t matter. It still called to you.” 

Neville flashed Harry a grateful smile. 

“And McGonagall knows it too,” Harry continued, “spose’ that’s why she’s gone to so much effort.” 

“Yes but we can’t just sit back and bask in our glory,” Hermione said. “I imagine McGonagall will expect just as much from us as she does from the other students.” 

The conversation lingered on; they swapped stories of their summer, played exploding snap, snacked on pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs, and discussed George’s new Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes pop-up store coming soon to Hogsmead. 

When the sky fell into a velvet blue, Ginny, Neville and Luna left their compartment, the trio changed into their robes, and soon they felt the train begin to slow. As they got onto the platform night had fully fallen, but it wasn’t dark enough to obscure the white blond head movie gracefully forwards through the crowd of students. 

Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the night; still air and starry sky. Or perhaps it was rejuvenated Gryffindor courage that seemed to rise to the surface, caused by the mere proximity to Hogwarts. Whatever it was, Harry felt himself stalking up to Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Walk to the Castle

“Harry where are you-” 

Harry let Ron’s words fall into the loud chattering and laughter echoing around the platform. Malfoy and his friends; Pansy, Theo and Blaise Zabini shifted to the edge of the large pack of students and Harry weaved in and out toward them whilst still moving slowly forward amongst the flow, toward the carriages. Students eyed him as he tried to gently push them out of his way, he was glad the Slytherin’s were walking along the edge of the group, so he wouldn’t attract too much attention. 

When he was a meter behind the four sleek robes of emerald and black, he spoke. 

“Malfoy.” 

Harry watched as Draco stilled, continuing to face forward, but the rest of his friends turned to face him.

“What do you want Potter?” Blaise asked sternly. 

“I’d like a word with Draco.” 

At the mention of his name, Draco turned. He was frowning, but Harry could’ve sworn he saw curiosity creep onto his expression. Urged on by this fickle fact, Harry spoke again. 

“Draco. Can we talk for a moment? Please?” 

Pansy, Blaise and Theo fixed their stern gazes upon Harry. Draco standing behind them looking apprehensive. Until he placed a hand on Theo’s shoulder, and his three friends turned to look at him. 

“It’s OK. I can handle myself. You guys go on.” 

Harry felt his stomach flip and it took all his effort just to keep from smiling. Sobered by these mere facts, he vowed to himself to sort out whatever this was he was feeling toward Draco, preferably to end it. 

As Draco’s friends moved back towards the crowd, Harry realised he and Draco were the only two students left on the platform. The voices of students becoming more and more distant. 

Suddenly nervous, Harry sought to break the silence. 

“Walk with me?” 

Draco put his hands in the pockets of his robes and he turned to stand beside Harry. 

“Sure.” 

They set off together toward the carriages. 

“So what do I owe the pleasure Potter?” 

Draco’s voice was the perfect mixture of smooth and raspy. 

“I have something for you.” 

Harry stopped walking and Draco turned to look at him as they reached the end of the platform. As Harry dropped his bag and knelt to open it, Draco glanced toward the carriages heading up the path to the castle. 

“Ah, so they’re the mysterious creatures Hagrid was talking about.” 

Harry looked up to see Draco looking fondly at the thestrals. 

“Oh, you can...You can see them?” 

“Yes.”

Of course. Voldemort lived at the manor. Draco was bound to see death. With a slight pang in his heart, Harry continued plumaging through his back as he spoke. 

“They’re nice, thestrals. Placid, but very intelligent.” 

Draco seemed to break away from his reverie as he turned to look down at Harry. 

“You don’t think you could summon some back Potter? The last carriage just left.” 

Harry swore as he stood. 

“Merlin, sorry Malfoy.” 

Draco eyed Harry with the same look of curiosity. 

“It’s OK, I could use the walk after the train.” 

Harry beamed at him. 

“As long as you don’t hex me and leave me to rot in the forest.” 

Harry actually felt himself hurt at that comment. Until all thought was lost as he suddenly felt Draco’s hand close on his shoulder. 

“Relax Potter,” Draco chuckled, “I’m joking.” 

Harry’s breath hitched. 

“Right, yeah” Harry cleared his throat, “I mean I could say the same for you but...we’re past that, aren’t we?” 

“If you say so.” 

Then Draco’s hand was gone and he turned to head up the path. Harry bent to grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder, for some reason missing the touch of Draco’s hand. He shook his head and hurried after the blond. 

As they made their way up the winding path, Harry stealing as many side glances toward Draco as he could, Draco broke the silence first. 

“Enlighten me Potter.” 

Harry turned to look at him fully. Clearly an expression of confusion upon his face. 

“You have something for me?” Draco pursued him. 

“Oh! Right. Yeah. Yes. I do.” 

Draco watched as Harry reached inside his robes, notably freezing on the spot with the idea that perhapsHarry was here to hex him while they were alone in the dark. 

Harry chuckled, “Relax, Malfoy. Here.” 

Harry chucked him a wand and Draco caught it abruptly. 

He watched as Draco’s eyes widened. Realising that it was his wand lying in his hands. 

“Potter…” 

Harry looked smug, smiling at the shocked look on the blond boy's face. 

“I… I can’t,” Draco cleared his throat, “I can’t take this.” His voice was barely a whisper. 

“Why? It’s yours. I should’ve given it back months ago.” 

Draco didn’t take his eyes off his wand. 

“But you...you beat him with this.” Draco looked at Harry now. “It answers to you.” 

“It beat Voldemort because it knew where its true loyalty lied, and so do you.” 

Harry looked at him fiercely now, drunk with courage that the nighttime often brought him.  
Draco’s eyes flashed at his words. Harry watched the sharp lines of his jaw clench, not sure if it was out of anger or determination. Draco looked back down at his wand and twisted it between his fingers. 

When he finally looked back at Harry, all he said was, “Thank you.” 

\------

Harry heard the wild chatter from the Great Hall grow nearer and nearer as he and Draco walked up the stone steps and entered the Entrance Hall. Delicious fumes filled the air and Harry felt his stomach tighten with hunger, but his appetite was quickly forgotten as he realised he was now facing the prospect of walking into the Great Hall alongside Draco Malfoy. 

Although he knew all the students were already seated and he could vividly imagine the looks he was going to receive, truthfully, he didn’t mind. He could imagine the pleasing look McGonagall would send him upon the sight of a Gryffindor and Slytherin walking side by side to dinner; a perfect representation of house unity. But as he looked to the Slytherin next to him, he knew that Draco wasn’t so optimistic. 

His face was pale and his eyes bore an unmistakable look of worry, as if he would flee any second. Harry braced himself, and opted to return Draco’s gesture from before. As he closed his hand on Draco’s shoulder, he watched Draco’s eyes soften and slowly turn to face Harry. Once more, there was that look of curiosity, and Harry really didn’t know what to take from it. But he’d find out sooner or later. Right now, they needed to get into the Great Hall, and Harry was determined to be Draco’s anchor. 

With a final slight squeeze, Harry finally let go of Draco’s shoulder, and nodded, trying to convey some reassurance. The anxiety in Draco’s eyes seemed to fade, and the muscles in his jaw unclenched. 

“I’m fine Potter.” 

Harry thought it better to go along with this lie, he didn’t fancy Draco thinking Harry was there to be his bodyguard, even if Harry rightfully knew that if anyone tried to hex him they’d better prepare themselves for the wrath of Harry’s wand. 

Smugness returned to Harry’s face. ‘I know Malfoy. Like you said, I can handle myself.” 

Draco nodded at him before stepping forwards toward the Great Hall. Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised at this sudden surge of confidence. He quickly caught up with the blond and fell into step beside him. 

The echoing chatter around the Great Hall seemed to suddenly fall victim to a silencing charm. Harry and Draco seemed to silently but mutually agree there wasn’t any point in appearing startled, so upon the hundreds of faces that turned their way upon their entrance, they simply kept walking with their heads held high, set at a brisk walk, determined to get to the eighth year table as quickly as possible. It was easy enough considering the eighth years sat at the far end of the hall but directly in the middle, so they only needed to make their way down in a straight line without any awkward turns. 

The walking was the easy part. Harry suddenly wished someone cast Muffliato on him so as to block out the incessant gasps and whispers of “He was a death eater!” “Did they just get back from a fight?” “I thought they were enemies.” “Maybe Harry took him outside to show him who's boss.” “Why did they let him back in the school?” “Is Harry alright?” “It’s really him! It’s really Harry Potter!” 

Harry could only roll his eyes and shove his hands in the pockets of his robes in an attempt to feign his indifference toward the cursed muttering. He risked a glance at Draco and saw that his jaw was set and eyes were fixated on the eighth year table, and Harry couldn’t blame him. 

When they finally reached their table- Harry squeezing in between Neville and Hermione, Draco in between Theo and Blaise- McGonagall spoke, “Thank you for joining us, Potter, Malfoy.” She nodded at them and smiled, “Everyone, please return to the feast.” Harry’s fellow eighth years looked between him and Draco, their faces as confunded as the rest of the students behind him. Slowly the chatter returned to full volume and Harry began to fill his plate with everything in sight. 

“Where’ve you been?!” Hermione hissed at him.

“Later.”

“Harry, we’ve barely been back at Hogwarts for an hour and you’re already acting insane.” She gave him a stern look. “You promised Molly. No funny business.” 

“It’s not funny business Hermione.” Suddenly frustrated. “You want house unity don’t you? Well a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking into the Welcome Feast side by side seemed like a good idea.” 

“So you mean to tell me this was all a joke?” 

“No I-,” He let out a deep breath, “I wanted to give him back his wand. I guess I just fumbled too long in my bag. We missed the carriages, and walked up here together.” 

Hermione’s face suddenly became full of pride, “Oh Harry!” She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “That was very mature of you.” 

Harry, dreadfully aware of the faces still staring at him looked back down at his plate. 

“Right. Thanks.” 

“You don’t mean to say you’ve forgiven him Harry?” Neville asked. 

“For what? He hasn’t said sorry, not to me anyway.” 

“He’ll have to do a lot more than say sorry. Empty words really. If he’s gonna earn my forgiveness it’ll be through action.” Ron said on the other side of Hermione. 

“Hush not so loud, he is sitting on this table,” Hermione whispered, “But nonetheless, Ron’s right.” 

Ron suddenly seemed unable to swallow his mash potatoes and scoffed profusely. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m serious. Actions have always spoken louder than words. I’d prefer to develop a friendship with Draco, rather than an exchange of apology that doesn’t get us anywhere. By coming back here, he has a chance to redeem himself right? His redemption, if he chooses to act upon it, will earn my forgiveness.” 

There it was. Hermione proving once again how strikingly mature and intelligent she was. And all Harry could do was look at her in awe and remind himself how lucky he was to have her as a best friend. Now his face shone with fierce pride. 

“What Harry?” 

“Nothing,” he smiled back down at his plate.

“So I guess I missed the sorting?” Harry asked. He really didn’t feel like he was gone for that long, but it appeared as though the first years had been sorted and McGonagall had already delivered her Welcome Feast speech. 

“Yep,” Neville said, “And McGonagall’s speech.” 

“To recap,” Seamus spoke from across the table, “This year is all about school unity, and by the looks of it ‘Arry, you’ve already done your part.” He winked. 

“I don’t think I could even recall a time a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walked into the Great Hall together,” Ernie of Hufflepuff spoke from beside Seamus.

Harry’s eyes flicked toward the Slytherin’s at the other end of the table. The eighth years table was less than half the size of the regular house tables, but Draco seemed to be in happy conversation with his friends. 

“Harry and Malfoy no less than a Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Dean chimed in now from Seamus’s otherside.

“What were you doing with Malfoy anyway Harry?” Parvati asked. 

Harry felt his cheeks flush. But then reminded himself that he’d literally defeated the most dangerous dark wizard of all time and an interrogation of his closest friends, even if it was about Draco, was nothing. 

“I was-” 

“That’s Harry’s business,” Hermione interrupted him with a fixed look at Parvati. 

Harry shook his head fondly.

“So school unity? Where does that leave us?” 

“Well somehow the rest of school maintains their houses, but the eighth years operate without them,” Ernie said as Harry nodded. 

“But the rest of the school is told to look up to us as mentors and role models and to use us as examples of inter house unity,” Parvati continued. 

“And I suppose that’s why we’re all sitting together on this table.” Harry said as he looked around the table properly for the first time, noticing who had returned and who hadn’t. 

“That’s right, and why we now share a common room,” Lavender said smiling. 

Harry glanced again down toward the Slytherin’s, the other Gryffindor’s following his gaze. 

“Can’t say I’m thrilled at the prospect of being in such close proximity to...them,” Lavender spoke again. 

“It shouldn’t be too bad. I assume they’ll just keep to themselves,” Parvati said. And then they all returned their gaze to one another. 

“We also have a section of the library dedicated solely to us,” Hannah said softly. 

“Aand the option of mentoring the younger students in our chosen subject.” Neville said as he stuffed more greens into his mouth. 

“Just on weekends though, it’s sort of an extracurricular activity for the younger levels,” Parvati said. 

“Gonna put your name down for Quidditch ‘Arry?” Seamus asked. 

Harry shrugged, “Maybe.” 

But he had to admit, having extra reason to fly was exceedingly appealing.


	3. Bedroom Delight

Harry could not deny; their eighth year tower was beautiful. It was just as warm and cosy as Gryffindor tower. A warm fire. Couches, armchairs and desks spread throughout the common room. Mullioned windows reaching high into the ceiling. Large soft rugs coated the floor underfoot. The colours of the common room were mixed but not to create contrast. The yellow of Hufflepuff was a dark gold. The green of Slytherin was deep emerald. The blue of Ravenclaw was like the velvet night sky, and the red of Gryffindor was many shades darker than Harry was usually accustomed to seeing in the Gryffindor common room. Somehow, all of the metallic colours mixed beautifully together, radiating a softness and safety to the students who now stood within them, awing at their aesthetic. 

The familiar voice of McGonagall broke the gasps and whispers of astonishment around the room. 

“As you perhaps already know... your rooms,” She gestured to the archway behind her, “will not be shared among your previous dormmates. You will occupy your own room. Two spiral staircases sit behind me, girls on the right and boys on the left, and don’t worry Mr. Weasley, the girls staircase isn’t bewitched.” The eighth years laughed as Ron stood red faced. “Furthermore, due to the magic we have embedded into this tower, as well as the castles own ancient magic ingrained in the walls, your rooms seemed to have formed impressions of their owners once we placed your names upon the doors.” At this, many of the eighth years gasped. “Of course, this shouldn’t stop you from rearranging and transfiguring your room into the way that suits you, in fact, myself as well as the other staff encourage you to express yourself as much as you can. So, plainly, you have free reign toward the design of your bedroom.” 

All of the eighth years appeared to be beaming at this information. 

“That is all from me,” McGonagall headed for the door of the common room before she turned to look back at them, “Try to get some sleep. Although the prospect of this year may seem as though you are here to simply study and unwind, the passing of time between injury and recovery can be treacherous. You have all been hurt by the war and one simply doesn’t heal quickly from such trauma. You know that you have the support from myself and the staff, but the most crucial support will come from amongst yourselves. Aid one another in times of need. Goodnight.” 

McGongall left and all that could be heard was the ancient clanking of the door closing, and the soft crackling of the fire. 

Seamus broke the silence first as he moved toward the entrance to the twin spiral staircases. “Well, I dunno know about the rest of you but I’m keen to see my room.” 

At this, the chatter and excitement broke again as they all made their way toward the staircases. Harry heard the distinct voice of Draco Malfoy muttering behind him. 

“Figures McGonagall would transfigure this tower into an almost identical replica of the Gryffindor common room.” 

Harry heard Pansy chuckle. Unable to help himself, he turned. 

“And how exactly do you know what the Gryffindor common room looks like Malfoy?” a slight, all too familiar smirk that he reserved for Draco only, creeping onto his face. 

Blushing slightly but keeping his composure, Draco said, “It’s in Hogwarts: A History. I guess I was right in assuming you still haven’t bothered to pick a book in the last seven years.” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione interrupted him. 

“Draco! You’ve read Hogwarts: A History?!” Her voice was full of disbelief and joy. 

Seeming slightly startled by the fact that Hermione was talking to him directly, Draco paused for a moment. But after composing himself once again, he looked directly in her eyes and smiled, “Of course.” 

Ron had appeared suddenly at Hermione’s side, looking aghast between herself and Draco. After a moment, he resolved to say, “Well, you know Hermione, now that we don’t have a war to fight I plan to read that one, I hear it’s most illuminating-” 

“Oh please Ron. May I remind you not five hours ago you clearly stated, who needs Hogwarts: A History when we’ve got you.” 

The redness suddenly returned to Ron’s face as he looked at Hermione, betrayed. 

“Oh come on.” She grabbed his arm and they turned together toward the spiral staircase, Ron ranting as she pulled him along. 

“Gryffindors.” Blaise said as he pushed between Draco and Harry and headed for the staircases himself. Draco and Pansy then followed him and Harry realised he was the last one left in the common room. 

Sighing, he set off toward his bedroom. 

When he began his ascent up the boy’s staircase, he saw that each person’s door to their bedroom lined the ancient spiraling architecture. The first door and the bottom step belonged to Seamus. As he moved up six steps, following the spiraling curve of the stairs, he saw Dean’s name on the next platform, and directly next door on the same platform, Theodore Nott. A few more steps up he saw two more doors, one belonging to Blaise and the other belonging to Ernie. Six more steps on from there he came to Draco’s door, and as his eyes swept over the door directly next to it, Harry felt his stomach do a flip and his heart rate begin to speed up; his room was directly next door to Draco’s. 

Though as soon as the butterflies crept into his stomach, anxiety began to replace it as he realised he wouldn’t be next to Ron. Not only did Harry find comfort in their friendship, but having lived with him over summer, being accepted into his family, and not to mention having slept cramped next to him for almost the entire previous year, Ron, like Hermione, had become his safeguard. Not necessarily from physical threat, Harry had gone through enough of that to be assured he could take care of himself, but more so when he felt restless and anxious. When trauma of the past began to suffocate his mind. 

Needing to know how far away Ron slept from him, Harry raced up the next six steps and was brought with a sudden stun of relief; Ron and Neville’s names bared the doors of the following platform. Knowing now that Justin of Hufflepuff and Michael of Ravenclaw dawned the topmost platform, Harry went back down the steps to his own door and he really wasn’t prepared for what was inside. He now realised why the staircases weren’t jammed with the other eighth years running up and down wanting to see each other’s rooms, because the amount of detail that went into their own dorm was beyond fathomable.

As Harry’s eyes swept his room, all he could see was the comforting hues of metallic red and gold. His room looked much like his own Gryffindor dorm, except there was only one bed and it was quite larger than what he had previously. A deep red, soft and puffy looking doona lay across it with four pillows looking so comfy he was tempted to fall onto them right now. 

Two mullioned windows sat on either side of his bed, showing the brilliant starry sky. Two bed side tables also sat on either side. The one with a Victorian style lamp on it bared three small photographs in gold frames. Harry moved closer to them and suddenly was fighting back tears as he saw who moved happily within them. The first one was of Sirius and Lupin; their arms around each other’s shoulders as they smiled and laughed into the camera. They were standing in the basement kitchen at Grimmauld Place, so the photo must've only been a few years old. Next to it was Hedwig, she was outside somewhere in Hogwarts, her head moving slightly, the sky a shining blue behind her. Harry had no idea who had taken this picture, but he found himself not caring, Hedwig looked beautiful and his heart suddenly ached with longing. The third picture was of his parents; the one he had carried along with him for years, where Lily and James danced and kissed.

As he eyes returned to the room at large, he saw his new Firebolt leaning against a corner in the room, and his trunk at the foot of his bed, underneath; a huge dark red and gold rug that covered just about the entirety of his dorm's floor. There was a small fireplace at the back wall, an armchair big enough for two people beside it, and a doorway next to the fireplace that led the way to the bathroom.

As his eyes scanned the dark wooden walls again he noticed various posters of snitches and Quidditch players, the original list from Dumbeldore’s Army, a rare picture of himself, Ron and Hermione one summer at the burrow, another of all the Weasley’s, and a photograph of Dumbledore himself, smiling at the camera with a twinkle in his eye. There was also a desk and a small bookshelf. Harry thought inwardly about the size of Hermione’s bookshelf in her room, and the quite possible fact of all her walls simply being floor to ceiling bookshelves.  
Smiling to himself, he turned and saw Ron, Neville and Hermione hurrying into his room. 

“Blimey! This is brilliant innit!” Ron said beaming. “Yours is pretty much the same as mine Harry, course, just a few extra Quidditch posters.” 

“Oh Harry! These photos,” Hermione said as she picked up the one of Sirius and Lupin. 

“Copped one of Fred and George giving me the finger! How do you suppose that works?!” Ron said. 

Harry laughed at this, “Perhaps they came before school started to give their finishing touch.” 

“How’s your room Neville?” Harry asked. 

“Oh it’s great! I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many plants! And my windows seem to be positioned at just the right angle for sun and all!” 

Harry grinned at him, “And you Hermione? Do you have as many books as Neville has plants?” 

“Very funny Harry. But if you must know...Yes, there is. And it’s fantastic.” 

“Bloody hell you’re never gonna leave your room.” Ron said. 

\---------

When the clock struck midnight, Harry still couldn’t bring himself to climb into bed. He’d circled his room a dozen times looking for hidden treasures that the magic of the castle had brought him. He found one more picture of Hagrid, Buckbeak and Fang standing next to his hutt beside the Forest.   
Now Harry was sitting by one of the windows beside his bed looking out at the velvety blue and starry sky, overwhelmed with so many emotions. Right now, gratefulness seemed to drown out any other dark feeling that lingered in his heart, he was just so happy to be back at Hogwarts, his anxieties could be dealt with later. 

His thoughts then began to drift to the dangerous and confusing topic of Draco Malfoy, now suddenly even more awake at the mere fact that the blond was just on the other side of the wall. So much for eradicating that gravitational pull Harry thought to himself, now he was forced to be closer to Draco than ever, and to make things more confusing, he found that he enjoyed the proximity. 

A sudden noise coming from the wall next door broke Harry’s thoughts. Draco’s awake?  
Once again Harry felt his heart begin to race, he wanted to talk to Draco again and he had absolutely no idea why. But, once more urged on by the atmosphere of the night, he got up, left his room, stood in front of Draco’s door, and knocked.


	4. The Fireplace

“Potter?” 

Draco stood in the doorway to his room. An oversized dark green sweater on his top half, and straight, black trousers that were cut at his ankles on his bottom half, with Slytherin socks to match. 

Harry suddenly felt intoxicated by his attire. He could smell the boy's scent; it was wood, mixed with lemon and parchment, but also hints of grass and soil. Harry was rendered immobilized on the spot, immediately at a loss for words, the reckless courage seeming to catch up with him. 

Apparently noticing Harry’s lack of words, Draco spoke again. 

“Er, do you want to come in?” 

Harry found himself nodding profusely without seeming to realise what he was doing. 

Having led the way in and closing the door behind them both, Draco said, “Can’t you sleep?” 

Harry, barely hearing him as he took in the immaculate nature of Draco’s emerald and silver room, still said nothing. 

“Potter has someone placed a Silencing charm on you?” 

Harry turned at this. 

“No. But, also yes…Yes, I can’t sleep. Can you?” 

“I’m awake now aren’t I? 

“Right. Draco, why did you let me in your room?” Harry said before he could stop himself. 

Draco let out a breath of laughter, “Well, I know what you’re like Potter, needing to know that everything is alright in the world. I let you in to show you that I’m not up to anything strange in here, if that’s what you were thinking.” 

“I wasn’t thinking that!”

“It’s alright Potter, I admit, you have every right to be suspicious.” 

“I’m not suspicious.” Harry said sternly.

Draco raised his eyebrows slightly, “Then why are you here?” 

Running away with his Gryffindor honesty, Harry plainly said, “I just wanted to talk.” 

Draco frowned until that look of curiosity returned once more to his face. 

“Well, OK sure, we can talk. Have a seat.” 

Draco gestured to the large armchair by the fire, that looked exactly the same as Harry’s except it was dark green. 

“I’ve never known you to be so hospitable.” Harry said smiling as he sat down. 

“Don’t push your luck Potter.”

Draco gave him a look but the smirk on his lips gave his feigned anger away. He sat down next to Harry. Harry couldn’t deny that they were quite close to each other now. They weren’t touching but Harry could feel the other boys body heat. 

“I can’t help but ask,” Draco stared into the fire, “We haven’t been back to the castle for more than twenty-four hours and you’ve approached me four times already. Why the sudden interest if not for thinking I was up to something?” 

Harry weighed his options before answering, coming to the conclusion that discussing that weird gravitational pull he felt toward Draco could probably wait for another day. 

“I dunno, I just thought we could be friends,” Harry turned to look at him, “Obviously you know yourself best, but from an outsiders point of view, I know you’ve changed.” 

“You don’t know me Potter.” 

“No I don’t, but I’d like to change that, if you’d like to?” 

Draco continued to stare at the fire. Feeling Harry’s eyes on him, he turned to look the other way. 

“I don’t deserve your friendship.” 

“That’s a cop out.” Harry said, still looking at his turned head. 

Draco looked back at him now, “You’re really gonna test me with this?” 

Harry grinned arrogantly, “That seems to be the only way to get your attention. Trust me, I’d know.” 

“That’s rich coming from the boy who’d take my bait as easily as he took detention.” 

Harry laughed and Draco smiled at him, before returning his gaze to the fire. 

They were silent for a time, before Harry spoke again. 

“So what’s the real reason why you can’t sleep?” 

Draco, now too easing into the comfortability formed between them, answered honestly. 

“Nightmares.” 

“Hm. I guess we have more than a few things in common.” 

“I’d take Dreamless Sleep as Mother suggested but, as you put it, it’s a cop out.” 

Harry frowned, “Using a potion to ease the suffering of dreams isn’t a cop out.” 

Draco shrugged, “I’d prefer to go through this healing process naturally. I know that you can’t properly heal unless you’ve suffered enough.” 

“I’d say you’ve suffered enough already Draco.” Harry said seriously. 

Draco looked back at Harry, “It’s OK Potter, there are natural remedies that can help nightmares too.” 

“Well why aren’t you using them now?” 

Draco stilled and looked away. 

Harry suddenly felt abashed, perhaps he’d pushed Draco too far with the questions. This was the most they had talked in the past seven years. 

“Draco, I’m sorry, it’s not my busin-” 

Draco cut him off, “It’s fine. I already knew I wouldn’t get much sleep once I returned to Hogwarts anyway. I managed to sleep over the summer because…” 

He trailed off, Harry pursued him. 

“Because?” 

Draco sighed, “Because, I had someone else in my bed with me.” 

Harry’s insides burned and he tried to ignore the fact that this was jealousy he was feeling. 

This apparently began to show on Harry’s face, because when Draco looked at him, he jumped to correct himself. 

“Not like that Potter! Merlin. I just meant that whenever Pansy or Theo or Blaise came to stay, they’d just sleep next to me and I was able to get a whole night's sleep. Sometimes Mother slept in my bed too.” 

“Oh!” Unable to deny the relief swimming in Harry’s stomach, “Right, of course. I mean, it’s totally fine if you were sharing a bed with a girlfriend, but thanks for clearing that up-” 

Harry could hear himself beginning to ramble but Draco’s giggle broke his words. 

“Ohhh the boy who lived, ignorant as ever.” 

Unaware of what this meant but not wanting the topic of conversation to change, Harry mustered up the most courage he had all night. 

“Um, well, it’s just a suggestion of course, but...Er, if you were ever desperate for sleep-” 

Draco’s eyes widened at him. 

“I’d be happy to oblige. I mean, I have trouble sleeping too so, you know, maybe...It could benefit us both?” 

Harry couldn’t look at him. He was just grateful the room was dimly lit so that Draco couldn’t detect the fear splattered across his face. 

After a moment, still staring plainly at Harry, Draco cleared his throat. 

“Um, thank you...Harry.” 

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Harry realised they’d reached that point in the night where all inhibitions were lost, and they both could just comfortably share silence. 

It would've had to have been 2 o’clock in the morning or so, Harry thought, but he didn’t want to move. Eventually he felt his eyes close, and his head drooping, the same homely smells of grass and parchment wafting around him. 

\-------

Harry awoke to a streak of light penetrating his eyelids. He could feel a slight itch at his temple and something soft and smooth between his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes to see an extra pair of thighs leaning against his own. He became aware that he had fallen asleep sitting up, and so had the person next to him. It only took him a half a second to realise that other person was Draco Malfoy. 

Suddenly feeling vulnerable and naked, no longer protected by the daring atmosphere of the night, he now felt unsure of what to do. What if Draco woke up in horror? What if he was hurt to see Harry leaving? Not likely. What if Draco woke up abruptly and pretended like nothing happened. Nothing really did happen of course, they only fell asleep next to each other. 

Harry then realised the itch along his temple was soft, white blond hair; Harry had fallen asleep on Draco’s shoulder and Draco’s head rested lightly on top of Harrys. He then looked down to uncover the soft feeling gracing his fingers, to be none other than Draco’s own fingers, loosely overlapped with Harry's. His heart rate sped up again. He didn’t want to leave but was unsure of how Draco felt about this. Before he could let his anxiety run away with him anymore however, Draco’s sleepy, raspy voice suddenly broke the silence. 

“Relax Potter. I can practically feel your mind going into overdrive.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move his head. 

“Wait! You’re a Legilimens? 

Draco chuckled, “Merlin no, but you’re stiff as a broomstick.” 

Harry really hoped Draco was referring to Harry’s body at large and not the stirring sensation in his pants that seemed to occur after he realised his fingers were connected with Draco’s. 

Draco moved then to reach up and stretch, yawning as he went. 

“So, did you get any sleep?” 

Harry hadn’t even realised he’d gotten a full night’s sleep entirely undisturbed. 

His face was puzzled when he answered, “Um, yes. I did. Wow. I actually slept, and sitting up no less! Draco this idea was great!” 

Harry sat up now looking at Draco, hoping that he agreed. Harry noticed Draco's hair was mused, blond waves messed in an undeniably attractive way and the stirring in his pants intensified. 

“I also got a good sleep in.” Draco winked at Harry before abruptly getting up and heading to his door. 

“But best be off now, I have a feeling we’re late for breakfast.” 

He opened his door and motioned Harry to leave. Harry got up hurriedly but as he passed Draco on his way out, he winked back at him and said “I’ll be seeing you tonight.”


	5. Cups of Tea

The first day of school was pleasant enough. Harry kept thinking back to the way he’d told Draco he’d be seeing him later on only to realise how stupid he sounded considering they ate their breakfast, lunch and shared all of their classes that day, together. Nevertheless, Draco was polite to him whenever they passed each other in the halls. He had kept to his own Slytherin friends, but Harry had to remind himself that this was literally day one and to expect things to happen, whatever those things were, he needed to be patient with Draco. 

When he’d returned to the common room with Ron and Hermione in the afternoon between classes finishing and dinner starting, they saw a new piece of parchment pinned to the noticeboard. 

'Eighth Year Mentorship'

'Any eighth year that would like to mentor the younger students in their preferred profession, please write your name below underneath the said subject. These mentorships will happen on the first and third Saturday mornings of each month. Please note that a maximum of two eighth years only can be assigned to each subject. If there are more than two names listed below a specific subject, the staff will decide which two will gain the mentorship position.   
You are expected to develop an hourly long class that aims to equip students with the necessary abilities to thrive in the said subject. This responsibility is to be taken seriously, do not abuse this privilege if and once you have decided to sign up.'

On the bottom half of the parchment, Harry saw the list of subjects being offered. He scanned the list quickly looking for Quidditch. When he found it, he saw that three names had already been scribbled down below it’s title; Seamus, Dean and Draco. Suddenly excited at this revelation, that there was a one in three chance that it would be himself and Draco that would teach Quidditch together, Harry dived for the pen stuck to the noticeboard and scribbled his name below Draco’s. 

“Bit keen there mate,” Ron said behind him. 

“Well, I like Quidditch don’t I?” 

“What about Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry?” Hermione asked. 

Harry looked toward the DADA title and saw that no one had yet written their name below it. He suddenly felt torn; McGonagall probably expected him to go for Defence Against the Dark Arts, but she also knew of his Quidditch abilities. 

Harry frowned, “I ‘spose we could write our names more than once?” 

“Blimey you are keen. What d’you want to teach kids for?” Ron said. 

“Teaching is a privilege Ron.” Hermione said fiercely, “In fact, I think all three of us should sign up for Defence Against the Dark Arts. We’ve been through more than most wizarding adults and I think McGonagall would prefer if we took the subject.” 

“But it says we’re only allowed two per subject.” Harry said. 

Hermione shrugged, “I think we can get away with it.” 

Ron, now looking extremely put out, reluctantly took the pen from Hermione after she’d signed her name, then signed his own, and passed the pen to Harry. 

“Seriously you’d think we’d had enough Dark Arts for a lifetime.” Ron whispered to Harry as they left the common room and headed to dinner. And Harry felt himself strongly agreeing. 

\--------

Dinner past enjoyably. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione as they and the surrounding eighth years- all Hufflepuff’s and Gryffindor’s for the Slytherin’s seemed to dedicate one end of the table to themselves- discussed the prospect of mentorship. 

“Thanks a lot Harry. I’ll have no chance now that you’ve put your name down for Quidditch,” Dean said grumpily. 

Harry smiled sheepishly, “Who knows, me, Ron and Hermione put our names down for Defence, so I’ve cut my chances.” 

Harry suddenly became aware of the fact that he had indeed cut his chances, his precious chances of teaching Quidditch, with Draco. 

Harry looked down the table toward him. Draco had a book in one hand and a fork in the other, apparently absorbed in his book and ignoring the banter between his friends. As Harry began to feel excited at the prospect of what tonight might bring, his eyes bore into Draco as he watched the blond suddenly rise from his seat, close his book, nod at his friends, and then depart from the Great Hall. 

“Harry, you’re doing it again.” Hermione had pinched his sleeve. 

He turned back to her quickly, “What?” 

She was whispering to him now, “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

Her knowing eyes seemed to expose every secret he kept in his mind and his own eyes scanned back and forth between hers nervously. 

That seemed to be a good enough reason to excuse himself. He got up abruptly, shrugging off his friends by telling him he’d forgotten to do something important, and began to walk briskly out of the Great Hall. 

He faintly heard Neville’s voice behind him, “Honestly at this point I just go with it. Harry’s mind works on it’s own agenda.” 

“Yes and that’s precisely why he shouldn’t be left unsupervised, look at the mess he’s dragged you two in over the years,” Hannah said, apparently to Ron and Hermione. 

Harry slowed his pace. 

“He didn’t drag us, we went willingly.” Ron said loudly. 

“And I have a feeling he won’t be unsupervised.” Hermione said as Harry’s eyes widened, but determinedly kept his back to them. 

“What are you talking about?” Ron asked. 

“Oh never you mind.” Then Harry heard the squelch of a kiss assuming that Hermione had just pecked Ron on the cheek. At this, he reset his brisk pace out of the Great Hall and toward the eighth year common room, feeling once more, widely grateful for his friends. 

When Harry practically sprinted up the spiral staircase and burst through his bedroom door in a haste to find the Marauders Map, only out of the corner of his eye did he realise there was a new addition added to his room; an unmistakable, emerald green oversized sweater lying lazily on his bed. 

It couldn't be.   
Harry reached over and instinctively thrust the jumper up to his nose and inhaled the scent. 

There it was, the familiar, soothing scents of lemon and soil, grass and parchment. How could this be? There was no way Draco would’ve entered Harry’s room and just left his sweater on his bed. Nonetheless, he found himself reveling in this piece of clothing. He held onto it as he scanned the Map for Draco. 

Dumbfounded, Harry saw the miniature label of Draco Malfoy walking slowly around the room directly next to Harry’s. He now felt a little stupid that he’d left his dinner half eaten, sprinted all the way up here, messed up his room in his haste to find the Map at the bottom of his trunk, only to find Draco literally standing only a few meters away on the otherside of the wall. And what was he even expecting to happen? Again, Harry could only blame the mysterious gravitational pull he felt toward Draco, and his ‘inability’ to resist it. But as he still felt the soft fabric of the emerald sweater in his hands, Harry now realised he had an excuse to see Draco. This sweater did smell exactly like the boy, perhaps in the castle's attempt to magic more objects into the eighth year’s rooms, it had accidentally swapped a few items. 

Before Harry could think twice, he was up on his feet and once again heading straight for Draco’s door. As Harry opened his own door however, he was faced with Draco himself, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. Harry’s eyes swam over the slightly taller boy in front of him. Soft blond hair tousled, he wasn’t wearing a sweater this time, but a black long sleeve shirt that hugged his arms with a loose grey T-shirt over the top of that. He looked irresistibly comfortable and pleasantly different compared to the black suits Harry was used to seeing him wear. Draco had the same straight black trousers he had had on yesterday, and plain black long socks that bunched at his ankles. 

“Potter I,” Draco spoke, that same raspy accent that sent Harry over the edge, “I think I have something of yours.” 

“Really?” Harry smiled at him, “That’s funny because I think I have something of yours too.” 

At this, Draco went on his tiptoes to see more clearly over Harry and into his room. 

“Is that my, my sweater?” 

“Yes.” 

“Huh.” Draco seemed to pass this strange fact as nonchalant. 

Harry then saw what Draco held in his gripped hand. 

“Is that, is that mine?” 

Draco held it up so as to show the sweater that was undoubtedly Harry’s; a great big Snitch stitched on the front by none other than Mrs Weasly not two years before. 

“Yes it is.” Harry answered his own question. 

“I figured. I thought I’d seen you wear this before.” 

Harry beamed. The mere fact that Draco had at one point noticed what he was wearing was enough to surge him on. 

“Ugh, would you like to come in?” 

“Actually I just boiled a pot of tea,” Harry felt his heart sink, “When I’d got back there after dinner, a teapot, cups and saucers were all sitting on my desk.” Draco seemed to be talking to himself now, not looking at Harry, “I could swear they weren’t there before I went down to the Great Hall for dinner.” 

He looked at Harry then but Harry averted his gaze. Laughing feebly, he said, “Um yeah I guess the castle is still learning about us. Er, I’ll just get your sweater.” 

Harry turned away then came back and reluctantly handed over Draco’s sweater as Draco handed back Harrys. 

“Potter you’re welcome to come have some tea with me. Frankly I thought you’d still be down at dinner. Personally I couldn’t handle much noise tonight, I’m used to being on my own you see, being an only child. It always takes me a little to adjust to the commotion.” 

Harry found himself plainly staring into Draco’s eyes, utterly perplexed. 

“I’d love to have tea with you.” 

Draco smiled. 

“Great, let’s go.” 

\----------

As they settled themselves into Draco’s oversized armchair, both with cups of warm tea in their hands, Harry saw the faint trickle of rain fall outside the windows. He felt indescribably calm. The aesthetic of Draco’s bedroom that reflected the boy in every way, the warmth of the fire in front of them and from the tea in his hands, the sound of soft rain against the windows, Harry didn’t think he could ever be so blissful. And to top it off, Draco was sitting peacefully beside him, looking calmly into the fire. 

“So did you have a good first day?” Harry asked after a time. 

“It was fine I guess.” Draco sipped his tea. 

“Are people being nice?” 

Draco hummed a laugh, “You don’t have to worry about me Potter, I’m fine. It’s nothing I won’t get used to.” 

Harry felt a flush of anger in his chest. 

“You shouldn’t have to get used to it.” 

“You can’t save everyone.” 

They looked at each other for a moment before returning to their tea. 

“So I noticed you put your name down for Quidditch mentor,” Harry said.

“I guess that means you did too?” 

“Yep. So now it’s out of you, me, Dean and Seamus.” 

“Oh, great.” Draco said sarcastically, “So no matter what I’m paired with a Gryffindor.” 

Harry nudged him slightly in the shoulder, “Aye, that’s if you get chosen. And who were you expecting really? Ernie MacMillan?” 

Draco laughed into his tea and Harry smiled at him. 

“Well, I guess we’ll see won’t we...Course, if I did score the role, and I got to choose out of the three of you, we all know who’d it be.” Draco looked at him carefully, a playful and insinuating expression on his face. 

Harry’s heart hammered in his chest as he looked earnestly into Draco’s eyes. 

“Thomas of course,” Draco shrugged and looked back at the fire. 

Harry spluttered and split his tea half down himself, swearing. Draco actually laughed out loud this time. 

Harry turned to him angrily, “What’s so funny!” 

“You,” the blond giggled, “You and your obliviousness.” 

Harry frowned at him. 

Sighing, Draco said, “Of course I’d choose you Potter! Merlin, I’ve never played against Thomas or Finnigan, but I know your style like the back of my hand. I hope McGonagall and the rest of them realise this. Surely being two Seekers would heighten our chance.” 

Harry felt himself relax again. Blimey Draco really does have me wrapped around his finger.

“Yes I suppose that should make a difference,” Harry said finally. 

“Here,” and suddenly Draco had taken Harry’s teacup out of his hand and placed it on the side table. Draco then waved his wand and Harry felt the wetness from his tea that had soaked into his school shirt instantly disappear.

“Thanks,” Harry whispered. “So um, are we gonna, you know, give what we did last night another go? I mean we both admit we got a decent night’s sleep...” 

Draco looked at him properly now, his eyes danced around Harry’s face; from his hair to his neck and then back up to his eyes. Harry felt exposed, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

“Sure,” Draco said. 

\---------

After Harry had returned from his own room having gotten changed into his pyjamas, Draco was fumbling unnecessarily with his doona covers, averting Harry’s eyes as he spoke. 

“I suppose it’s better if we sleep in the bed tonight. My neck’s been killing me all day.” 

Harry nodded, now sure he probably wouldn’t get any sleep at all considering he would be lying plainly next to Draco Malfoy in Draco Malfoy’s bed. 

It was dark outside, and the light in Draco’s room was dim, the only glare coming from the softening embers in the fireplace. As Draco made to get into his bed, Harry followed suit. Before they had both laid down however, Harry spoke. 

“I have a natural remedy for neck pain.” 

Draco looked at him, sitting up against his pillows and headboard. 

“Massage.” Harry said simply. He must be crazy, he thought to himself, but then again, it was nighttime and he was literally sitting in Draco’s bed. 

Draco suddenly looked nervous, but after a moment, he answered. 

“Um OK. Have you ever given someone a massage before?” 

“Just Hermione and Ron, when we were on the run. We’d give each other one before we went to sleep.” 

Draco nodded. Harry took a breath. 

“OK. Um, you can sit in front of me, that’s probably the easiest way to do it.” 

Sure enough, after a little scuffling and shuffling, Draco had positioned himself in front of Harry in the bed, and Harry tentatively placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. The blond was still wearing the grey T-shirt and black undershirt from before as well as his black trousers. Harry was wearing boxers and a red T-shirt, he felt rather naked compared to Draco. 

As Harry touched him however, Draco’s head fell back in obvious pleasure and he leaned into Harry’s touch. 

“Mmm,” Draco murmured. And Harry felt a surge of confidence and arousal. He dug deeper into Malfoy’s neck and shoulders, purposely gracing his fingers along the soft blond hair at Draco’s nape, resisting the humongous urge to run his hands through it. 

“Is this OK?” Harry asked quietly. 

Draco hummed again, “It’s great Potter, don’t stop.” 

Harry could only happily oblige. He continued to rub the blond all over his shoulders, neck and back, continually touching his hair at segmented moments. And between it all, soft hums and moans escaping Draco’s lips as Harry carefully tore at the knots in his back. Before long, Harry felt Draco become a dead weight and his body was suddenly falling back into Harry’s chest. Overwhelmed by this sudden clash of body contact, Harry felt both his heart and mind racing, knowing how touch deprived he was and if he didn’t nudge Draco, he may very well do something he’ll regret. 

As Draco’s head had fallen back onto Harry’s shoulder and his face was turned into the crevice of Harry’s neck, Harry softly whispered. 

“Draco.” 

The blond stirred before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Harry. He smiled softly and then moved his hand to slowly but gracefully trace the back of his fingers along Harry’s cheek. Harry’s breath hitched as he stared down at Draco, tempted to take the hand that had just caressed his face into his own. But before he could move, Draco seemed to abruptly awaken from his hazeful bliss. He sat up straight and cleared his throat, not looking at Harry, shuffling now back to his side of the bed. 

“Sorry Potter, I don’t know what came over me. Goodnight.” 

“Draco-” 

But the boy had already laid face down in the opposite direction bringing the doona up around his shoulders. There was still a space of neck though exposed to Harry, and, not wanting to waste any chances, he slowly reached out and ran the back of his hand down the back of Draco’s neck, in a caressing motion. As Draco didn’t move away, Harry then began to run his fingers through Draco’s hair, and the soft texture reminded him so vividly of Hedwig. He found himself never wanting to let go. 

Slowly, Draco rolled over to face him. Harry locked eyes with his and slowly descended into the mattress, pulling the doona up onto himself as well. They now both lay on their separate pillows facing each other. Harry had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that he loved it. He reached out his hand again so as to touch Draco’s face but Draco grabbed it this time. Harry thought he might push him away, but instead, he curled his own hand into Harry’s and let them both fall into the space between their two bodies. Draco slowly ran circles with his thumb over Harry’s hand, before he whispered. 

“Goodnight Harry.”


	6. Quidditch Mentors

Harry awoke the next morning to warm fingertips running through his hair. He looked up to see Draco propped up on one elbow, grinning down at Harry as he ran his hand through the brunette's hair. 

“Am I right in assuming you’ve never combed your hair a day in your life?” Draco chuckled. 

Harry couldn’t even find the effort to retort. He closed his eyes again and leaned into Draco’s touch. Only after a few seconds though was the hand gone and Harry felt Draco shift to get out of bed. 

Harry sighed into his pillow face down, “Where’re you going?” His voice was muffled. 

“Potter, we have school.” 

Harry kept his head in his pillow, “Right.” 

\-----------

The next few days into their first week went by relatively well, relatively meaning that Ron’s wish of a laidback year was irreversibly squashed. Their workload was much much like fifth year, except NEWTS were even more complicated than OWLS. He realised that the eighth year's gift of a brand new tower and bedrooms wasn’t just a simple thanks for their services to the school, but perhaps McGonagall's attempt at compensation for their treacherous year ahead, filled with long hours in the library and a constant look out for Hermione, begging for her help. 

It was now Thursday morning. Harry and Draco had slept in Draco’s bed every night since their return to Hogwarts. On Tuesday night, Harry couldn’t find a reasonable excuse to knock on Draco’s door, and Draco hadn’t knocked on his door either, so Harry took the hint and tried to sleep by himself.  
At about one thirty in the morning Harry woke up yelling; visions of the forest, and of the odd Horcrux still lingering in his mind's eye, as he sat up in a cold sweat. Only a minute after his screaming did he hear a knock on his door and Draco entered. His face showed sadness as he looked at Harry, panting on his bed. 

Harry didn’t have it in himself to pretend he was fine. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut, brought his knees up to his chest and covered his eyes with his palms. He had heard faint footsteps beside him and after a second, he felt Draco’s warm hand close on his shoulder, then slowly run along his arm to tear one of Harry’s hands away from his eyes. 

Harry looked at him then, eyes watery. 

“Come on,” Draco said. 

And he pulled Harry from his bed, his shaken body leaning against Draco for support as the blond led him from his room, into his own room, and lay him down gently on his bed. 

On Wednesday night, Draco seemed to be overprotective all of the sudden. They had both been in the common room late at night, Harry with Ron and Seamus, and Draco with Theo and Blaise. When Harry had bade his friends goodnight and walked up to his bedroom, he heard quickening footsteps behind him climbing up the stairs. 

“Potter.” 

“Draco?” 

“”Are you going to bed now?” 

“I’d thought I’d give it a try yeah.” 

At this, Draco placed his hand on top of Harry’s shoulder. 

“Sleep in my room,” He looked down at Harry earnestly, “Please. Frankly I don’t fancy being scared out of my wits again by your screaming.” 

Harry looked down and scratched the back of his head. 

“Uh, yeah sorry about that.” Harry looked up at him then, “Well, OK, if you’re offering.” 

Now it was Thursday morning, and Harry was in the common room with Ron waiting for Hermione. Only fifteen minutes ago had Harry woken up once more in Draco’s bed, the blond’s intoxicating scent circling around him, their bodies much too close for Harry not to think absurd thoughts about what he’d like to do with Draco. Their fingers overlapping one another and Draco’s head leaning into Harry’s chest. Merlin if he didn’t stop thinking about it he would have to deal with the recurring tightness in his pants all day long, it was enough that he had to disengage from Draco only moments before and hurry off to his room for a cold shower. 

But so far Ron hadn’t detected anything suspicious about Harry’s behaviour, instead, the red head was looking at the list of the newly appointed mentors for each Hogwarts subject. The notice must’ve been put up overnight. 

“Neville and Hannah, Herbology. Lavender and Parvati, Divination. Who on this bloody Earth would sign up for that?” Ron continued down the list, “Potions, Ernie and Blaise. Blimey!- Hermione Granger, Defence, Charms and Transfiguration. She’s mental! She should be wanting to spend time with me! How in God’s name can she teach three subjects? If she’s got another bloody time turner around her neck this year I’ll-”

“We will be spending time together Ron,” Hermione interrupted him as she descended the stairs and walked over to them, “The three of us are in Defence together.” 

“Huh. So they allowed it to happen.” Harry said, a slight pang in his chest at the reality that McGonagall gave him Defence instead of Quidditch. 

“And how do y’suppose you’ll teach three subjects ‘Mione?” Ron demanded. 

“McGonagall said I could teach on the second Saturday of each month too, as I was so keen for the positions.” 

Ron gaped her. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Harry’s in the same boat.” 

“What?!” The boys said together. 

“McGonagall told me she’s giving you Defence and Quidditch Harry. See? Look.” Hermione pointed to the list underneath Quidditch, which, as Harry now looked, bore the names: Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy.

“Oh-” Hermione stopped short. 

“Malfoy? Quidditch? You’re barking.” 

“Well...he plays Seeker doesn’t he?” Hermione said.

“Yes but pairing him with Harry?...Boy, the first years are in for a treat. Might end up watching a free wrestling match instead, might not even get to mount their brooms. What’s McGonagall playing at with this?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry looked sheepish. But Harry couldn’t be more thankful for Hermione’s presence, as she cottoned onto Harry’s look of hesitance.

“Does, Inter-House unity ring a bell?” She asked looking at Ron sarcastically. 

Ron scowled, “Whatever. Let’s go, I’m starving.” 

\-------------

That night in the common room as Ron had just stalked up the stairs to bed leaving Hermione and Harry by the fire, Hermione spoke. 

“Have you spoken to Draco about your Quidditch lesson yet?” 

Harry felt like he knew where this was going, that the conversation was simply not going to stay on the topic of Quidditch. He kept his eyes on the fire as he spoke. 

“No, not yet.” 

“Well, you’ll be teaching this Saturday you know, the first and third weekend of each month?” 

“Yes I know Hermione,” He said impatiently, “I’m sure you’ve noticed all the free time I’ve got, between studying five subjects and trying to not get swallowed by the amount of homework we’ve got.” 

“OK, OK. I get it Harry. But you can’t just stalk up to the pitch on Saturday with no game plan.” 

“I’ll talk to him toni- tomorrow!” Harry said quickly, undoubtedly knowing Hermione would’ve caught on to his misstep. 

Harry could feel her eyes on him, “Harry... Is there anything you wanna tell me?” 

Her voice was soft and understanding, it reminded him of Molly.   
He looked at her then, into her warm and welcoming eyes. 

“I… Yes...but,” he cleared his throat, “But, in my own time… OK?” 

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, “Of course.” 

When they broke away from each other they heard the door to the common room open behind them.   
There he was, Draco Malfoy, apparently having returned from the library with a pile of books in his hands.   
Hermione nudged Harry with that knowing look in her eyes. Harry scrambled to his feet. The three of them were the only ones left in the common room. 

“Er, Draco did you need some help carrying your books?” 

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Draco looked at him, a kind of ‘are you serious?’ look adorning his face. 

“Thanks Potter but I think I’m able to carry books by myself.” 

“Um, right-” 

“Draco,” Hermione interrupted, “Are they for our Runes assignment?” 

Draco looked at Hermione tentatively, “Uh yes they are.” 

“Brilliant! If they’re any help tell me. I’ve read a few, but none have sparked any inspiration for me yet.” 

“Um of course, I’ll let you know.” 

“Great. Goodnight boys.” 

And with that Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek then walked confidently up the stairs, out of sight.

Harry turned back to Draco. 

“Um, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but you and I are the new Quidditch mentors.” 

“I saw that,” Draco said as he placed his books on a random coffee table and moved over towards Harry by the fire. As he sat down next to brunette, Draco looked at him and said, “Looks like I got my wish after all,” He winked. 

Harry felt something soar inside of him, was this what utter joy felt like? 

“Yeah it’s great. I’ve played with Dean before, flown for fun with Seamus, but they’ve got nothing on you.” 

“I hope you’re right, it’s been too long since the last time I rode a broom. That’s kind of why I signed up for Quidditch, there’s something freeing about it.” 

Harry knew all too well what he was talking about. He smiled and said, “I know exactly what you mean.” 

The blond smiled back at him and there was a slight pause, before Draco said, “So, what should we teach them? I think we’ve got the first years to start with.” 

Harry returned to look at the fire and shrugged, “Well, in that case, I guess we just teach them the basics. Each position, how the scoring works… Not many first years can fly well so I think if we can manage to just get everyone up in the air, we’ll have achieved something.” 

“That works for me. Who knows? Maybe we’ll find a second youngest Quidditch player in a century,” Draco smirked at him. 

“Very funny.” 

“Merlin I was so jealous of you when I heard you got Seeker.” Draco laughed. 

“You were?”

“Yes. You were already famous, and to add, you could catch Snitches at the age of eleven. I’d been riding a broom for a year or so before I went to Hogwarts, and I still couldn't manage it.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so he kept silent and stared at the fire.

“Of course, it’s not your fault you copped all the attention.” 

Harry hummed in agreement.

“And you know what they say, jealousy, it’s just love and hate at the same time.” 

Harry was sure he’d heard him wrong. He looked at Draco’s face and saw it shining truthfully against the blaze of the fire. 

“Who says that?” Harry asked. 

“I dunno, some Muggle singer.” 

Harry laughed, part in shock at the revelation that Draco listened to Muggle music, and also at the confession that Draco didn’t just hate Harry, but he...no surely not? 

“Do you realise what you just said Draco?” 

“That I listen to Muggle music, yeah I know.” 

“No, but yes, that is an intriguing revelation...Anyway, you just admitted to being jealous of me, and you said jealous means love and hate at the same time.” 

Draco still looked as casual as ever, “Well yeah, I offered you my hand once, remember? You rejected me so I hated you, but I still wanted to be your friend… So I guess that’s love isn’t it?” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I’m...I’m sorry Draco, for rejecting you-” 

“Don’t, I was an ass back then. I know you think it’s a cop out but I really didn’t deserve your friendship. I would’ve used you the way I used…” Draco paused and swallowed, “The way I used Crabbe and Goyle. I mean, I know you never would’ve let me boss you around, but I only wanted to be your friend because you were Harry Potter, not for the person you really are.” 

Harry couldn’t even feel hurt because he knew how much it would’ve taken Draco to admit this. 

“Even at eleven you already knew the good from the bad. And you were brave enough to stick up for your friends.” 

“Draco...Thank you for telling me this. I...I appreciate it,” Harry looked at him, “Truthfully I never had any friends before I came to Hogwarts. Ron came into my compartment on the train, and he accepted me straight away. I’d never felt that kind of feeling before.” 

Draco frowned at him. Harry suspected the blond had thought Harry would have had many friends before Hogwarts. That was an area Harry wasn’t in the mood for talking about. So he changed it. 

“You know, I was actually going to be in Slytherin.” 

Harry heard Draco gasp a sound of disbelief and sit forward on the edge of the couch, turning his whole body toward Harry, “What?!” 

The brunette chuckled, “Yeah. The sorting hat told me I’d do well in Slytherin.” 

“So, apart from you being a thrill seeking daredevil, why did you end up in Gryffindor?” Draco demanded. 

Harry smiled, “Because I asked it to.” 

Draco’s look of disbelief faded into one of complete understanding, he smiled contently. 

“Of course.” He paused for a moment, then said, “The whole time I’ve known, despite everything you’ve been through, you’ve always chosen the good. You’ve never let your past define you, because your own choices always had a much greater, lasting effect than what was inflicted upon you.” 

That same feeling Harry felt seven years back when he’d met Ron on the Hogwarts Express, seemed to be swelling in him again. He was at a loss for words. The reaction he felt from Draco’s praise matched that only of the compliments he’d received from Sirius or Dumbledore. He felt his throat dry up and his eyes sting for release. 

“Draco I-” But he was cut off by Draco’s hand suddenly holding his own, and squeezing it tightly. 

“I truly admire you, Harry. I had so many opportunities to make the right choice but I let my fear get the better of me. And by turning a blind eye on those who were suffering, I suffered myself. I became so mentally weak I’d forgotten who I was.” 

Harry looked fiercely at Draco now and squeezed his hand. 

“But now I’ve realised that I have the choice to change. And to use courage where I can. To choose the light, even if it’s easier to choose the dark.” 

Draco looked deep into Harry’s eyes, “And you’ve shown me that Harry, how to be brave.” 

\------------

Harry awoke to quiet whispers and murmurs around him. His eyes were still closed, but he could hear voices he recognised. Perhaps this was another dream? 

“Harry!” Ron’s loud voice forced Harry’s eyes to snap open. He jumped up, his wand already in his hand. 

“Put your wand down you git! What the hell are you doing?” At this, Ron looked between Harry and then down at the couch, where Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully. Harry looked around then and saw all of the other eighth years surrounding him and Draco on the couch, some looking shocked, some looking curious, and others, (Hermione, Pansy and Blaise), with smirks on their faces. 

Harry fumbled, “I- I was, I guess I just fell asleep here.” 

A few of the students giggled. 

“Why is Malfoy next to you?” Ron demanded. “Are you hurt?” 

“Oi!” Blaised yelled from the back of the pack. “You might wanna check if Draco’s hurt!” 

“Blimey no Ron! We were just discussing our plan for the Quidditch session on Saturday...I guess we just fell asleep.” 

Ron stared at him in disbelief and then Draco was stirring on the couch beside Harry. 

He rubbed his eyes and then looked up and everyone surrounding him. 

“What is this?” A curious frown on his face but that same raspy voice that sent Harry to the heavens. 

“We might ask you the same question Malfoy,” Lavender giggled. 

Draco looked up at Harry in confusion, obviously still coming out of his waking bliss. 

“Last I heard we were just discussing Quidditch, then we must’ve fallen asleep. Right Potter?” 

“Right.” 

Ron still looked Stupefyed. 

“Pity McGonagall wasn’t here to see this!” Seamus said loudly. 

“Yeah, inter-house unity at it’s finest!” Pansy shrieked and Hermione laughed. Apparently the two got along now. 

“Well, if you all don’t mind, I need to shower.” Draco said and got up and headed for his dormitory. 

As Draco stalked away, the pack began to break up, but it seemed Ron wasn’t ready to let it go. 

“Mate? What was that?” 

“I told you! We were just talking and we fell asleep.” 

“But, next to him? What are you now? Friends?” 

“Maybe,” Harry looked at him seriously, “Isn’t that why we’re here? To make friends with the other houses?” 

“Need I remind you you’ve been enemies with this git for the better part of seven years.” 

“Need I remind you that, that same git saved my life last year, yours as well! He could’ve easily ratted us out.” 

“So what are you saying? You want me to be friends with him too?” 

“Ron, I’d thought winning the war last year would’ve put things into perspective. Whatever happened between me and Malfoy in the past was trivial, principle, meaningless!-” 

“OK, I get it, we like Malfoy now. But don’t forget his lot killed my brother last year, so don’t expect me to suddenly welcome him into the family like he’s one of us.” 

Harry suddenly felt that painful bout of guilt rise up in his chest, “Ron, I didn’t mean, I’m sorry-” 

“It’s fine Harry. I’ll see you down at breakfast.” 

Ron left, leaving Harry painfully reminded of Fred, that same aching longing filling his body.


	7. Saturday Morning Bliss

On Friday afternoon at lunch, the eighth years were discussing Dean and Seamus’s new notice they’d pinned to the noticeboard: Eighth Year Party in the Room of Requirement. This Saturday at 9 PM. 

“So what’s the real reason we’re having this party?” Hermione asked as she finally put her book down and joined the others in conversation. 

“Oh you know,” Seamus said, “Just celebrating a fine first week back at Hogwarts. The first one in years that didn’t involve the usual ruckus.” 

“By ruckus,” Ron said, “Do you mean, running into trolls, falling into the chamber of secrets, getting maimed by giant hairy dogs, floating at the bottom of the Great Lake, riding invisible horses? That sort of thing?”

The eighth years, including Harry, laughed loudly. 

“Precisely,” Seamus smiled. 

Harry and Ron’s argument seemed to drift back into the distance. Their friendship worked that way; they could be so honest with each other that it would trigger one of them, but it was that honesty that founded their friendship, knowing that whichever one was pissed off, that they’d always come round. 

As Harry chewed on his salad sandwich, he asked, “So, I guess we won’t have to worry about getting food or drinks. The room would do that for us.” 

“So long as we all think the same thing,” Dean said. 

“Yeah don’t fancy turning up to the wrong party,” Ron said. 

“What will we be thinking then? What’s the phrase?” Hermione asked. 

Seamus cleared his throat, then said clearly, “I want to go to the legal age eighth year party.” 

“We figure that should get us some drinks, whatever they might be.” Seamus smirked. 

Before anyone could respond however, Blaise and Draco appeared standing beside them all at the ‘Gryffindor’s end of the table. 

“If that doesn’t work Finnigan, I have ample supply in my bedroom,” He winked at Seamus, “And I’d be happy to oblige… So long as that’s cool with everyone?” 

All the Gryffindor’s eyes widened and raised their eyebrows. 

“Works for me.” Ron said. 

“Jeez Zabini when did you become generous?” Seamus asked. 

“Don’t insult me,” Blaise chuckled, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow night.” 

And then Blaise and Draco walked away, but not before Draco looked at Harry and winked. Elation swirled inside Harry. 

“Blimey what’s happened to the Slytherin’s?” Dean asked. 

“First Malfoy sleeping on Harry, now Zabini offering us drinks!” Neville said. 

Harry choked on his sandwich. 

“And let’s not forget the little friendship Parkinson and Hermione seemed to have formed.” Parvati said giggling. 

“Seriously?” Ron said, turning to her, “You too?” 

Hermione blushed a little, “Well, we’re paired together for Charms. We couldn’t just keep acting like either of us didn’t exist.” 

“And Malfoy listens to Muggle music!” Harry said before he could stop himself. 

Everyone turned to him now and he went red, suddenly abashed.

“How do you know that Harry?” Neville asked. 

“He told me, er, last night.” 

Lavender and Parvati giggled, and Dean and Seamus smirked. Ron sighed as if to say ‘I’ve got no choice but to go along with this.’ But thankfully, Hermione came to the rescue once again. 

“That’s great Harry. We should all be grateful they’re not the same people they were two years ago. We could only have hoped that the war changed them too.” 

“Well, regardless of whether or not they’ve changed, I don’t think you should be so forgiving Hermione,” Hannah suddenly said. “You three,” she looked to Hermione, Ron and Harry, “Are the real heroes and they should be sucking up to you as much as possible.” 

“Yeah!” Ron said loudly. 

“I’ve learned to take a page out of Dumbledore’s book… And give second chances when they’re due, and to be brave enough to trust others despite their history.” Hermione said and politely returned to her book.

\-----------------

On Saturday morning, Harry awoke in his own bed, but Draco lied peacefully beside him. The night before, Draco had come into Harry’s room in the evening to go over their Quidditch lesson, and before long they felt themselves sleepily fall into Harry’s bed, Draco’s fingers playing with Harry’s hair before his eyes slowly closed and their hands, once more, clasped together as they slept. 

When Harry awoke however, he found himself tightly wrapped up in Draco’s arms, his head nuzzled into the blond boy's chest. Harry realised his hand was resting softly on Draco’s hip; half his hand on the fabric of Draco’s T-shirt, the other half grazing Draco’s skin, for his shirt had slightly risen up in the night. 

Suddenly and most expectedly aroused, Harry felt stuck once again; not wanting to move, but also facing the increasing reality of his boxers tightening with every passing minute. 

This was the closest the two boys had been in the past week, and Harry really had no idea how they’d managed to curl so closely together. 

What’s more, is that because Draco was now sleeping with Harry every night, Harry’s usual curfewed ‘release,’ was deemed impossible now that he shared a bed with another. He longed to touch himself. He should’ve done when he was in the shower, but he always remained in Draco’s bed in the morning for too long, wasting his precious time and rendering himself unable to get off before school started. 

Harry was painfully hard now. With Draco’s arm so tightly wrapped around him, and his soft lips resting against Harry’s forehead. Draco was irresistibly beautiful. Damn him, Harry thought. This wasn’t fair and the tension built over the past week was really at his breaking point. 

Finally resolving to give in to his infamous recklessness, Harry thought maybe, because he was so hard and leaking already, that perhaps if he just palmed himself through his boxers, he’d come quietly and then be done with it. 

Slowly and carefully, he removed his hand from Draco’s hip and rested it on the bulge in his boxers. Harry dug his head deeper into Draco’s chest so as to stifle the moan trying desperately to escape his lips. He slowly peeked up at the blond, so as to check he was still sleeping. Draco looked content and free as ever as he slept, and this only turned Harry on more. 

As he applied more pressure to himself, cupping and gripping at his bulge under the bed covers, Harry thought he was already shamefully close. Draco’s simple proximity was enough to send him over the edge. 

Before he knew it, Harry’s breathing had quicked and his head had lulled back onto his own pillow. His eyes were squeezed shut as he faced the ceiling, rubbing his hand against himself more quickly. 

He was close now, so close. But before he reached his high, he felt a stirring beside him and he instantly stilled. Harry kept his eyes tight shut. It was still fairly dark in the room, it must’ve only been 6 AM or so. But Harry couldn’t bring himself to look over at Draco, for he already felt humiliated by what he might see. 

Lying completely still, with his hand still palmed over his crotch, acting as though nothing weird was happening just in case Draco really had woken up, Harry really couldn’t believe what was happening next. 

He felt Draco move even closer to him, his body now flush against Harry’s side. He instinctively gripped himself harder at Draco’s touch. But before he knew what was happening, Draco had nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck and had started sucking. Harry really did moan out loud now, the sudden and unexpected sensation was too much to handle. The T-shirt Harry was wearing exposed part of his collar bones and Draco moved down to kiss them as well. Harry threw his head back, gasping in pleasure. 

The arm that was still draped over Harry’s body from before suddenly started moving, Draco’s hand sliding softly down Harry’s chest and stomach. 

“Draco,” Harry said raspily as his hips bucked into Draco’s touch. 

Draco nuzzled into Harry’s throat more intensely now, kissing and sucking in any place he could reach. At the sound of his name, Draco gripped Harry’s shirt and murmured just below Harry’s ear. 

“Let me help.” 

Now delirious with pleasure, Harry gasped again as Draco moved his hand over Harry's that was gripping the bulge in his shorts. Draco moved even closer to Harry now, so he was leaning a little over him. He removed Harry’s hand and replaced it his own, rubbing gently against Harry’s erection. He continued to kiss down into Harry’s collar bones. Harry threw his head back once more and gripped Draco’s hair tightly with his hand. 

“Uh, I’m close.” 

Draco hummed into his neck, still rubbing and cupping his erection through his shorts. 

Harry had never felt so good in his life. The scent of Draco only added to his euphoria. 

As Draco palmed him deeply, Harry moaned as he came strongly. So much tension built up over the past week, all over Draco Malfoy, and it was Draco himself who brought Harry to his release. 

Harry panted, the pleasure still lingering in his pants. “Merlin Draco.” His grip on the blonds hair only tightening.

Draco chuckled into Harry’s throat, kissing him once more just under his ear. His hand now leaving Harry’s pants to trace lines underneath the bottom of his shirt, along Harry’s hips.


	8. Seekers

After slowly coming down from his high, Harry was in disbelief. He’d never done anything like this with another boy. 

He and Ginny had ended their relationship during the summer, agreeing that they were both much closer as friends, and being in a relationship made them both feel oddly uncomfortable around the rest of the Weasley’s. 

When Ginny had ended it, she had said something to Harry that had left him confused, curious and somewhat afraid. 

“I think there’s more to your sexuality Harry, you just haven’t worked it out yet… Of course, none of that’s your fault, you’ve never had any time to figure out the normal things teenagers get to figure out.” 

“What are you saying?” He’d asked her quickly. 

“I’m not saying anything. I just want you to be honest with yourself.” 

Ginny had given him a warm smile before she left him in her bedroom feeling utterly perplexed. 

And now, Harry lay next to Draco. Draco, of all people, and he’d brought Harry to such pleasure he was sure he was dreaming. Surely Harry would wake up soon all hot and bothered and humiliated with Draco looking down at him in disgust. Is this what Ginny was talking about? That maybe, Harry liked boys as well? Before he could ponder on this crazy thought, he felt Draco slowly shift his body off his, but keeping his gentle hand lay against the skin of Harry’s stomach. 

OK, so Harry wasn’t dreaming and this really did just happen and he really, really enjoyed it. Merlin, why do girls have to know everything? 

Harry swallowed. 

“Draco?” 

“Yeah?” 

Draco’s head was lying on Harry’s pillow, his head turned so it rested on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Um...Is this what you did with your friends when they slept in your bed over the summer too?” 

Draco giggled, “No. It was the summer wasn’t it? We had time to get off by ourselves whenever we wanted to.” 

Harry suddenly felt nervous. So Draco had just done this as a favour, and nothing more. That thought, seemed as insane as the reality of this whole situation. 

“Oh, so-” 

“And besides,” Draco continued, “Pansy and Blaise are straight, well...so they say anyway.” The blond giggled again.

“Is that a problem? Them being straight?” 

“Yep.

Harry couldn’t believe how nonchalant Draco was being about this. 

“Oh, so you’re-” 

“Yep.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. 

“But you don’t know if I am! And you just did...you just did this, with me!” Harry turned his head toward him. 

“I didn’t see you running away. In fact, from my point of view it looked like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself.” Draco smirked up at him. 

Harry coughed, suddenly choking on his breath. Draco started laughing at him as they both sat up. Draco reached over and scruffed up Harry’s hair with his hand. 

“Merlin you’re cute.” 

\------------------

At breakfast, Harry was completely out of it. Entirely stuck in his thoughts as the voices of his friends floated in and out of his ears. His eyes were glazed over as he stared absentmindedly at a space on the table. 

‘OK, so maybe I like men,’ he thought to himself. The thought, surprisingly, didn’t make him uncomfortable, in fact, it felt as though he was discovering a part of himself that hadn’t before had a chance of coming into Harry’s conscious. But now, with the war over, the Horcruxes destroyed, Voldemort defeated, Harry suddenly felt like he was learning to properly get to know himself. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he’d always found both girls and boys attractive, but he’d figured everyone just felt that way. Harry had always loved extra hard. The neglect of his past always made him determined to treat the ones he loved with kindness and affection. And although he noted the physical features of all the people he’d met in his life, his curiosity was always more attuned to their personality. ‘Figures,’ He thought, ‘I’ve met some pretty horrid people in my life.’ 

Of course, appearances did play a part. He still thought Ginny was absolutely beautiful, and her fiery personality only made her more attractive. 

But Draco. He was entirely different. Yes, he was fiery when he wanted to be, Harry had copped the wrath of that more than enough times, but oddly, it was that fire that turned Harry on. ‘OK, so maybe I wasn’t just staring at Draco over the years because I thought he was up to something. The Slytherin was incredibly good looking. And now that he’d lost his signature sneer, and he seemed more comfortable with himself, he was even more handsome.’ Soft platinum blond waves, grey sparkling eyes, sharp cheekbones and jawline that just drew Harry to Draco’s neck, faced suddenly with an arousing urge to suck on it. ‘OK, calm down. It’s 10 AM.’ 

Moreover, Draco had begun to adopt a muggle style and incorporate it with his already flawless wizarding sense of fashion. The perfect combination of formal and casual. Dress pants but paired with a hoodie or sweater. Crisp white shirt one would usually wear with a tuxedo, but Draco undid the top few buttons at his chest and then tucked one side of it into the front of his black trousers and then left the other half hanging out loosely. It drew Harry wild, how he looked so smart and yet so relaxed. And then those tight black long sleeves he’d wear with a loose, T-shirt over the top, Merlin, the stuck up pureblood had really been left behind with the war. 

“Mate,” Ron had nudged him. 

Harry shook his head. All images of blond hair and Slytherin ties floating away from his mind. 

“You OK Harry?,” Neville asked. 

“Yeah, M’ fine Neville.” 

“I gotta admit, you freak me out a bit when you doze off with your eyes open,” Ron said quietly, “You know, considering whenever you did that last year a certain someone was usually in your head.” 

Harry frowned, “Right sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me you were thinking of good things.” 

Harry suddenly felt himself grinning down at his plate, “Yeah, very good.” 

Ron sniggered, “Oi, I’d save those thoughts for the shower cubicle.” 

Harry spluttered and laughed into his pumpkin juice, as Ron smirked at him. 

Hermione looked up from across the table over her Daily Prophet, “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Ron and Harry said quickly together. 

Hermione let out a sigh and muttered to herself, “Boys.” She returned to her Prophet as Ron spoke again. 

“So you all ready for Quidditch this morning?” 

Harry suddenly felt excitement creep up in his chest. He was going to get to fly again, and he was going to get to fly next to Draco Malfoy. 

He tried to sound casual, “Yeah, should be OK. It’s only the first years so we figure if we can get em’ on their broom we’ll have achieved something. 

Ron snorted, “Fair enough.” 

“Oi need I remind you at our first Quidditch lesson your broom smacked you square in the face.” 

Neville, Dean and Seamus burst out laughing, Hermione was giggling behind her newspaper. 

“Merlin ‘Arry I’d forgot about that!” Seamus said through his laughter. 

Ron was rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. 

“Ahh simpler times,” Neville said.

Harry smiled fondly at his friends, and at the memories of their first year. He’ll never forget what it felt like riding his broom for the first time. 

\---------------

Harry met Draco in the Entrance Hall at eleven o’clock. 

Harry, finally back in his Quidditch robes and still dealing with the waves of nostalgia he’d felt since he’d put them on, was now facing an eruption of entirely new feelings at the sight of Draco in his own emerald and silver Quidditch robes. 

“Ready to go?” Draco said as he approached Harry. 

They set off toward the pitch and saw the huddle of tiny first years waiting for them. As the boys drew closer, they could see their tiny faces looking excited and nervous. 

“There’s no way we were ever that small,” Draco said as his eyes swept over the group of miniatures. 

Harry chucked, “I think our egos just made us think we were bigger...Yours did anyway.” 

Draco punched him in the arm, a playful smirk on his face, “Keep talking Chosen One.” 

Harry couldn’t argue with that. He smiled, shaking his head before turning to the first years. 

Their bulging eyes bore into him and Draco. Apparently they weren’t only excited about flying, but by being in the mere presence of Harry Potter and his infamous Slytherin Death Eater enemy. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Harry and this is Draco.” 

Suddenly the first years broke into an excited chatter.   
“We know who you are!”   
“Harry we love you!”   
“Are you two enemies!”   
“Is it true you killed You Know Who with Expelliarmus?”   
“Harry will you sign my robes!”   
“Harry did you really beat up Draco on the Quidditch pitch in your fifth year!”  
“Draco I heard you turned into a ferret once!” 

“Quiet please!” Harry yelled feebly. He heard Draco giggling behind him. 

Harry decided the only way to shut the overly energetic children up would be through magic. He wordlessly cast a Silencing charm and all of kids' open mouths were suddenly silenced. 

“Right. Before we start, I want you all to know that Draco and I are friends and we’d hope all of you, no matter what house you’re in, are friends too.” 

Harry felt Draco snap turn his head toward him at the mention of him and Draco being friends. 

“But we’re here to fly. So if you could all stand in a line please.” 

The first years shuffled messily until they all stood next to one another in a straight line facing Harry and Draco. 

Draco turned to the broom shed and spoke clearly, “Accio brooms.” 

About fifteen brooms flew out of the shed. A few of the kids screamed but then each of the brooms turned and lay next to each of the first years. 

“Thank you Draco,” Harry said as some of the first years were murmuring, “Did you see that?!” “How did he do that?”

“OK,” Harry continued loudly, “Now put out your hand, look down at your broom and say ‘up!’” 

At once all of the first years began yelling various tones of ‘up’ and Harry and Draco could only look upon them and suppress their laughter. Harry had to admit they were quite cute, but their struggle really was quite humorous. 

After all the children had mounted their Brooms, Harry gave a flying demonstration and got them all to see if they could float along the grass in a straight line. 

Then after thirty minutes, Harry stood back as Draco took over and began explaining the rules and positions of Quidditch. 

All of the first years stood around Draco in a close, huddled circle as the blond was sitting on his knees on the grass next to a trunk that harboured all the Quidditch balls. 

Harry stood a few meters away from the circle with his arms crossed, smiling fondly at the sight. There were various sounds of excited intrigue. 

“Wow! Look at the Snitch!”   
“That’s so cool!”  
“Have you ever been hit by a Bludger Draco?”  
“I hope I get to play Chaser one day!”   
“Draco what position did you play?” 

Harry felt his insides warm with love at the sight of the children so engaged with Draco, so enthralled at his words and explanations. He was smiling up at them from the ground and they looked back at him with awe. 

“I played Seeker.” Draco said kindly as he played with the Snitch. 

“Wow! So you played Harry then?”  
“Is that why you were enemies?” 

Draco could only laugh lightly, “No. I think it was just the expectation of our houses. For some reason we were made to believe that Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s weren’t allowed to get along. But we’re past that now.” 

A few of the first years looked at Harry as Draco began packing away the trunk. 

“So who was the better Seeker Draco, you or Harry?” 

Draco actually laughed now, “Definitely Harry.” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, let alone seeing. Who was this person? So kind, so generous, so calm. Harry had to resist the urge to not run up and hug him. 

When all the first years had left the pitch and headed back up to the castle, Harry and Draco were stacking the brooms back up in the broom shed. 

“I think that went well. No one had done a Longbottom, I think that means we did a good job.” 

Harry laughed thinking back at the memory of Neville flying up into the air back in first year and then crashing back down into the ground. Of course, it wasn’t funny at the time, but the nostalgia of the memory made him smile. 

“I agree. I think we make a great team,” Harry turned to look at the blond, “The first years really liked you.” 

Draco shrugged. 

As he made his way to leave the shed, Harry grabbed his upper arm. 

“It’s true Draco. You were great.” 

Draco looked at Harry with earnest eyes. His mouth formed a small grin. Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco’s free arm reached up and Draco’s fingers graced softly down Harry’s cheek. 

“So were you.” 

And then the hand was gone and Draco left the shed.


	9. Drunk Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one, hope you enjoy it :)

In the afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were sitting in the eighth year section of the library, trying to fit in some homework. 

“So Dean and I went up to the Room at lunch to try it out,” Seamus said quietly. “It worked. There was everything we needed.” 

Ron, Harry and Neville beamed at him. 

Hermione looked concerned, “You’re sure the food and drink is digestible?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Seamus said. 

Hermione sighed. 

“C’mon ‘Mione, it’ll be fine,” Ron said, resting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Well I think we should ask Blaise for his supply too, just in case.” 

“I think I’d be more afraid to drink something from a Slytherin then whatever the Room has conjured up,” Neville said. 

“He seemed honest enough,” Harry said lightly. 

“Yes, Blaise isn’t gonna try and kill us,” Hermione said. 

“Whatever,” Seamus said impatiently, “I’m gonna ask Blaise anyway. More drinks the better right?” He winked at them all and then got up and left the library. 

\--------------

By the time Harry got back to the common room in the evening, there were only the boys lying about. All the girls were up in their rooms getting ready for the eighth year party. Harry was still wearing his Quidditch robes from this morning, still unable to muster up the motivation to get changed. It was only 8 PM. They’d all just come back from dinner and Harry was feeling pleasantly full and lazy. 

Then Hermione came down, looking beautiful. She wore a green sleeveless dress that went down to her mid calf. It was tight around her chest but loose at the bottom. And underneath she wore a tight, white long sleeve top. She wore plain white sneakers with the outfit and she looked perfectly like herself. 

Ron was practically gaping when she came down stairs. 

“Harry,” she had that disappointing look on her face, “Aren’t you getting dressed?” 

Hermione stood behind the couch where Ron and Harry were slouching comfortably. She tugged on Harry’s robes behind his neck attempting to pull him up. 

He slowly rose from the couch and headed to his dorm. 

On his way up the stairs he ran into Draco, and was practically Stupefied on the spot at the sight of him. The blond wore a tight black top and an oversized white button up T-shirt over the top that was left open and hanging loosely off his shoulders. The tightness of the black top clung to his middle and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off his toned form. He wore the same black trousers that fit his legs perfectly and a black belt with a gold lettering. The pants were cropped at his ankles, with shiny black shoes. Draco’s hair was handsomely dischelleved, the same waves falling effortlessly from the top of his head. The blonds hands were in his trouser pockets as he looked down at Harry on the upper step. 

Draco shone that infamous smirk, “Why am I not surprised you’re still in your robes?” 

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat in a futile attempt to disengage from the beauty that radiated from Draco. 

He shrugged and looked at the ground, “Yeah self-preservation has never been my strong point.”

Harry looked at the gold lettering on Draco’s belt again. 

“Hey I hope that ‘LV’ doesn’t stand for Lord Voldemort.” 

Draco burst out laughing.

“Oh Potter,” he wiped the tears away from his eyes, “It’s a fashion label called Louis Vuitton. Surely you’ve heard of it, it’s muggle for Merlin’s sake.” 

Harry just stared at him unknowingly. 

Draco chuckled and his grey eyes flashed at Harry before he kept moving down the stairs, “I’ll see you at the party Potter.” 

Harry could only stand there trying to catch his breath. OK, even if he hadn't admitted to himself he liked boys, he could definitely admit to himself that he liked Draco Malfoy. 

\----------------

The eighth years were to travel to the Room of Requirement in small packs in order to avoid detection from Filch. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione used Harry’s invisibility cloak. Some of the others used Disillusionment Charms and the rest used crude spells to distract Filch so as to think Peeves was running amok. 

Harry, having never cared about his appearance before, didn’t plan on starting tonight. He wore a dark navy hoodie, black straight leg jeans and black trainers. 

As the Golden Trio hurried along underneath the cloak, Hermione spoke. 

“You look handsome Harry.” 

Harry spluttered and choked. He was hunched over between the brunette and the redhead. 

Ron spoke from his other side. 

“And me?! I look handsome too ‘Mione.” 

“Yes Ron, we know that.

“Well I’d like to hear it from you more often,” Ron said sharply. 

“I’m just making sure Harry knows how fanciable he is.” 

“Where’re you going with this Hermione?” Harry said sternly. 

Hermione giggled but Harry’s question was never answered. 

Shortly after narrowly missing Filch up the stairs to the seventh floor, they removed the cloak and Ron walked back and forth three times, thinking hard, ‘I want to go to the legal age eighth year party.’

Suddenly, a great oak wooden double door appeared upon the blank space of the wall. When the three entered, they were blown off their feet with loud, blasting music. The Room looked just like a house party. The lights were dimmed. There was a fireplace along one wall with a rug, a couch and two armchairs surrounding it. Long, thick ribbons that looked like streamers hung loosely from the ceiling. This reminded Harry of Slughorn’s Christmas party back in sixth year. There was a large wooden table adorned with party food and next to that, another table with a large assortment of drinks. There were many comfortable armchairs spread throughout the room. 

The room itself wasn’t oversized, it felt like the perfect space for a party of their number. 

Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, Padma and Hannah were already dancing wildly. Seamus and Blaise were standing proudly next to their drinks table. Dean, Neville and Ernie were in polite conversation by the fire. Theo and Draco stood leaning against a wall laughing together. Everyone had drinks in their hands and they all looked completely relaxed. 

“Blimey, the party started not five minutes ago,” Ron said as they all looked around. 

“Hello everyone.” An airy voice spoke from behind Harry and he knew exactly who it was. 

The Golden Trio turned.

“Luna!” Harry said. 

“Hello Harry Potter. Thank you for inviting me Hermione.” 

“It’s no trouble at all Luna, you’re practically one of us.” 

“That’s a very kind thing to say. Ginny was sorry she couldn’t come, she got detention for hexing a Hufflepuff into the hospital wing for a week because he was being mean to Slytherin’s.” 

Harry laughed, classic Ginny. 

The four of them walked further into the room. 

“Aye ‘Arry! Come try this!” Seamus yelled at him from across the room. 

Ron and Harry broke away from Hermione and Luna as the two went to join the other dancing girls. 

When Harry and Ron approached Blaise and Seamus, Seamus thrust a shot glass into Harry’s hand. Harry barely looked at the blue looking liquid before he threw back down his throat. It burned as he wiped his mouth. 

“Yum,” He smiled. 

“Here Ron,” Seamus said as he gave Ron the same type of liquid. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice the dim lighting in the room and he soon realised his predicament; dark atmospheres always pursued Harry into recklessness, to do things that he would usually hesitate to do in the daylight. He instantaneously felt himself not caring. He hadn’t had a drink in a while so why not enjoy himself with his friends. 

Ever since the end of the war, Harry tried to be as present as possible, reminding himself that the past was the past and the future didn’t harbour any prospects of defeating Dark Lords, so he took another shot from Seamus and readily resolved to get drunk. 

The night was going well. Everyone seemed content in each other’s company. The music still blared loudly and Neville, Dean, Blaise and Draco had joined in the dancing with the girls. Draco and Pansy held hands as they spun each other around and Harry had to keep reminding himself to stop staring before he felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight, his arousal only deepening by his drunken state. 

He, Ron and Seamus were quite easily the drunkest there. They were sitting on the couch beside the drinks table practically falling over each other in their fits of laughter. It seemed, to Harry and Seamus, that whenever Ron spoke, it happened to be the funniest thing they’d ever heard, so Ron wouldn’t even finish what he was saying before he lost it in giggles as well. Nothing they were laughing at made sense, but that simply made it funnier. And in between the giggles, the three boys kept drowning themselves in varied drinks. 

Every time Harry had downed whatever spirit and soft drink that was in his glass, he took a shot for good measure before starting on his next mixed drink. 

“Blimey ‘Arry, you’re really going for it tonight,” Seamus laughed as he watched Harry swallow another shot of Firewhisky. 

Harry simply shrugged smiling. He really didn’t know why he was getting himself so plastered but he was having so much fun that he didn’t care. 

“Who cares!” Ron said hiccuping, “I love drunk Harry.” 

A particular favourite song of Harry’s had just begun to play and he suddenly stood up on the couch and started singing loudly. 

“Pressure! Pushing down on me! Pressing down on you! No man ask for!” 

Before his hazy brain could catch up with reality, Ron and Seamus had also stood up next to him on the couch, the three of them wrapping their arms around each other’s shoulders and singing absurdly loud.

“It's the terror of knowing what the world is about!  
Watching some good friends screaming ‘let me out!’  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher!  
Pressure on people, people on streets!”

Their loud singing left them breathless and then Seamus fell on Harry and Harry fell on Ron and they ended up a tangle of limbs on the floor, laughing hysterically. 

They lay next to each other trying to catch their breaths. Their various drinks spilled all over their clothes. 

After a minute they saw Hermione, Blaise and Draco make their way over to their sprawled bodies on the floor. 

“Honestly Ronald, we’ve been here forty-five minutes!” 

“It’s just a bit of fun ‘Mione-” Harry slurred giggling. 

“I’m talking to you too Harry James Potter! You’re a mess.” 

The boys ignored her and started singing on the floor. 

“'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love (people on streets) dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves!”

Hermione shook her head as Blaise and Draco laughed. 

“‘Mione you look really beautiful,” Ron said hiccuping again. 

This was apparently very funny according to Harry and Seamus and they both broke out in another fit of giggles. 

Harry saw Hermione try to suppress a smile looking down at them. Blaise had his arms crossed looking smug, apparently pleased that his drinks were having their preferred effect. And Draco was looking fondly at Harry, licking his lips as he caught Harry’s eyes. 

Hermione waved her hand and cast a wordless cleaning charm over the three drunken boys. Then she, Blaise and Draco moved to help them up. Hermione grasped Ron’s hands as she pulled him to stand. Blaise ducked under Seamus’s arm and helped him up. And then before Harry could contemplate what was happening, Draco was lifting Harry up, his grip under his elbows. 

In Harry’s drunkenness, he fell forwards into Draco, his head falling onto Draco’s shoulders. Before Harry pulled away, he revelled in Draco’s scent, the aroma only making him more delirious with euphoria amidst his intoxicated state. 

When Harry pulled back, his glazed eyes stared at Draco. He reached up and pushed his blond bangs out of his eyes. 

Harry hiccuped, “You look great Draco.” 

Draco chuckled, “I didn’t know you were a Bowie fan.” 

Harry choked again. Draco Malfoy, pureblood prince, knowing who David Bowie was. It was unheard of. 

Before Harry could reply, Pansy had come up to them and tucked her arm under Draco’s, interlacing them. 

“Hey Pansy,” Harry slurred. 

She sniggered at him, “Hey Potter. Enjoying yourself are we?” She looked him up and down. The alcohol so deep in Harry’s bloodstream that he couldn’t even bring himself to feel insecure under her gaze. He suspected she was looking at an exceptionally dishevelled boy who had, at this point, lost all inhibitions as he stared contently at Draco. 

“Well, when you’ve finished your staring competition, feel free to join us, we’re gonna play a few games.” 

She turned, taking Draco with her and Harry watched as they joined a forming circle in the middle of the room. 

“Oi! Harry! Get over here!” Ron yelled. 

Ron was taking a seat in between Hermione and Seamus. Harry quickly turned to grab more drinks for them, before joining the circle. 

He sat down between Seamus and Lavender. Then beside Lavender was Parvati, then Neville, then Theo, then Blaise, then Pansy, then Draco, then Luna, then Hannah, then Padma, then Ernie, then Justin, then Anthony and then finally, Dean closing the circle next to Hermione. 

“OK everyone,” came Pansy’s voice floating into Harry’s conscience. She waved her wand and the volume of the music suddenly decreased so that people could hear her. “We’re going to play some party games,” her mischievous smile stirring apprehension in Harry’s stomach. 

“First up, we’re gonna play Truth or Dare.” 

This caused a few giggles and Pavarti and Lavender started whispering profusely to one another. 

“Does everyone know how to play?” 

“Yes. But why do we have to?” Ernie said looking thoroughly put out. 

“Come on MacMillan. All in the name of Inter-house unity,” her smirk only widening. 

“All right, for those who don’t know, if your name is called out, you choose either truth or dare. If it's truth, you gotta confess. If it’s dare,” she giggled, “well we’ll reach that bridge when we cross it.” 

Harry could only be thankful he was so drunk. He saw some of the worried looks on the eighth years faces, looking as though they were ready to get up and leave the party right now. 

“Right, I guess I’ll go first-” 

“Wait!” Hermione had interrupted her. She reached into the pocket of her dress pulling out a small vial of what Harry could only assume to be Veritaserum. 

“Truth potion,” Hermione held the bottle up smiling. 

Gasps flew around the circle. 

“‘Mione!” Ron said next to her. 

“What? It’s so people aren’t accused of lying.” 

“Granger, I’m impressed. You’ve come prepared,” Pansy said.

Harry figured he drank so much already, what was a few drops of truth potion going to do. He actually figured, being at that peak stage of drunkenness when one felt absolutely invincible, that he needn’t even take the potion, for the alcohol would have him spilling the truth regardless. 

The small vial went around the circle, each person taking three drops. Harry, Ron and Seamus washed their drops down with more Vodka and lemonade. Everyone had various glasses of drink in their hands, but there was no denying that the three Gryffindor boys were the blindest. Still giggling to themselves before Hermione would shoot them a look as to try to shut them up. 

“Right,” Pansy said again, “Me first,” Her eyes scanned the circle, before landing on Seamus. 

“Finnigan.” 

He was still giggling with Ron and Harry before he coughed and looked at her, “Yeah?” 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Are you in love with Dean Thomas?” 

“Yeah?” 

He said it so casually as if he was questioning Pansy’s sanity. Murmurs flew around the circle and Dean blushed but Seamus just returned to his drink. 

“OK my turn,” Seamus slurred, “Blaise.” 

“Yes?” Blaise raising his eyebrows in a challenging sort of way. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Take your shirt off.” 

Blaise obliged calmly, smoothly lifting his T-shirt above his head to reveal a toned chest, shoulders and stomach. ‘Yep, I definitely like boys,’ Harry thought to himself. 

Seamus nodded at Blaise approvingly. 

“Pansy?” 

“Yes, Blaise darling? I choose dare.” 

“Oo she’s keen,” Blaise winked at her. “I dare you to give MacMillan a hickey.” 

Ernie practically spilt his drink all over himself as the rest of the eighth years giggled. 

“Oh it would be my pleasure.” Pansy got up and walked over to Ernie, “Ernie my darling Hufflepuff you look way too stiff, and not in the good way.” She winked at him as the laughs got louder. “Let me help you relax.” 

At this, Pansy lowered herself and straddled Ernie, and started sucking mercilessly at his neck. 

Wolf whistles ensued around the circle and after a few minutes Ernie’s head was lulling back in obvious enjoyment. When Pasny finally got up, Ernie’s hair was messed and his pupils were large, undoubtedly aroused by Pany’s kissing. 

“Earth to Ernie,” Neville said as the others were still sniggering.

“Er, right. Umm, I choose Ron.” 

“Yes Ernie earnest?” Ron said smiling. He’d just taken yet another shot with Harry. 

“Truth or dare?” 

Ron paused for a moment, his intoxication obviously slowing his brain processes. 

“Hmm, I’ll go with dare.” 

“I dare you to chug the rest of the bottle of Firewhisky in front of you.” 

“Ernie!” Hermione said loudly, “Don’t you think he’s had enough already?!” 

“Do it Ron,” Harry said grinning. 

“Good enough for me,” Ron said looking at Harry. Then he grabbed the Firewhisky and downed it one go.

Cheers and claps broke out throughout the circle as Ron wiped his mouth with his sleeve, obviously pleased with himself. 

“Right my go, I pick Neville,” As he turned to him, Ron asked, “Truth or dare?” 

Neville looked on the verge of a panic attack, biting back his lower lip, “Uh...dare.”

Ron smirked, “Make out with Hannah.” 

Harry watched as Neville’s breath hitched, but no sooner had the Gryffindor got up and sat in front of Hannah. Neville tentatively placed his hand on the side of her neck, and then slowly leaned in. Hannah seemed to welcome the kiss, and soon the two had fallen into a dance of lips, Hannah’s hands pulling at Neville's hair and Neville’s hands gripping her hips. 

“Right time’s up!” Pansy shouted. The two broke away and Neville returned to his seat. 

“Neville who do you choose?” 

“Harry, truth or dare?” Neville asked. 

Harry shrugged, “Truth.” 

“Do you like girls or boys?” 

Harry felt Ron’s eyes snap towards him before he answered casually, “I like both.” 

Harry heard murmurs, giggles and whispers ensue around the circle. 

“Blaise.” 

“Dare.” 

“Make out with Malfoy.” 

Ron spat out his drink as the others laughed and looked between Draco and Blaise with wide eyes. 

“Sure,” Blaise said. And sure enough he’d pulled Draco into his lap, gripped the blond's hair and dug his tongue deep into his mouth. 

They kissed for a minute or so and Harry was hardening at the mere sight of the two boys kissing, he couldn’t pull his eyes away, it was the hottest thing ever. The way Draco had slightly ground down into Blaise’s hips and Blaise’s grip on Draco’s hair only tightened. Merlin they looked liked they’d done this before. 

The truths and dares continued to go around the circle, Harry only getting drunker and drunker at the passing minute. He’d noticed however, through his drunken haze, the dares getting more and more sexual. 

Now the eighth years had resorted to giving each other lap dances. Parvati on Lavender, Seamus on Dean. And Hermione made out with Pansy, and Theo with Luna. 

“Potter,” came Pansy’s voice from somewhere in the distance. 

“Dare,” hiccuping into his glass. 

“Straddle Draco while you suck his neck.”

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. He felt like he’d overdosed in Felix Felicis the way he was so uninhibited, ignoring Ron’s spluttering and walking confidently over to Draco, lowering himself and straddling his hips. 

Harry dug his head into Draco’s neck and breathed in his delicious scent, before running his tongue up his neck just below the blond’s ear. 

Harry heard Draco’s breath hitch. Harry began sucking lavishly on the soft skin and before long, Draco’s head was falling back and his eyes were closing, humming in undeniable pleasure. 

Spurred on by Draco’s arousing sounds, Harry began to grind against Draco’s hips, feeling his growing erection in his pants and needing to find friction. He heard Draco choke out a moan at the pressure Harry had ground down into Draco. 

Harry let out a pleasurable breath into Draco’s neck as his grinding became more intense. Draco then gripped Harry’s collar, then snuck his other hand underneath the bottom of Harry’s hoodie. Harry hummed in response as Draco began to feel up Harry’s abs. 

“Potter,” Draco rasped. 

Harry continued to suck on Draco’s neck, not ever wanting this pleasure to end. Draco was so irresistibly sexy, Harry just wanted to eat him up. 

“Uh Hem,” Pansy’s voice registered somewhere in Harry’s somewhat functioning brain. Harry and Draco suddenly stilled at her interruption. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry slowly got up from Draco, the bulge in his pants embarrassingly uncomfortable as he made his way back to his place in the circle. Draco was red, his eyes had darkened, his hair a mess and his clothes askew, Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more arousing. 

“Well I don’t know about anyone else, but that was freaking hot,” Lavender said with raised eyebrows. 

A few of the other girls laughed in agreement. Harry’s eyes found Hermione, whose face shone a knowing smile. 

A few more hours had passed. The eighth years had moved on from Truth or Dare to play Spin the Bottle, and to Harry’s disappointment, he didn’t get to kiss Draco. 

Now all the students were spread out again across the room, even more comfortable with one another, and a whole lot more drunk (if that was humanly possible for Ron, Harry and Seamus).

Draco was dancing with Luna and Pansy. Neville and Hannah were huddled in an armchair, so were Ron and Hermione, and so were Dean and Seamus.

Harry was oddly by the fire with Blaise. 

“So Draco tells me you're straight? Or so he thinks.” 

Blaise laughed, “I don’t really go by labels. If I think someones attractive, whether they’re male or female, I’ll go for em’.” 

“I think they have a word for that.” 

The Slytherin laughed again, “Yeah I know. Society wants us shoved into categories. So yes, I am bisexual, but I figure it’s easier to just live your life, love who you want.” 

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. 

A short while after, Harry saw Draco leaning against the wall next to the food table, a small glass with amber liquid in it, looking totally peaceful. 

Harry somehow managed to make his way over to the blond, stumbling a little on his way over. 

“Alright there scarhead?” Draco said playfully as he took another sip from his glass. 

Harry giggled. He leaned up against the wall next to Draco. 

“Who taught you to dress so well?” 

Draco shrugged, “I like fashion, it’s a good way to express yourself.” 

Suddenly Harry was falling onto Draco again, his body pushing Draco up against the wall. Harry’s head lay on Draco’s shoulder as he sniffed unashamedly. 

“Mmmm, you smell soo good Draco.” 

Harry felt Draco swallow. He then placed his hand on Draco’s stomach, smoothly dragging his hand over Draco’s abs to his chest. 

“P-Potter,” Draco whispered. 

“Yes?” Harry murmured into the blond’s neck. 

“S-stop.” Draco choked out. 

“Why? You touched me this morning, I need to return the favour.” 

Harry now brought his hand back down to Draco’s waist and began sneaking his hand beneath Draco’s shirt. 

“Merlin you’re fit.” Harry slurred before kissing Draco’s neck. 

Harry watched as Draco’s head tipped back against the wall, to allow Harry better access to his neck. The blond then gripped onto the front of Harry’s hoodie in order to pull Harry closer. 

“H-Harry you’re,” Draco cleared his throat, “You’re drunk. We c-can’t.”

Harry ignored him as he kept sucking on Draco’s neck and ran his hand softly over Draco’s toned stomach. 

“Get a room,” Blaise said, appearing suddenly beside them. 

Lavender, Parvati and Pansy were standing behind Blaise giggling uncontrollably. 

Draco and Harry instantly broke away. 

In Harry’s embarrassed haste, he actually tumbled and fell to the ground. The laughter around him only intensified, and he found himself laughing as well. 

“Oh Harry,” Hermione’s motherly voice suddenly ran through his ears, “Time for bed I think.” 

\-------------

When they were all heading back to their common room, Harry felt himself being practically dragged by Hermione and Draco. They both had each of his arms slung over their shoulders as they helped him back through the castle. It was late enough that they could assume Filch was asleep. 

“Did I mention how much I love you both?” Harry said, his eyes half closed. “Like we’ve all been through so much together. I sometimes have to sit back and be like ‘is this really my life?’ ‘Am I really a wizard?’” 

Draco was chuckling beside him as they walked on. Hermione was sighing. 

“You guys are so beautiful. Hermione that dress looks so great on you, Ron is so lucky isn’t he? Draco did I ever tell you how much I love the colour of your hair? It’s just like, you know, it’s like, so blond! You really are-” Harry hiccuped again, “-so handsome.” 

“Oh God Harry,” Hermione cringed. 

“What? He’s beautiful isn’t he?” 

“Yes Harry.” 

When they’d reached the door to the common room, they met Ron being virtually carried by Dean and Neville. 

“RON!” Harry yelled. 

“HARRY!” 

The two disengaged from their helping friends and ran toward each other, colliding in a crashing hug. 

“You guys literally saw each other five minutes ago,” Hermione said disdainfully. 

“What? Can’t I hug my best friend?” Ron said. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen them this drunk,” Neville said. 

As Harry and Ron were helped by Draco and Hermione to ascend the stairs to their rooms, Ron was whining. 

“‘Mioneee, why I can’t sleep with you.” 

“Yeah Hermione why can’t he sleep with you? I’m sleeping with Draco,” Harry said. 

Draco was suddenly choking on his own breath. Ron just started laughing, obviously too drunk to believe Harry’s words.

“Harry that’s between you and Draco,” Hermione said as they reached Harry and Draco’s platform. 

“Um, I can take care of him Hermione, if you want to help Weasley,” Draco said tentatively. 

“Thank you Draco, goodnight Harry.” She turned, pulling Ron up the stairs along with her. 

Draco had grabbed Harry’s hand and let him into Harry’s room. He led him to his bed and Harry sat down on it, still clinging to Draco as the blond stood next to the bed. 

Harry tugged on his hand and motioned Draco to sit on the bed next to him. 

Draco moved apprehensively, but sat nonetheless. 

Harry stared into the blond’s eyes, “Sleep with me.” 

Draco averted his gaze, “Um, OK.” 

Harry moved closer to him. Draco still averting Harry’s eyes. Harry slowly reached over and ran his hand down Draco’s chest, feeling the softness of the fabric of Draco’s top. 

Harry slowly ran his hand back up Draco’s chest up to his neck, combing his fingers through the hair at Draco’s nape. Once again, Draco’s head fell back in pleasure. 

This gave Harry all the encouragement he needed. He shifted even more closely to Draco and nuzzled his head into the blond's neck, leaving a trail of kisses from under Draco’s ear down to his shoulder. 

Draco gripped Harry’s hoodie, moaning, “H-Harry, I-I can’t,” He began to push Harry away, 

Harry sat back frowning, his heart beating extra fast, “Why? What’s wrong?” 

Draco looked away, “I… Not when you’re like this. I don’t, I don’t want to take advantage.” 

Harry gripped Draco’s hand, forcing him to look at Harry, “Draco I’m fine. I want to.” 

“You’re drunk out of your mind Harry,” Draco said. 

“Drunk enough to admit I want you.” 

Draco blushed. 

Harry began kissing his neck again, “I’m fine I promise,” Harry breathed between kisses.

“You’re sure?” Draco whispered. 

“Positive. I mean, as long as you want to too?” 

Draco chuckled, “Are you kidding Potter? I want nothing more.” 

Harry growled into Draco’s neck. Just hearing Draco admit he wanted him made Harry hard. 

They moved so that they were both properly sitting on the bed. Draco ran his hand through Harry’s hair and pulled his head back so as to look at him properly. 

The blonde then moved his hand to cup Harry’s throat. He looked deeply into Harry’s eyes as he grazed his thumb along Harry’s jaw. 

Harry felt his heart thumping in his chest, suddenly feeling more awake than he had done the whole night. 

Slowly, Draco shifted closer to Harry and leaned in, closing the gap between them. 

Draco’s lips tasted of Hennessy and were so soft Harry instantly melted into the kiss. 

It was slow and tentative, Draco’s hand still gently cupping Harry’s jaw. 

Draco murmured into the kiss, “You smell like you’ve been swimming in a punch bowl.” 

Harry felt Draco smile against his lips as he began to chuckle himself. 

Harry shifted closer to Draco, reaching out and clinging onto his top. Draco hummed and deepened the kiss. 

After a moment Harry opened his mouth and Draco entered. Merlin Draco was such a good kisser. Who knew kissing a boy would feel so good. 

Eventually their kisses grew more urgent, their tongues fighting against each other as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Draco’s hand pulled at Harry’s hair and Harry’s grip on Draco’s shirt tightened. 

They broke apart but then Draco nuzzled into Harry’s neck and began to suck. Trailing kisses along the line between Harry’s ear and his shoulder. Draco gripped Harry’s head pulling it back so as to allow himself more access. 

“Merlin Draco you’re so hot,” Harry moaned. 

Harry, now painfully hard, shifted so he was straddling Draco’s hips. Draco welcomed the position as he continued to kiss Harry’s neck. 

Draco was sitting cross legged underneath Harry and he pulled back to admire the brunette sitting on top of him. He reached up once again and graced his thumb along Harry’s cheek bone, then pulled him back down for a passionate kiss. 

Harry hummed into it, suddenly needing friction as he began to grind down into Draco.

Harry breathed heavily into the kiss, now feeling Draco’s erection beneath him. 

He gripped Draco’s collar as they continued to kiss deeply, Draco once more cupping Harry’s neck. 

Harry was now unashamedly rutting against Draco, causing Draco to cling to Harry’s shirt as his head fell back at the friction. 

“My God Harry, that feels so good,” Draco breathed with his eyes closed. 

Draco looked up again and resumed kissing Harry’s neck. 

Harry groaned deeply at the sensation, the feel of rubbing up against Draco’s erection and the feel of Draco’s lips against his neck; it was absolute bliss. 

Draco then broke away from Harry’s neck and looked at him, his eyes darkened with arousal. Harry stopped his grinding and looked back at Draco in earnest, utterly mesmerised by his gaze. 

Slowly, Draco ran his hand down Harry’s chest. He gripped the bottom of Harry’s hoodie and pulled it over his head. 

He moved forward to softly kiss Harry’s bare chest, before sitting back again and placing his hand at the top of Harry’s trousers.  
Harry’s hips bucked at the touch. Draco smiled before carefully undoing his fly and reaching inside Harry’s boxers. 

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry clung to him so as to not fall back in overwhelming pleasure. 

Draco chuckled before pulling out Harry’s member and gracing his thumb over the leaking tip. 

Harry groaned loudly. 

Draco then began to stroke him, slowly at first. Harry couldn't remember a time when he’d ever felt so good. 

Already disturbingly hard, Harry didn’t know how long he’d last under Draco’s touch. 

As Draco’s grip on Harry became tighter and his strokes began to speed up, Harry was panting, but Draco looked up at Harry in his lap and captured his lips once more. 

Harry was moaning into their kisses. Draco then moved back down to Harry’s neck, sucking and biting. 

Harry thought he may actually explode. Draco’s hand around his cock and his wet, breathing lips against his neck was the most sensational feeling. 

Draco knew just how to do it, squeezing and twisting at the right moments, bringing Harry closer and closer to the edge. 

As Draco continued to suck on Harry’s neck, Harry’s grip on Draco’s collar was so tight he thought he might actually rip the boy’s shirt. 

“D-Draco I’m” Harry groaned again, “I’m close.” 

Draco captured Harry’s lips again and murmured into the kiss, “Come for me Harry.” 

Harry struggled to kiss back through his heavy breaths and moans, but fought to keep the connection as Draco’s lips tasted like candy. 

Harry gasped as he fell forwards slightly, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco continued to stroke him thoroughly as Harry panted into Draco’s neck. 

“Oh G-god, Draco.”

“You’re so handsome Harry,” Draco whispered into his ear. 

Draco gripped ever so tightly on Harry’s cock and before Harry knew it, he was coming hard into Draco’s hand. He bit down onto Draco’s neck as he came, so as to stop himself from groaning embarrassingly loud. His hips bucked into Draco’s hand as he rode out his high, feeling Draco’s hand rest on his hip to steady him. 

As Harry’s breath began to slow, he began trailing soft kisses along Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco hummed in response before pulling Harry back to capture his lips softly. 

The pleasure in Harry’s veins swam through his body. Draco had literally just wanked him off and it was quite possibly the best climax of his life. And Draco just looked so sexy sitting underneath him. 

“Was that good?” Draco chuckled, his grey eyes sparkling. 

Harry’s voice was raspy, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good in my life.” 

As Draco cast a wordless Cleaning charm over the two of them, Harry felt Draco’s erection still as hard as ever beneath him. 

“Hey what about you!” Harry said as he shifted to fumble at the fly of Draco’s trousers. 

Draco shook his head, “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Draco I want to,” Harry said clearly. 

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t think I’ll last any longer than you.” 

“I don’t care, let me-” 

“Lay back,” Draco said suddenly. 

Draco’s eyes were still dark. Mesmerized by his gaze, Harry shifted back to lay against the pillows. He propped himself up on his elbows to look back at Draco, who was crawling on top of him. 

Harry felt himself smirking, “Merlin, be careful or I’ll be hard again in five minutes.” 

Draco snickered. The blond placed his arms on either side of Harry’s head and lay the rest of his body on top of him. Slowly, Draco lowered himself, nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck as he began grinding against Harry’s pelvis.  
Harry choked out a breath at the sudden friction. 

Draco gripped one hand on the pillow beside Harry’s head and the other, gripping tightly onto Harry’s hip. He was breathing heavily into Harry’s neck and Harry really did think he may be hard again in a minute. 

It only took Draco a couple of grind’s before Harry felt him shudder on top of him and groan breathlessly against his ear. 

“God Harry.” 

Harry wanted to hear that rasping voice a thousand times over. The fact that Draco had moaned his name as he came on top of him was easily the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. His lower abdomen was swimming again in arousal. 

Draco laid on top of Harry, his blond head still nuzzled into Harry’s neck, before his breathing slowed and he eventually rolled off of him. 

“Well that was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me,” Harry spoke first. 

Draco laughed as he stared up at the ceiling, resting his head under his hand.

Harry turned to face him, and then after a minute, Draco did the same. 

They stared into each other's eyes. 

Harry had no idea what Draco was thinking, was now the right time to bring up that gravitational pull that Harry believed urged the two together? Or would it be better to just come clean and admit to Draco that he liked him? What if Draco just thought this was a fun thing to do and he really had no feelings for Harry? The Slytherin was so free these days that he seemed to just go where the tide took him. He thought it better not to tell Draco how he felt, considering he was still distantly intoxicated and Draco might think he was just taking the piss. 

“You’re doing it again. I can see it growing bigger in your eyes.” 

“What?” Harry said. 

“Your mind, it’s in overdrive.” 

Harry blanked. 

Draco reached up and wiped a stray curl of hair out of Harry’s eyes. Harry leaned into the touch. 

Draco giggled, “Sometimes I think you are dangerously touch deprived Potter. 

Harry looked at him seriously, “I am.” So the truth serum was still stirring in his bloodstream then. 

“Oh-” Draco suddenly looked worried.

“It’s fine Draco… You seem to be helping with that.”


	10. Autumn Evenings on the Quidditch Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a bridging chapter. Hogsmeade trips, Ministry inquiries, and Christmas at Hogwarts to come soon :) stay tuned

Harry awoke next morning not only with a splitting headache, but also in an empty bed. 

As hazy thoughts from the night before swam through his mind, the one thing he could be certain of was sleeping next to Draco, but where was the blond now?

As Harry shifted to sit up, his bedroom began to spin.

“Uh!” Harry clasped his forehead with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. 

This wasn’t going to be a fun Sunday. 

When he made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast, (purely by memory as his head was still spinning and this thoroughly disturbed his vision), he slowly made his way up to the eighth year table, still desperately clutching his head. 

It seemed, through his dizziness even with his glasses on, that everyone was already there. 

Notably, Ron looked entirely put out; his head resting on folded his arms face down on the table. 

Seamus was practically sleeping on Dean; his whole body slumped up against him. 

As Harry approached, Dean called out. 

“All right there Harry?” 

Dean was smiling at him, as were the other eighth years as Harry plonked down in between Parvati and Ron, throwing his head in his hands. 

He avoided their eyes before finally reaching to grab some toast and porridge. His stomach had a sickly stirring sensation whirring around it and yet he also felt tremendously hungry. As he munched down his toast, Harry concluded that he may very well be running to the toilet cubicle any minute now to hurdle up whatever was stirring inside him, but as for right now, he was hungry and his toast and porridge seemed to be slowly waking up his brain. 

“I’m surprised you even made it to breakfast Harry,” Hermione said. 

“Oh come on, Ron was way worse than me.” 

“Oi.” Came Ron’s muffled voice from the table. 

The other eighth years laughed. 

Harry looked around at them properly now, and he noticed, with a jolt, that the Slytherin’s were no longer sitting at their designated end of the table. 

There was Pansy, sitting right next to Hermione across from him. Blaise sat on Seamus’s otherside, Theo sat between Neville and Hannah, and finally, with another lurching feeling, sat Draco at the head of the table, only one seat away from Harry. 

Harry caught his eye and Draco smirked at him, and no sooner was Harry suddenly sobered. 

Nobody seemed to be discussing this new seating arrangement. It seemed to Harry, to come under that umbrella of things teenagers did but never talked about, and everyone obeyed the agenda knowingly. 

Harry was always one to speak his mind and ask questions, because sometimes he hated the agendas that were formed and passively obeyed, in fact, it was these agendas that had caused such disunity between the four houses in the past. But as he was sitting so close to Draco, he concluded that he could readily go along with this one like everybody else. 

The conversation for the remainder of breakfast was polite and friendly. Harry had contributed to none of it. His head still ached and his ‘fight or flight’ kept turning on and off every time he thought he would throw up. The only human interaction he did allow himself was intermittent glances at Draco, who, whenever he caught Harry’s eye, would raise his eyebrows and shake his head smiling. 

Not long after, Harry watched as McGonagall rose from the Headmistress’s chair, and began to head back through the Great Hall. 

Upon passing the eighth year table, she stopped abruptly. Her eyes seemed to sweep over them and they turned to look back at her innocently.  
It appeared as though she was admiring fondly at the new, undiscussed seating arrangement. 

Her warm, wrinkled face broke into a smile, “I am very proud of you all. I never thought I’d see the day that Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson sat together pouring over a book, much less Potter and Mr Malfoy sitting not one meter apart from one another.” 

“Shall I move Professor?” Parvati said from between Harry and Draco, “Believe it or not they’ve been closer than this.” 

Harry choked into his coffee, tinkling of cutlery sounded as people dropped their forks onto the plates in shock, Ron finally looked up; his hair a tangled mess but a frown on his face nonetheless, Draco looked down into his lap blushing, gasps and suppressed giggles issued around the table as they all gaped at Parvati. 

McGonagall’s smile and morphed into a frown of confusion. 

Parvati, suddenly realising her slip up, tried to console herself. 

“Er- I meant when they were playing Quidditch yesterday Professor,” She said quickly. “I was watching them from the lake, they make a good team.” 

Tiny giggles were escaping peoples lips as Harry looked back at McGonagall, mortified. 

She straightened herself clearing her throat, “Right you are Miss Patil. I should hope they are making a good team, the other professors and I took a risk putting Potter and Mr Malfoy together, be sure not to let us down.” She gave a stern look between Harry and Draco. “Good day to you all.” 

And with that, McGonagall stalked off out of the Great Hall. 

As soon as she was out of sight, tremendous laughter broke out around the table. 

“Merlin you Gryffindor’s are something else. I truly wonder if the lot of you have any self-restraint at all,” Blaise said smiling at Parvati. 

Harry turned to her aghast. 

“What was that?!” 

She looked away from him, “I’m sorry Harry! It just sort of, slipped out! Maybe I’m still a little tipsy from yesterday.” 

“Nope, alcohol’s got nothing to do with it, you lions are just crazy,” Blaise said waving his forkful of hashbrown around. 

“What were you even talking about Parvati?” Came Ron’s croaky voice, his eyes half closed turning to her. 

Harry felt his body suddenly run cold and the rest of the table looked between Ron and Parvati. 

Harry caught her eye and shook his profusely. 

“Er, what do you mean what was I talking about…? You heard me, I was watching Harry and Malfoy play Quidditch-” 

“Think there’s a little bit more to it than that,” Pansy said smirking and Blaise chuckled. 

Harry felt himself going red as he refused to look at Ron as he felt the redheads eyes on him. 

“What are you talking about Parkinson?” Ron burped looking at her, obviously still too hungover to be engaged in civilised conversation. 

Pansy’s eyes swept to Harry, who looked at her with hard eyes as if begging her mutely not to say what she was thinking. 

She smirked evilly again and looked back to Ron, “The way I saw it, last night your best mate and his so-called ‘worst enemy’ were having a great old time pinned up against the wall.” 

“Pffft, yeah right Parkinson, nice try.” 

Harry’s heart was beating in his throat. He looked to Draco, who was still looking into his lap, seeming to be patiently waiting for the wrath of Ron Weasley. 

Pansy laughed, “Gods how drunk were you Weasley?! Don’t you remember Potter climbing oh so willingly into Draco’s lap when we played Truth or Dare?” 

“Even if he did,” Ron spat back, “It was a dare wasn’t it?! Harry had no choice!” 

“Dare or not, I don’t think I’d seen Potter get up from the floor quicker no sooner had the dare left my lips.” 

Blaise laughed, “Yeah, Chosen One jumped on Draco like his life depended on it.” 

Harry couldn’t stand it any longer. Every eighth year was listening in with wide eyes like it was some intense reality TV show the Dursley’s used to watch back in Privet Drive. 

This, Harry thought, was a Slytherin at work. Pansy, so enthralled by the humiliation she was inflicting upon not only Harry, but Draco; the boy whom she’d been best friends with for seven years, who, Harry noted, looked utterly terrified. 

“Pansy that’s enough,” Harry choked out through his dry throat. 

“Oh please Potter it’s only a bit of fun. Don’t have me thinking Gryffindor’s are soft. Besides,” She suddenly got to her feet, Blaise following suit, “If we’re all gonna sit together and play happy family, you’re gonna have to get used to our wicked sense of humour. Come on Theo, Draco.” 

As Pansy and Blaise began to walk away from the table, Theo and Draco suddenly stood. 

Draco, avoiding Harry’s eyes at all costs, began to follow his friends out of the Great Hall, looking completely miserable. 

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron said, apparently sober now. 

The rest of the eighth years looked between each other, stunned. 

“All because I said something about Harry and Draco,” Parvati squeaked. 

“I thought we were getting along fine with them?” Seamus said, frowning. 

“Well, it’s like Pansy said,” Hermione spoke cautiously, “We’ll just have to get used to them. Just like they’ll have to get used to us.” 

“I guess that’s true, we’ve really only known them from a distance,” Neville said. 

“Yeah and for good reason!” Hannah said defensively. “Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, they’ve always gotten along fine. There’s a reason Slytherin has its reputation!” 

“There’s bad people in every house,” Harry said suddenly, thinking of the twat Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and Peter Pettigrew being in Gryffindor. 

“Course you’d defend them Harry,” Hannah gave him a dirty look before rising from the table and leaving the Great Hall at a brisk walk.

Harry opened his mouth defensively before Hermione interrupted him. 

“Don’t Harry, she lost her mother...Remember?” 

Harry fell silent, bitterly reminded of the fact that Hannah’s mum had been murdered by a Death Eater, and that Death Eater had very likely been in Slytherin. 

So obviously, they all had a long way to go before they could, in Pansy’s words, ‘play happy families.’ 

\--------------------

After lunch Harry set out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He paid Hagrid a first visit, something he’d been meaning to do since returning to Hogwarts. After he fed Buckbeak and helped Hagrid with his pumpkin patch, they went inside and Harry slurped up his bucket sized mug of tea as Fang rested his drooling snout on Harry’s leg. He and Hagrid swapped stories of their summer and reminisced about Dumbledore, until they both became teary with nostalgia and sweaty with relief at the fact that they both had made it through the war, and were able to return to the happiness of Hogwarts. 

Afterwards, as Harry walked back up the hill from Hagrid’s hut, he felt notably lighter, like he’d just left an unofficial therapy session; not planning on letting his emotions out but it came to that anyway and he realised just how good it felt. He knew Hagrid felt the same way, and resolved to check up on him regularly. 

Harry didn’t want to return to the castle straight away, so he set off around the lake. The autumn air was still and crisp, and the sky was totally blue, reflecting pristinely upon the Great Lake. He looked back up at the castle, admiring its beauty and feeling that same rush of gratitude at the fact that he got to call this place home. 

As Harry’s eyes returned to his path ahead, he noticed a figure sitting in front of the old beech tree that he, Ron and Hermione had claimed as rightfully their own. 

The figure adorned a familiar emerald, oversized sweater, expensive black trousers, and its head was coated in Harry’s undeniable favourite colour; platinum blond. It was Draco. 

Harry quickened his pace, heading toward the beech tree. Draco looked entirely absorbed by the book in front of him and Harry considered that the Slytherin most likely came out here for peace and alone time. But there was that gravitational pull again, and Harry felt himself unable to stop his feet getting nearer and nearer toward the blond. 

As Harry approached from the side, he slowed, not wanting to startle him. 

“Hey Potter.” 

Draco’s voice nearly knocked Harry off his feet. The blond still kept his eyes on his book. 

“Draco, how did you know-? 

He turned to look at Harry now. 

“You have a strong magical trace.” 

Harry stilled. Maybe that’s what Draco called it? The magnetic field between them.

“Oh I...Um thanks?” 

Draco chuckled before returning to his book. Harry moved to sit just beside him. 

“So, how are you?” 

Draco didn’t answer right away. Harry watched his eyes sweep over the page he was on, then mark it with his expensive looking bookmark, then stowed the book beside him. Harry frowned at the front cover, was that? No, couldn’t have been.

“I’m OK. And you? How’s your head?” 

“It’s a little better. That’s why I came out here, for fresh air.” 

Draco nodded before looking out at the lake. Harry studied his features before he spoke again. 

“So what’s your excuse? For being out here...I don’t remember you being that drunk.” 

Draco smiled then looked at Harry, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Harry felt his heart rate speed up, “Well, actually...I was going to ask you that. You see, I was sure we went to bed together, but when I woke up you weren’t there?” 

“Is that all you remember?” Draco looked at him inquisitively, “Falling asleep together?” 

Harry swallowed but kept eye contact, “Well no, I remember us…” He trailed off, “That happened didn’t it? Please tell me it happened? I mean, I know it did, but when I woke up and you weren’t there...I don’t know. Things happen to me all the time and I sometimes have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not going insane.” 

Draco laughed at his rambling, “I’m sure that can happen when you switch between the wizarding and the muggle world.” 

“Yes but-” 

“Yes Harry. We did. I woke up and laid next to you for half an hour or so before I realised you probably wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, so I went down to breakfast.” 

Harry's heart was leaping. He knew he and Draco had gotten each other off last night but hearing Draco’s admittance made him feel a hundred times better. But what did it mean? Harry still didn’t know if this was what Draco just did with his friends. Harry recalled the arousing images of Draco and Blaise making out, and knowing that the two of them had definitely engaged in something of the like before. 

“Right,” Harry said despite his circling thoughts, “Thanks for telling me.” 

Draco smiled before he looked back out at the lake. 

“So, you didn’t answer my question...Why are you out here?” 

Draco shrugged, “To get away from Pansy.” 

Harry hummed a laugh, “That's fair, is she always like that?” 

“Not as bad these days, but sometimes the heat of the moment gets the better of her. I can’t talk though,” Draco chuckled as he stared at the lake, “I was so much worse than she was. Any chance I got to humiliate someone, I’d take it. And not just you Potter, I’m talking people in my own house.” 

“Well she probably got it from you then,” Harry said jokingly. 

Draco laughed, “I think she did it to try and impress me. She’s been pinning for me for years.” 

Harry studied Draco’s face again, “But not anymore right?” 

Draco looked at him and smiled, “Why? Know someone else who's trying to woe me?” 

Harry suddenly looked away and fumbled over his words. Draco giggled as he watched Harry struggle. 

After a few seconds, Draco stood up, picking up his book as he went. 

‘Well, I’m going to go fly for a bit. Care to join me?” 

Draco had reached out and offered his hand to Harry who was still sitting on the ground blushing. 

Slowly, Harry looked up at him. 

“Uh, sure.” Harry said as he cottoned on to the goodness this offer possessed. 

Harry took Draco’s hand and Draco pulled him up. 

“You’re reading Shakespeare?” Harry asked, once more noticing the book in Draco’s hand. 

“Yep.” Draco said as he set off. 

“Merlin, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?”

Draco laughed, “Shut up Potter.” 

\-------------

It was late afternoon when Harry and Draco headed out onto the Quidditch pitch with their brooms rested against their shoulders. 

Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out his Snitch, the one he caught in his mouth back in first year and the one Dumbledore left to him in his will. 

Draco looked at it as it flew for a second in front of Harry’s face then sped off into the distance. 

“Do you just carry that around with you? I think I’ve seen you play with it before?” 

Harry shrugged, “It has a sentiment. I like to keep it close to me.” 

With that, Harry mounted his broom, winked at Draco and said, “Best of three wins!” And he sped off into the pink sky. 

“Cheat!” Draco yelled after him as he mounted his own broom and flew after Harry. 

The stillness of the autumn air felt so good against Harry’s skin as he flew higher and higher above the pitch. The peach tinged sky was reflected beautifully against the lake and the castle and for miles he could only see the lush greens of the Forest and the Scottish landscape. It was a spectacular sight, not to mention Draco also flying in and out his sight to only add to Harry’s dreamy view. 

They both tried to outfly each other just as they had done years before. Sometimes Draco would feign a dive and Harry pursued him only to realise the Snitch was nowhere in sight. Then at one point they forgot they were pursuing the Snitch at all and just raced each other around the pitch. 

The sun was falling around them and the pink sky was turning a deep red, but Harry didn’t want this euphoria to end, he felt exhilarated. It was the first time he’d properly flown around the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch in almost two years, and he and Draco had it all to themselves. 

Harry had caught the Snitch first, and then Draco had captured it second. Now they were racing around, weaving in and out of each other to determine who would win the third and final match and declare victory. 

The sky was a deep blue now, a few sparkling stars had appeared and the golden lights from the castle windows were creating large shadows across the ground. 

Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw it. Draco was speeding ahead, his arm outstretched scraping at the glint of gold just in front of him. 

Harry sped off to catch him. He came up beside Draco and reached out his arm. The Snitch had then abruptly sped downwards towards the grass. The two boys followed suit, almost flying vertically downwards. 

As they both scraped outwards into the air, Harry saw Draco’s fingers begin to close over the golden ball. He scrambled to close his hand over Draco’s, not ready to give up. When both their brooms hit the ground, they toppled over onto the grass in a tangle of limbs, Harry’s hand still clasped over Draco’s, feebly clawing at the Snitch underneath. 

“Give it up Potter I won,” Draco underneath Harry. 

Harry realised he was indeed sitting on top of Draco. Draco’s arm that contained the Snitch was bent above his head and Harry’s hand had pinned in into the ground. 

Harry huffed out his annoyance, before finally letting Draco’s hand free. 

Draco laughed at his victory as he twirled the Snitch around in his fingers admiring it. 

Harry still sat atop him, looking thoroughly put out as Draco had propped himself up on his elbows, a smug look plastered on his face. 

“Sorry Potter, can’t win every time!” 

Harry pushed Draco back slightly before crossing his arms. 

“Aww, poor Potty. I didn’t know you were a sore loser.” 

“Ha!” Harry laughed suddenly, “Now that’s the Draco Malfoy I know.” 

Harry reached out to grab his Snitch back from Draco’s hand, but the blond resisted, a twinkle in his grey eyes and a smirk forming on his lips. 

“Give me back my Snitch Draco,” Harry said clearly. 

At that moment, Draco pushed Harry back off of him and tackled him to the ground. 

Oh Merlin how Harry had missed this. 

They two began wrestling each other roughly, panting hard and laughing between breaths as Harry tried and tried again to break his Snitch away from Draco’s fingers. 

After a few minutes of pushing, shoving, punching and rolling about each other, Draco sat back quickly to remove his sweater, revealing a plain white T-shirt underneath. Harry’s breath hitched at the sight of Draco’s toned arms. Then, realising he was also uncomfortably hot in his own clothes, moved to also pull his own hoodie over his head but Draco caught him in his distraction. 

The blond moved to straddle his hips and pinned Harry’s arms to the ground. 

“Given up yet Potter?” Draco said, smirking challengingly down at Harry. 

Harry was defeated. Breathing heavily and unable to move now due to Draco’s weight above him. 

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. 

After a moment, he began to giggle and then he looked back into Draco’s eyes. 

“You have no idea how much I missed this.” 

Draco stared back at him. His hands still pinning Harry’s arms to the ground. 

Slowly, not breaking eye contact, Draco lowered himself down towards Harry’s face. Grey eyes moving down to Harry’s lips and back up to his blazing green eyes. 

Draco whispered, his breath ghosting across Harry’s cheek and Harry felt his pulse start to quicken. 

“You were always a restless idiot...And I was always looking for a fight...We were the perfect match.” 

Draco’s voice sounded that same rasp that always put Harry in a predicament; Draco sat atop him and Harry’s pants were tightening with every passing second. 

Slowly Draco leaned in, his lips ghosting over Harry’s. Harry leaned up involuntarily, seeking his touch. 

“MALFOY! POTTER!” 

Draco jumped off Harry at a speed of light. Harry scrambled to his feet and the two whirled around, looking for the source of the noise. 

“HERE AT ONCE!”

It was McGonagall. It was very dark but she was standing on the top most stone step outside the oak doors that lead into the Entrance Hall. Golden light from inside the castle illuminating her figure. 

Quickly, Harry and Draco picked up their brooms and run back towards the castle. Draco thrust the Snitch back into Harry’s palm as they went. 

As they approached McGonagall, now puffing slightly, Harry saw the all too familiar cold stone face of the Headmistress. 

“What an Earth do you think you boys are doing?” 

She looked between them. 

“Dinner started an hour ago!” 

“What?” Harry gaped at her. 

He had no idea he and Draco had been outside for so long. 

“Yes Potter,” She fixed him with a stern look, “I can allow for a fifteen minute absence, but an hour?! I’m sure you’re both aware that your absences don’t go unnoticed.” 

Draco and Harry looked at their shoes. 

“Now get inside, leave your brooms in the Entrance Hall and get to dinner before it’s all gone.” 

They did as they were told, and said nothing else. 

\----------------

After the initial adjustment from week one at Hogwarts, the following weeks seemed to frighteningly fly by. Harry really did wonder if the clocks in the castle were set to run faster. But despite the quick pass of time, he fell asleep each night dangerously exhausted. 

Their homework seemed to double at each passing week. The spells; more complicated, the potions; more intricate, the incantations; more advanced, and the textbooks; more complex. Harry began to realise what it felt like to be Hermione simply by being in the library nearly everyday. 

By the time the first and third Saturday’s rolled around, with young and energetic (and not to mention annoying) students waiting eagerly for him to teach Quidditch and Defence, Harry felt defeatedly numb. He was lucky he was an expert at both subjects and didn’t have to use much brain power in order to impress the students, plus he had Ron and Hermione and Draco to fall back on if he felt himself becoming increasingly drowsy. 

He had no idea how Hermione did it. She was studying more NEWTS subjects than any other eighth year and still managed to conjure up lessons for the younger years to teach for three Saturday’s a month. It hurt Harry’s chest just thinking about it. Honestly by Saturday evenings, Harry felt he was running on fumes, barely able to pay attention to the conversations he sat beside in the common room. 

The initial excitement for the eighth year return had definitely subsided, and most evenings in the common room were subdued, the only sounds coming from the scratches of quills on parchment, the turning pages of books, and Ron’s whispers of intermitted swearing as he tried to complete his abundance of essays. 

In regards to inter-house unity, the eighth years were improving. The Hufflepuffs were learning to not take serious offence to the crude sense of humour issued by the Slytherin’s. The Slytherin’s, instead of making a fuss over the often reckless and uninhibited choices played out by various Gryffindor’s, simply watched them and laughed. The Ravenclaws were also beginning to open up and relax a little, thanks to Hermione’s kindness. They warmed up to her quickly simply because she was so smart and they were continually appalled as to why she was never sorted into Ravenclaw. 

Ultimately, the bridging gap was really up to the Slytherins and Gryffindors, whose rivalry went back decades. Both houses; full of fire and spirit, but where one was selfless, the other was selfish. But perhaps if they could meet somewhere in the middle, then the unity would be complete.

Harry believed they were on the right track though. The past few weeks saw Pansy and Hermione become very close, (much to Ron’s disgust). Seamus and Blaise were really bonding, and that bond extended to Dean, as well as Neville. Theo was the quietest of the Slytherin bunch, but the Ravenclaws took a liking to his shyness, and he’d begun to fit in well with Padma, as well as Ernie from Hufflepuff. 

As the age old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had evidently been passed onto Harry and Draco seven years before, who took it upon themselves to be the new leaders for the infamous divide, surprisingly, their newly formed friendship seemed to be doing the most in regards to eliminating house segregation. 

Although Harry wasn’t seeing Draco as much as he’d liked due to their demanding workload, if he ever got the chance to sit next to him in Charms, or Potions or Transfiguration, he would. Harry would sit beside him at meal times and although his tiredness seeped into their Saturday Quidditch lessons, Harry managed to stay awake purely for the fact that he got to look at Draco. 

Their sleeping arrangement had become second nature. Sometimes when Draco would leave the common room to go to bed first, Harry would climb up the stairs a while later to find Draco sleeping peacefully in Harry’s bed. And sometimes, when Harry’s restlessness pursued him to take a midnight walk around the castle, after he returned to the eighth year tower, he would climb into Draco’s bed and snuggle up next to him, Draco softly running circles over Harry’s back with his palm. So, in short, they were sleeping in each other’s beds every night. 

Much to Harry’s disappointment however, the two of them seemed much too tired to engage in any kind of sexual activity. Sometimes, Draco would stroke Harry’s hair as he watched him fall asleep, or Harry would give Draco one of his famous massages, but the most they did was fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, a head nuzzled into the other’s chest. 

Harry still didn’t know what it meant, if they were simply friends, or perhaps more, and due to the increasing pressure of NEWTS, Harry still hadn’t had the chance to pluck up the courage and ask Draco what was really going on between them. The weeks were flying by too fast, and Harry knew he needed to seize the opportunity to not only tell Draco how he felt about him, but also his friends. A daunting thought, but Harry was longing to touch and kiss and cuddle his Slytherin companion, and if there was any chance of either, he needed to be completely honest.


	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feels in this one <3

On the last day of October, Harry and Ron were relaxing by the fire in the common room. 

It was that time of year again; the anniversary of the death of Harry’s parents. 

The two best friends had just gotten back from the Halloween feast. Harry had been particularly subdued the whole day. 

He sat next to Draco in Charms that morning. The two were paired up to continue practicing non verbal vinegar to wine spells. Draco had looked excited at the prospect of practising with Harry, then later left the class after the lesson looking miserable as Harry had barely said two words to the blond. 

Harry cringed as he thought back to the bitter memory. He was never good at expressing his feelings. He either screamed loudly and let out his anger at the top of his lungs at either Dumbledore or Ron and Hermione, or he would simply say nothing. If only he’d just explained to Draco that this was a particularly sad day for Harry, and it really had nothing to do with him. 

To make Harry feel worse, he hadn’t seen Draco or Hermione since lunch time, and now it was almost 9 PM. Harry stared miserably into the fire. 

He was safe with Ron, because Ron had been there with Harry on every anniversary since they’d started school, and the redhead knew to give Harry his space, but to also remain in his presence so he didn’t feel lonely. He felt a rush of fierce love for his best friend. 

Even after all this time, almost eighteen years later, the memory still stung his heart, like he was reliving his loss anew. And now, his adolescent emotions were getting the better of him and he began to direct his repressed anger toward Hermione, who usually never left his side on this day, but now she was nowhere to be seen. 

“So you really don’t know where she’s gone?” Harry asked Ron demandingly, finally breaking the silence. The redhead was pouring over a Quidditch magazine. 

Ron shook his head, “Last time I saw her she was rushing off to the library after Transfiguration.” 

Harry breathed out heavily in annoyance. He knew he shouldn’t be angry at Hermione, but her absence seemed to fit as a perfect scapegoat for the whirlwind of emotions he was currently feeling. One of those feelings, notably, was anxiety, anxiety not only over Hermione’s mysterious disappearance but Draco’s as well. 

Harry revelled in the lessons he got to sit next to Draco. The two were finally developing a strong friendship. And now Harry was afraid he’d ruined it all. 

At that moment, Harry and Ron snapped their heads toward the sound of the common room’s door opening. 

Ron’s mouth fell open; not only had a bushy haired Hermione scrambled through the door, but a certain blond haired Slytherin followed carefully behind her. 

This caused a few head turns from some of the other eighth years spread about the common room. This was, indeed, taking inter-house unity to new heights. 

To add to Harry's potent mixture of emotions swimming in his stomach, he now felt relief. But no sooner had the relief swept through him, was he suddenly up on his feet and storming across the room ready to shout out his anger at an innocent Hermione. 

She held up her hand as if to stall his outburst. He saw, as she raised her hand, that she was holding something delicate in the other. 

“Please Harry!” She squeaked. “I’m sorry I haven’t been with you! I feel awful! But Draco and I,” She looked back towards the Slytherin, “We made something for you that we think will help you feel better.” 

“You!” Harry shouted, until he properly heard what she said, “Y-You what?” Harry looked perplexed. 

“We know this is a sad day for you Harry, but I thought I could do more than just be with you this year, considering we’re no longer distracted by a brew of Polyjuice Potion or Triwizard Tournaments.”

Hermione walked over to a table in the common room, Draco following behind her. Harry watched, his eyes suddenly watery and his throat coarsely dry, as Hermione gently placed a cake on the table. The cake was red and gold and formed the shape of a Quidditch jersey; James Potter’s Quidditch jersey. The words ‘Potter’ and ‘Seeker’ and the year ‘1976,’ iced on top of the cake. 

Before Harry could catch his breath, Draco had also put down a cake beside the jersey shaped one. With a powerful jolt in his heart, Harry saw that this one was in the shape of a lily flower; entirely white with a soft pink tinge on the various petals. 

Harry was speechless. All the emotions that had been brewing in him since he woke up today were threatening to burst. 

“Draco and I also found this Harry,” Hermione’s soft voice spoke again as she tentatively passed him a brown book that looked like a photobook. 

As Harry’s eyes gazed over the cover, he noticed that it was a yearbook marked 1978. He gripped it tightly, as if this would somehow stop the tears attempting to fall from his stinging eyes. 

“There’s a fair few pictures of Sirius Black in there Harry,” Draco spoke quietly, “Hermione told me you were close to him... There’s also lots of photos of your parents. Your mum seemed to be quite smart, she’s almost on every page holding a different award… That’s why I stashed it in my bag from the library when Pince wasn’t looking, she didn’t notice a thing, so it’s yours to keep now if you like.”

All the anger and sadness that had been pumping through Harry’s veins suddenly subsided. All he felt was overwhelming gratitude and love choked up in his throat for the people who stood staring hesitantly around him. He still wasn’t able to speak. Tears were now leaking down his face and dripping onto the yearbook that he held in his hands. 

“Oh Harry!” Hermione said as she flung herself around him. 

He sniffed into her bushy hair, hugging her tightly. 

When she pulled away, she spoke again. 

“I met Draco in the library and he looked very sad. He said you didn’t seem to be yourself in Charms today and I explained what the significance of today was-”

“So then-” Draco interrupted her, “-We decided to do something special for you. I felt terrible Harry. I had no idea.” 

“P-please,” Harry’s voice was hoarse as he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, his eyes still staring at the book in his hands, “Don’t f-feel bad. I-I’m sorry for being such a prick.” 

Draco put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed it, offering a small smile, “Stop. Let’s just have some cake.” 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sat down around the little table. Hermione conjured some forks as they all began to nibble on the lily and Quidditch jersey shaped cakes. 

“‘Mione,” Ron spoke with his mouth full, “Don’t tell me you got the house elves to make these?” 

“Actually, Draco and I helped the elves in the kitchens to bake the cakes,” Hermione said pointedly. 

Ron scoffed through his mouthful of cake. 

“They weren’t happy about it,” Draco said smiling, “Kept trying to push us out of the kitchen, saying they’ve got it all under control.” 

Ron laughed. Harry found himself smiling at the mere and astounding thought of Hermione and Draco, together, in the kitchens, fussing about trying to make a cake surrounded by fifty house elves. 

The four of them fell into a friendly and humorous conversion; Harry and Ron laughing as they told Draco all about Hermione’s S.P.E.W organisation that she started back in their fourth year, as Hermione listed all the reasons as to why Draco should become an honorary member. 

Harry couldn’t believe that he and his two best friends; the Golden Trio, were really sitting around a tiny table, sharing cake, and telling Draco Malfoy all about their stupid adventures they’d gotten up to over the years. 

Harry had a feeling Ron was being friendly and open with Draco because he knew this was a tough day for Harry, and if Draco and Hermione had really just spent all afternoon preparing cake and gifts for Harry, then he reckoned Ron could give Draco a chance. The four talked and laughed late into the evening, and Harry felt his spirits begin to lift. 

After they’d realised they were the only ones left in the common room and the embers in the fireplace were just about burnt out, the four of them made their way up the boys staircase, Hermione having resolved to sleep in Ron’s bed. 

When they stumbled onto Harry and Draco’s platform first, Hermione and Ron bade them goodnight and continued up the stairs. 

Draco turned to Harry once the couple were out of sight and grabbed his hand, “You’re definitely sleeping with me tonight.” 

Draco fixed him a stern look. 

Harry nodded. He was feeling utterly exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions he’d felt today and he wanted nothing more than to curl up into Draco’s arms. 

Draco led him into his room. 

After the blond had returned from the bathroom dressed in a loose green T-shirt, silk pyjama pants and black socks, Harry was already lying on Draco’s bed stripped down to his boxers and a T-shirt staring up at the ceiling, his hand under his head. 

When Harry turned to see Draco staring at him from the doorway to the bathroom, Harry noticed something he was surprised he hadn’t noticed before since sleeping next to Drack; his Dark Mark. 

“Your Mark.” 

Draco looked down toward it frowning, “I know, I have a feeling it’ll never come off. I’ve tried every spell I can think of,” He looked back at Harry, “Does it bother you?” 

“Course not,” Harry said at once, propping himself up on his elbow. “I’d say I have a hundred scars from the past seventeen years. You just get used to them I suppose.” 

Draco made his way over to the bed, waving his wand so the lights dimmed around them, “I guess that’s true.” 

As Draco sat down beside Harry, he reached out and pulled Harry’s right hand toward him. Harry watched as grey eyes swept over the white scarring that faintly spelt, “I must not tell lies.” 

“Harry,” Draco’s voice was barely a whisper as wide grey eyes turned to him. 

“Umbridge,” Harry said darkly. 

Draco then brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed over the scars softly. Harry watched, mesmerized. But no sooner had Draco’s lips left Harry’s hand had the blonds eyebrows begun to form a frown. He stared off blankly at the wall, lost in thought. 

“Harry,” Draco said, finally looking at him. “You said you had scars from the past seventeen years?” 

Harry ran cold. He didn’t want to go there. Not tonight. Not ever. He hadn’t meant to say it, he just slipped up. 

Draco continued his train of thought, “What happened before you came to Hogwarts...?” 

Harry looked away, “Nothing.” 

Harry then found himself getting up off the bed, staring at the wall keeping his back to Draco. 

All the bitter memories of his childhood suddenly forced their way to the forefront of Harry’s brain. He involuntarily gripped his forehead as if in agony. All those years he should’ve been with his parents, with his Godfather, and yet he was stuck with a family who never wanted him. And surely enough, his thoughts reverted back to his parents, and the longing ache he felt toward people he never had the pleasure of knowing was rising once more in his chest. The reality that he was robbed of a good and pure life. His insides felt like a scar he thought had healed but were suddenly sliced open again. His breathing came in pants and he felt tears fall down his cheeks again, barely away that he was crying because the memories seemed to overwhelm him. 

“Harry.” A calming and raspy voice sounded from behind him. 

His eyes were squeezed shut so as to stop the flow of tears but he then felt a warm body wrapping its arms around his shaking form. 

The same lemon, soil, grass and parchment scent wafting around him.

Draco. 

Harry clung at his T-shirt, as if he was afraid Draco would let go. 

Harry sobbed shamelessly into his chest as the blond held him and stroked his back slowly. 

“Harry...It’s OK, you’re OK,” Draco whispered into his ear. 

Harry dug his face deeper into Draco’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying desperately to slow his breathing. 

“I can get Ron and Hermione if you want-”

“No,” Harry said into Draco’s shirt, “Please don’t let go.” 

Draco held Harry tighter for a moment before he broke away and led the brunette back to the bed. 

As they sat down, Harry shifted closely to Draco and threw his hands around his neck. 

“D-draco,” He choked out. 

“Yes Harry?” Draco wiped a tear away from Harry’s cheek, cupping his jaw. 

“They, they didn’t...” Harry’s voice was strained and hoarse, “they didn’t love me.” 

No sooner had the words left Harry’s mouth was Draco squeezing Harry to his chest tightly. 

As Harry dug his head into Draco’s neck, he spoke through broken sobs, “I,” he sniffed, “I could’ve grown up with my mum and dad, and...and Sirius,” Harry choked on his breath again, “But they all, they all d-died, and I was left with...with them!”   
Harry’s tears were really streaming down now in a seemingly endless flow against Draco’s neck, whose T-shirt was practically soaked. 

Draco clung to him so tightly that Harry could feel the blonds heart beat. 

As Draco ran his soothing hand up and down Harry’s back, he spoke, “Harry. You must know how loved you are. How loved you always will be.” 

Harry shivered, his breath and sobs slowly easing. 

“Your mum and dad. And Sirius. They’ll always be with you Harry.” 

Draco then placed his hand against Harry’s heart and pulled back so that Harry was forced to look at him, “They’ll always be with you, in here.” 

Harry was still clinging to him tightly, his heart beating rapidly. When he finally spoke, his voice was still croaky, almost a whisper. 

“Touch me Draco... please.” 

Blazing, wet green eyes bore into grey ones. 

“You were right Draco. I am touch deprived. Hermione and Ron...they always hug me because they know, even though I’ve never really told them. But you Draco, I need you.” 

Draco stared at him. Then slowly ran the hand that was over Harry’s heart, up Harry’s chest.

He ran the back of his fingers down Harry’s cheek, so as to wipe away more tears and once again, Harry was leaning into the touch. 

A moment later, Harry had reopened his eyes and was pulling Draco back properly onto the bed. 

Harry laid down slowly as he pulled Draco up over him. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry snaked his hand around Draco’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Draco lowered himself down properly onto Harry as he leaned into the kiss gently. 

Harry ran his hands through Draco’s soft waves as Draco kissed Harry softly and tentatively. 

Harry then felt Draco’s hand on his hip as the blond slid his fingers underneath Harry’s shirt, caressing Harry’s skin. Harry bucked into the touch.

Draco brought himself more up and over Harry so he was looking down on him slightly, before nudging Harry’s legs apart and digging his own leg between them. 

Harry groaned involuntarily at the sudden friction and gripped Draco’s hair tightly.

They reconnected their lips and began kissing passionately. Draco digging his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry opening up for him readily. 

“God Draco,” Harry moaned into the blond's mouth. 

Slowly Draco broke away from Harry’s lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw, to his neck and then onto Harry’s chest. 

As he did so, Draco slowly began to grind against Harry, causing the brunette to throw his head back in pleasure, growling. 

Between kisses, Draco whispered, “You taste so good Harry,” before biting down into his neck, wanting to leave a mark. 

Harry hummed in pleasure. Draco’s hand was still tightly gripping Harry’s hip as he continued to grind against Harry.

Wanting more friction, Harry bucked up and then Draco’s ruts became more urgent. 

The thin layer of Harry’s boxers provided an ample feeling of Draco’s erection rubbing against his own. 

Harry pulled Draco’s head back to kiss him once more. Their lips barely able to stay connected through heavy breaths and moans. 

“Draco you feel so good,” Harry croaked. 

Draco reached up and wiped a stray curl away from Harry’s eyes as he stared fondly down at him, “...You’re beautiful Harry.” 

Harry hastily reached behind Draco’s neck and kissed him senseless, wondering if it was humanly possible to fall any deeper in love with the boy above him. 

Draco broke away and dug his head into Harry’s neck.

“H-Harry...I’m close.” 

Harry kissed his cheek as Draco continued to grind against him. 

As Draco propped himself up on one arm while keeping the other firmly gripped on Harry’s hip, his grinding suddenly slowed, before the blond shuddered and groaned loudly, collapsing on top of Harry. 

Breathy moans sounded beside Harry’s ear as Draco rode out his high, and only a moment later, Harry was coming too; bucking his hips and gripping Draco’s blond waves tightly as he moaned out Draco’s name. 

They both laid motionless for a moment, apart from the rising and falling of their chests. When Draco pulled back, his grey sparkly eyes were dark and he lowered himself to kiss Harry softly. 

Harry hummed into the kiss. 

When Draco eventually rolled off of Harry, he cast a wordless Cleaning charm and they both settled under the covers, seemingly sleepy, blissful and content. 

Harry fell asleep peacefully with Draco’s arms around his waist and his blond head nuzzled into Harry’s neck. 

They were so close that Harry could feel Draco’s heart beating against his, and for the first time in a long time, Harry felt safe.


	12. Hogsmeade Chaos

The next few weeks saw Harry and Draco become closer than ever, and much to Harry’s delight, Draco and Ron were slowly starting to get along as well. 

Most of the time however, Draco and Hermione were studying together in the library ever since they became project partners in their Ancient Runes class, but the sight of the two of them; huddled over a desk scribbling down notes and exchanging ideas that sounded to Harry like they were speaking a different language, warmed his heart nonetheless. 

Harry knew now that because Hermione and Draco were friends, Ron figured he had no choice but to be friendly with the Slytherin. 

Of course, the four of them weren’t inseparable. Draco still spent a lot of his time with Pansy, Blaise and Theo.

Eventually, Harry noticed that it seemed to be the Slytherin’s that were doing the most work toward befriending the students from the other houses. It had become, in Harry’s mind, another one of those unwritten rules where the Gryffindors (apart from Hermione), Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat back and waited for the Slytherin’s to come to them and make the initiative. But this was an unwritten rule that Harry simply couldn’t abide. Draco had put himself out there so much for Harry’s friends, even though Harry had no idea why (he secretly hoped Draco was doing it on Harry’s behalf, but he and Draco still hadn’t had that conversation). But nevertheless, Draco was really trying his best, like Ron said, to show that he was sorry for his years of bullying through action rather than words, by being open, by helping Hermione and in turn, accepting her help. Because of these gestures, Harry resolved from then on to make more time for not only Draco, but the other Slytherin’s as well. 

In light of Draco’s initiative and openness, Harry was currently sitting on an armchair by the fire in the common room, looking down at the floor where a Wizard’s Chess board lay, and where, remarkably, Draco and Ron sat by either side of it. 

Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Actually playing Wizard’s Chess together. This was another one of those moments where Harry had to pinch himself in order to check the status of his reality. 

Ron was actually frowning at the board, an expression that never came across his face whenever Harry played with him. Maybe Ron had actually found himself a worthy opponent? 

“Alright there Ron?” Harry asked smiling. 

Ron didn’t take his eyes off the board, “Shh Harry. I’m concentrating.” 

Draco had a fond expression on his face as he looked between Harry and Ron, and Harry found his heart fluttering at the sight. 

A few moments later Harry found himself watching Seamus scramble through the common room door with a rolled piece of parchment in his hand. 

“Hogsmeade trip this weekend!” Seamus yelled as he pinned the parchment to the noticeboard. 

This weekend was the fourth Saturday of the month which meant no mentoring. Although Hermione had profusely reminded Harry and Ron that this meant extra time to study, the two best friends had used their previous weekends off for well deserved leisure; flying, sleeping, visiting Hagrid, eating and lounging around Ron’s chess board. 

A small ripple of excited chatter ascended through the common room. 

“We can finally visit George Harry!” Ron looked at him beaming.

“Yeah I wonder how his shop is coming along.” 

“He owled me last week to say they’re just adding the finishing touches. Maybe that’s why we got given a chance to visit the village, ‘coz they know George’s shop’ll be read- Oi! You sneaky little git!” 

Ron had suddenly redirected his gaze to the chess board to see one of his knights be thoroughly destroyed by one of Draco’s pawns. 

Harry laughed as Draco smirked innocently. 

“Draco you must be pretty good at this, I’ve never seen Ron get so worked up. He wins every time.” 

Draco shrugged smiling, “I haven’t played in a while. I guess Weasley will just have to pay a little more attention.” 

“Cheat,” Ron mumbled angrily under his breath as he played his next move. 

Harry and Draco tried to suppress their giggles. 

\----------------

On Friday morning, Harry and Draco sat together in Charms. The whole class was practising all manner of nonverbal spells, whilst Professor Flitwick’s head bobbed along in between the desks checking up on each pair of students. 

Harry liked these sorts of Charms lessons, because it meant you could talk and practise at the same time. He’d lost count of the amount of times he, Ron and Hermione had discussed and debated all their little secrets over the years as they tried absentmindedly to turn goblets into mice. 

Now, Ron and Hermione sat a few tables behind him. 

Ever since Draco and Harry had begun sitting next to each other in class, they’d gotten a few curious stares from the other eighth years. But he couldn’t be more grateful that Ron and Hermione had simply let him be. They hadn’t asked him any questions and he could tell that they were waiting for him to approach them first. 

“So are you going up to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Harry asked as he twirled his wand in front of him. 

“Yeah, Pansy and the others want to go for a look,” Draco said, keeping his gaze forward at the wine glass in front of him. 

“Well, that’s good I guess,” Harry hesitated, but only for a second, “Me and the others...you know; Ron, Hermione, Seamus and the rest...we’re going to meet up at the Three Broomsticks in the early afternoon. You guys should come…” 

Harry looked at the blond next to him. 

Then Draco turned and locked Harry’s gaze, smiling, “Sure.” 

Harry gripped his wand as if to stop the urge to jump up and leap with joy. Merlin, what was it about Draco Malfoy that just made him insane? 

At that thought, and at the encouragement of Draco’s acceptance to his offer, Harry felt the familiar sensation of Gryffindor courage getting the better of him. He figured, in this loud and echoey classroom, why not just bring it up now. 

Then Harry wordlessly cast Muffliato and returned to face Draco. 

“Er- Draco?” 

“Yeah?” the blond still twirling his wand casually. 

“Have you ever noticed...” Harry cleared his throat, “I mean...do you ever feel…” 

Harry suddenly found himself choked up. Draco looked at him. 

“Spit it out Potter.” 

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Do you ever feel like there’s this, you know, this weird thing between the two of us-” Harry looked at the wall trying to decipher his thoughts, “Like, there’s this pull, that’s been there ever since we were little. And...and that’s why we always fought, and why we always run into each other. Because there was this weird energy between us that was like, I don’t know...magnetic!” 

Harry looked back at Draco now, suddenly embarrassed that his rambling had gotten the better of him. But Draco looked back knowingly, a small smirk playing across his face. 

“Yeah I feel that.” 

“Really?!” Harry’s green eyes widened at him. 

Draco shrugged and returned to his wand, “Yeah. I mean, at first I just thought it was principle. Like, you’ve got to hate each other you know? That explained the fights in front of the others. But…” Draco suddenly dropped his gaze to the table, “But how do you explain the incessant staring from across the Great Hall?” He returned his gaze to Harry. “I thought maybe it was just because I hated you so much that you always turned up in my line of vision, but, it wasn’t until later, that I realised I was actually looking for you.” 

Harry had to bite down on his lower lip so as to stifle an embarrassingly growing grin. 

He scratched the back of his neck as he felt himself going red. 

“Yeah...yeah I feel the same way. But I could never work out exactly why I was looking for you all the time. And I don’t just mean sixth year, I mean every year. And because I couldn’t work it out, I started to blame it on this idea that we had this kind of gravitational pull between us. And considering all the weird things that have happened to me for the past seven years, that idea seemed plausible.” 

Draco laughed, “That is true Potter.” 

There was a slight pause, before Draco continued. 

“So...do you still feel that gravitational pull between us? Have you worked out what it means yet?” 

Harry’s heart was racing again. 

He bit his lip, “Well, no... Like I said, enough strange things have happened to me that I sort of just go with it.” 

Draco smiled knowingly, before Flitwick’s squeaky voice was suddenly echoing around the room telling them the class was over. 

The other students began packing up and Draco stood clearing up his books and parchment. Harry felt as though he couldn’t move. 

As Draco turned to leave, he stood next to the seated Harry, and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder looking down at him, “Well, I can tell you that I’ve worked out what your so-called ‘gravitational pull’ means between us. When you’ve managed to work it out, let me know.”

Draco winked at him. And then he was walking out the door leaving Harry utterly speechless. 

\------------------

As the eighth years trudged through the snow alongside the younger year levels, Harry, Ron and Hermione wrapped their Gryffindor scarves around their faces as the cold winter wind whipped at their skin. Only their watery eyes could be seen peering through the falling snow. 

When they finally reached the village of Hogsmeade, the Golden Trio headed straight for George’s new extension of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes set in prime position in the main street. 

When they finally made their way into the shop, unwrapping their scarves and taking off their gloves as they went, they saw already a hundred kids chatting, laughing and trying out different products. 

“Harry! Ron! Hermione!” 

George was pushing kids out of the way through the tightly narrow aisles to get to them at the doorway. 

“George! How are you?” Harry asked as George roughly hugged them all. 

“Fine, fine! So busy, sorry I haven’t had a chance to come up to the castle. Me and the crew just opened yesterday.” 

“It looks wonderful George!” Hermione beamed as her eyes swept the shop. 

“Thanks Hermione,” he gave her a warm smile. 

“And you’ll make so much money here now that you’re so close to Hogwarts,” Hermione said in a matter of fact way. 

“Yeah that was the plan. Diagon Alley’s like a dustball when you kids aren’t around. Only get the odd eccentric adult now and again. So I figure if the kids can’t come to the shop, I’ll bring the shop to the kids.” 

“Stop calling us kids. You’re only two years older than us!” Ron said indignantly. 

“Yeah, which evidently makes me your superior Roonil Wazlib.” 

Ron scowled but Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Then George turned and led them in for a tour of the shop. 

“So how are you doing George, really?” Harry asked as the three followed him to the back of the counter. 

George shrugged, “It still hurts. A lot. But I know Fred wouldn’t have wanted me to sulk around. So I keep distracted. I keep up the business for him.” 

Harry felt his chest ache and he suddenly regretted asking George the question in the first place. He still felt entirely guilty for what happened to Fred. 

Somehow, seeming to know what Harry was thinking, George placed his hand upon Harry’s shoulder and forced him to look up. 

“Harry. I never blamed you for what happened. It’s time for you to forgive yourself.” 

Harry, suddenly unable to speak, simply nodded and kept George’s fierce gaze to convey his agreement. 

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it beside him. 

“C’mon, let’s have some fun,” George said smiling.

He turned and the three best friends followed him as he gave them a grand tour of his beaming new joke shop. 

When they bid George farewell, Hermione checked her watch. 

“It’s a little over one o’clock, shall we head to the Three Broomsticks now?” 

The boys nodded and they all turned to trudge back through the snow up the main street. Gold and red scarves obscuring their faces. 

“Ron, when do you think your mum and dad will be up to see George’s new shop?” Hermione practically yelled through her scarf as they walked. 

“Dunno. It’s getting close to Christmas innit? And I doubt George will wanna close during the busiest time of the year so maybe mum and dad’ll come up to Hogsmeade for Christmas break instead.” 

When they finally reached Rosmerta’s pub, the warmth they felt as they walked through the door was like putting on fresh, dry, warm clothes. 

“Uh! Blimey, I’m staying in here for the rest of the afternoon,” Ron said as he pulled his scarf down from his face. 

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Ernie and Hannah were already inside, sitting near each other but spread out between three tables. 

Harry realised as he sat down, that he was relatively out in public despite the many Hogwarts students that adorned the pub. There were just as many adult witches and wizards as there were students and he felt the familiar sensation of being watched from all angles. He resolved to sit on a chair where his back was turned to the majority of the onlookers. 

“So this is what it feels like to be ‘Arry Potter,” Seamus said as he looked back at all the prying eyes. He patted Harry roughly on the back, “Sorry mate.” 

Harry’s face looked pained but he tried to sound casual, “It’s OK. I’m used to it, just forgot since I’ve been back at school.” 

“People stare at you there too Harry!” Neville said. 

Harry fell silent. It was true, kids did still stare at him all the time at school. Was he really that distracted by Draco Malfoy that he’d actually become immune to it all? 

Hermione came in to save the day as usual, “It doesn’t matter. There’s enough of us here that I doubt anyone will come up and interrupt Harry when he’s with his friends. Let’s give them a reason not to by minding our own business. Who wants another drink?” 

Ascent rippled through their group as Hermione left to fetch some drinks from the bar. 

“Ron,” Harry said quietly, turning to him. “I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish lately. Crying about my parents and all that when here you are not a year out from losing your brother. It wasn’t until I saw George that I’d realised how self-centered I’ve been-”

“Harry,” Ron cut him off, “Stop. It’s alright. I’ve got you and Hermione, George doesn’t have anyone-” Harry felt his chest tighten, “-so he’ll be glad you checked up on him. Really I should be doing more for him as his brother,” he said more to himself. “But as for me, I’m fine. But thanks anyway mate.” 

Harry gripped his arm and gave him a fierce look as if to say, ‘I’m here for you.’ 

Hermione returned with the drinks and sat down with Harry and Ron. 

“How’s Ginny?” Harry asked quietly as he glanced at her.

Ron shrugged, “She seems fine. I mean, it’s like George said, it hurts, but Fred wouldn’t of wanted us to sulk around. Coming back to Hogwarts fell at the right time for me and Ginny, and opening a store fell at the right time for George. We’re dealing with it, but we’re being productive at the same time.” 

Hermione’s eyes were watery as she stared at Ron, before she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“You’re so strong Ron.” 

Harry reached out and squeezed Ron’s hand, “We’re always here for you.”

Ron clung to Hermione before the moment began to pass. 

“Righto righto,” Ron said smiling as he broke away. “Anyway, it’s mum I reckon we should be worried about. Dad off at the Ministry and the rest of her sons out working…” he trailed off, “Yeah I reckon I will invite her and dad up to Hogsmeade, get her out of the house.” 

“I think that’s a great idea Ron,” Hermione said warmly. 

The afternoon was passing pleasantly. Harry’s stomach continued to fill with warm Butterbeer and he soon forgot that there were still an abundance of witches and wizards stealing glances at him from across the room. 

As Harry still sat facing away from the majority of the pub, as well as the pub’s entrance, nothing could’ve prepared him for the warm hand that placed itself upon his shoulder, and the sudden scent of parchment and soil radiating from behind him. 

“Hey Draco,” Hermione said, “Pansy, Blaise, Theo.”

Harry turned to look up at Draco who stood looking effortlessly beautiful. A Slytherin scarf around his neck, a black winter coat that went down to his knees, and black cargo pants and sneakers. As he sat beside Harry, he took off his coat to reveal the same emerald oversized sweater that Harry had come to fall in love with, and his snow white hair was messed from the weather outside. ‘No one should be able to look this good’ Harry thought to himself. 

As Harry broke from his reverie, he suddenly remembered his pact to make an effort with the other Slytherin’s. 

“Pansy, Blaise, sit here,” Harry said as Theo had sat down with Ernie and Neville. 

“Inter-house unity bug got the better of you has it Potter?” Blaise said jokingly.

Hermione and Ron scooted up along the booth seat against the wall, as Pansy sat beside Hermione, and Blaise pulled up a chair beside Draco. 

“I just feel like you guys are making all the effort,” Harry said honestly, “At least, that’s how I see it anyway.” 

“Oh. So he isn’t so oblivious after all,” Pansy said crossing her arms and smirking at Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m making an effort now.” 

Pansy’s face broke into that ominous and mischievous smile, “The way I hear it, you’re making more than just an effort with our darling Draco here.”

Harry spluttered into his Butterbeer as he’d just lifted the glass to take a sip. Blaise laughed out loud. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. Ron looked betrayed. And Draco went red.

“Pansy you really wonder why the other houses never approach us. You’re unbearable,” Draco said glaring at her.

“Pansy what are you even talking about?” Harry demanded. 

“Oh please, don’t act coy,” Pansy said, flicking her ponytail smiling. “I know what Draco’s like when he hasn’t had any sleep. And I know for a fact he doesn’t take any sleeping potions. But I also know that he has been getting sleep, lot’s of it may I add.” 

Harry suddenly felt a sudden urge to flee from the pub. 

Pansy continued regardless. 

“You two,” she eyed Draco and Harry, “Have rooms right next door to each other. Draco only sleeps when he has someone sleeping next to him,” She giggled, “I can put two and two together you know.” 

“Merlin.” Draco muttered as he ran his hand through his hair looking at the table.

Harry on the other hand couldn’t even string words together. He could tell the other eighth years had all stopped their conversations to listen into Pansy’s oh so enlightening story. And he found himself unable to look up from the space of table in front of him. 

Harry risked a glance at Draco, who seemed to be determinedly avoiding any eye contact from Ron, as if expecting the redhead to strike at any moment. 

The silence went on, aside from Blaise’s chuckling. Harry sat there helpless, silently begging for Hermione to step in and save him once again from his increasing mortification. 

A voice spoke then, but it wasn’t Hermione’s, and Harry’s head shot up in astonishment. 

“Whatever Harry and Draco do is their business, Parkinson. Stop being so nosy.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Ron Weasley, actually defending the not so secret sleeping habits of Harry and Draco. 

Pansy raised her eyebrows, “Merlin help us. Never thought I’d see the day where Weasel B approved of Potter and Draco’s-” She lifted her fingers to imitate quotation marks, “‘friendship.’”

Blaise suddenly spoke, reaching over and roughly patting Harry’s back, “Well, you’ve got my approval Potter.” 

Harry spluttered again, “Approval of what exactly?!” 

Blaise smiled, “Whatever this is,” He looked between Harry and Draco. “Blimey you’ve got no idea how much me, Pansy, Theo, Goyle and all the rest had to endure Draco’s endless rants of ‘Potter this’ ‘Potter that’-” 

“Blaise!” Draco said loudly.

“What? It’s true Draco. You’d never shut up about him,” Pansy said. 

Draco’s mouth fell open looking betrayed. 

Hermione laughed, “That’s funny because we, Ron and I, dealt with the same thing except it was Harry carrying on about Draco!”  
“Blimey sixth year was the worst,” Ron said shaking his head, “Harry was ready to ditch Quidditch just so he could follow Malfoy around, which is saying something!” 

Pansy and Blaise burst out laughing.

“Oh gosh don’t remind me of the weekends Slytherin played Gryffindor, I don’t think Draco went one minute without mentioning Potter’s name whenever we’d be leading up to a game.”

There they were; Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron, plus some of the eighth years who were listening intently to their conversation, were laughing their heads off, whilst Draco and Harry could only sit beside each other with no choice but to endure all their friends' torment.

“Are you just about finished?” Harry said, his face a deep shade of red. 

“Are you two just about ready to admit you are obsessed with each other?” Pansy asked, causing yet another round of laughter around their table. 

Harry threw his head in his hands groaning as the laughter ensued around him. 

He then felt Draco’s hand on his shoulder again, whispering, “Imagine living with her for six years.” 

Harry turned to see a small smile on Draco’s face. Harry raised his eyebrows, “And I thought you were bad.” 

Draco chuckled as they both turned back to their friends, who were still laughing at Harry and Draco’s expense, the two of them silently accepting defeat.

A few more hours had passed in the Three Broomsticks and much to Harry’s relief, his friends' topic of conversation had switched to Quidditch and Christmas, among other things as the eighth years had swapped and switched seats as the time went on. Hermione with Luna and Ginny. Ron with Seamus and Dean. 

Pansy and Blaise had reunited with Theo, who still sat with Ernie, who, by the looks of it, had become Pansy’s new victim of torment. 

Harry however, still sat next to Draco. 

The two had been discussing all manner of things from Draco’s life at the manor, what his mother was doing now. Harry told him all about Sirius, and all about Grimmauld Place. 

Now their topic had drifted to cautious territory, and Harry had begun to think that this was the moment that he should come clean about his feelings for Draco. Even though they were in a pub packed full of people, Harry felt like it was just he and Draco, and his heart felt full. 

“So,” Draco said in a low voice, “Have you thought anymore about what this gravitational pull between you and I might mean?” 

Harry saw a glint in Draco’s eye, and it took all his effort not to reach out and kiss him senseless. 

“I- er,” Harry swallowed, “Yes I have. Actually I think about it quite a lot.” 

Draco chuckled, “That’s good, and what have you found?” 

This was the moment, he was going to tell Draco he loved him. 

Harry fixed Draco with a fierce gaze, and Draco returned it determinedly. 

“Draco I...I’ve felt this way for a long time, but, the way my life has been for the past seven years, I guess I...I just never had the chance to decipher what those feelings meant.” 

Draco’s intense grey eyes bore into Harry. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I have feelings f-” 

Before Harry could finish his sentence, a young, dark haired man about George’s age had appeared behind him and Draco, and had grasped roughly on Draco’s collar, pulling him back as if to pull Draco off his chair. 

Draco twisted out of his grasp and stood up. Harry stood too, their wands drawn. 

The rest of the pub suddenly silenced, the only sounds of glasses being placed on the tables. 

It seemed that all eyes were upon Harry, Draco and this mysterious young man who stood before them. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Hermione and Ron had slowly stood as well, their hands clasped at their wands by their sides.

The young man looked to Harry, “Harry Potter, what an honour to meet you.” 

“What do you want?” Harry demanded fiercely. 

“I’d like a word with blondie here if you don’t mind,” the man returned his fierce gaze to Draco. 

“Actually I do mi-” 

“Harry’s it’s alright,” Draco said suddenly. He looked back at the man in front of them. 

“Shall we take this outside?” The man asked Draco. 

Draco stared at the man a moment longer before lowering his wand. 

The dark haired man turned toward the exit and Draco followed him out of the pub. 

Harry’s eyes stared at the exit door as he felt Hermione approach. 

“Harry are you alright?” 

“Fine.” Not taking his eyes off the door. “Do you know who that was? That kid?” 

“No.” 

“He’s from Fred and George’s year I think,” Ron said behind Harry.

Harry watched as Blaise suddenly walked briskly out of the pub. 

“Strange, I wonder if Draco knows him,” Hermione said. 

“FIGHT! FIGHT OUTSIDE! FIGHT!” 

A man beside the window in the pub was yelling, his face pressed up against the window. 

Harry was running out the door before his mind had even caught up with what he was doing, Ron and Hermione following in his wake. Everywhere around the pub people were getting out of their seats to see what was happening outside. 

When Harry got outside, he saw a small crowd of people circling. He pushed through. 

There was Blaise, holding the dark haired man's hands behind his back as Draco punched him hard in the stomach. The man groaned and Blaise let go of him as he fell clumsily into the snow. Blaise kicked him hard so that the man rolled over onto his back. Then Draco was on him again. The blond straddled him, then started punching mercilessly into his face. 

Harry watched, unable to move. There was fire in Draco’s grey eyes and a frightening fierce expression on his face as he continued to belt the man beneath him. 

“OI! STOP IT!” “BREAK IT UP! GET OFF HIM!” 

Some adult wizards had broken into the middle of the circle. One grabbed Draco by his arms and pulled him roughly back. Another pulled Blaise’s hands behind him, as he struggled to break free. And then another two wizards were kneed in the snow, slowly helping the beaten man up. His mouth and nose were bloody. 

“What in the devils is going on here?!” An important looking wizard with a Ministry of Magic badge pinned to his robes said as he stepped forward. 

“Them!” Yelled the dark haired beaten man, “Those two beat me up! You all saw it” He said peering at the crowd around him. “They’re Death Eaters, the two of them! That one! The blond, his father is Lucius Malfoy!” 

Gasps and whispers rippled through the crowd. 

“And they beat me up! As if you’re lettin’ em’ go to school, run around the village, when they’re associated with such vermin! And now they’re beating me up! Who knows what else they’re capable of!” 

“That’s not true you daft git! You brought Draco out here and started threatening him and his mother!” Blaise yelled as he struggled to free himself from the man clinging his hands together behind him. 

“Lies!” Yelled the dark haired man, “Where’s your proof?! The only proof I see is my bloody face caused by you and your associate here!” 

Blaise growled, glaring at the bloody man. 

Harry looked to Draco, whose head was bowed looking to the ground, his hair falling into his eyes. His hands, still wrenched behind his back by the unknown wizard who had pulled him from the ground, his whole body slouched. 

“That’s enough!” Yelled Madam Rosmerta. “Clear out! All of you!” 

“Madam, I mean no offence but I am a Ministry official and this will have to be reported. Mr Malfoy here has a record, he’s on probation. I’ll need to speak with the Headmistress.” 

Rosmerta looked impatient, “Then you do that! But clear out these people while you’re at it. I’ll not have fights outside my pub, it’s bad for business!” 

“Right. Come along Mr Malfoy.” 

The Ministry man turned to Blaise, “And your name son?” 

Blaise still looked furious, “Zabini. Blaise Zabini.” 

“Right. Off we go, back to the castle...Thank you gentleman that’ll be all,” the man said to the wizards who were still holding Draco and Blaise. 

Harry’s heart was racing. He watched the Ministry wizard lead Draco and Blaise up the main street toward the path that takes them back to Hogwarts, feeling a pressing urge to run after Draco.

He then looked to the bloodied kid being helped to his feet by two wizards. 

Harry felt a rush of fierce anger as he saw, clear as day, that the kid had a smug look on his face, as if he’d achieved what he’d set out to do. 

Harry lunged for him, “YOU!” 

“Harry no!” Hermione squeaked as she and Ron held back his arms. 

“You did that on purpose! You cowardly piece of-” 

“What?” The dark haired kid spat back at Harry, “They deserve this, for all that them and their people have done. I’ll take one on the chin if it means they’ll finally be locked up in Azkaban where they belong.” 

\------------------------

Harry paced around the common room that evening like a madman. 

Draco and Blaise still hadn’t returned from McGonagall’s office and it was now nearing 9 PM. 

Pansy, Hermione and Ron sat looking helpless on the couch by the fire. 

“I should’ve followed him,” Harry was muttering to himself, “If only I’d just gone out there with him, he wouldn’t be in this mess. I should be up there now! Banging on McGonagall’s door.” 

“Potter you’re stressing me out. Please sit down.” Pansy said miserably. 

“There wasn’t anything you could’ve done Harry, It’s happened-” 

“But surely I can go up there now and prove his innocence!” Harry said cutting Hermione off, “Surely if I vouch for him that’ll make a difference!” 

“Humble as ever,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. “Honestly Potter I don’t think it’d make a difference. Even if that git did set them off, which he definitely did, Draco and Blaise reacted, and that’ll count for something.” 

Harry plonked down in an armchair sighing, shoving his head in his hands. 

\-------------------

It had gotten to 11 PM by the time Harry, Ron, Hermione and Pansy went up to their rooms. 

Harry lay on his own bed, convincing himself that after such a long day, Draco would probably want to be alone when he finally got back to his room. 

But nonetheless, Harry lied on his back, eyes open facing the ceiling, certain that he wouldn’t fall asleep until he heard Draco come up the stairs. 

What an asshole that kid was. Provoking Draco just to see him be punished. Harry thought, once Voldemort was defeated, that these futile divisions between people would disperse. But, it was like Dumbledore once told him, ‘To fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then could evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated.’ 

Harry sighed. 

After what felt like hours, Harry finally heard the footsteps of Draco walk up the stairs. 

Harry listened for the sound of his roommates door opening, but instead, heard his own. 

Harry got straight off his bed and sped to the door as he saw, a miserable, defeated looking Draco Malfoy stand on the threshold. 

“Draco.” 

The blond's hair still fell into his eyes, obscuring his expression. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and dug his head into Harry’s neck. 

Harry clung to him; one arm around his waist and another around his neck, his hand softly caressing the blond’s hair at his nape. 

They stood like that for a long time. Harry patiently waiting for Draco to speak first, not wanting to push him. 

Draco sighed into Harry’s neck and Harry could feel just how exhausted he was. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered. 

Draco pulled away and Harry pushed the blond’s bangs away from his puffy eyes. 

“Are you OK?” 

“I’m fine,” Draco tried a small smile as he peered into Harry’s green eyes. 

But it faded as soon as it appeared as Draco continued, “Harry I…” He looked away, “I have to go to the Ministry tomorrow.” 

“What?! You’re joking! They can’t do this!” 

Harry felt his insides boil with anger again. 

Draco walked over to Harry’s bed and sat. Harry followed him, sitting beside the blond and reaching out to hold his hands. 

“It’s a part of my probation Harry, I can’t do anything about it. Besides, it’s my fault, I let my anger get the better of me.” 

“It is not your fault!” Harry looked at Draco fiercely. “That tosser provoked you!” 

Draco smiled sadly, “Yeah, and I let him.” 

Harry exhaled his frustration. 

“You know what? I’m glad you guttered him. He deserved what he got. I would’ve done the same thing, no question.” 

Draco laughed, “I know you would’ve Harry. I think that’s why I did it, you’re scarily rubbing off on me.” 

Harry beamed. 

“That, and also the fact that I cop Death Eater comments every day and I guess I was bound to crack at some point.” 

“So how long are you at the Ministry for? What are they gonna do to you?” 

Draco shrugged, “Probably just cop a howling from my probation officer. McGonagall’s owled my Mother. That’s the part I feel the worst about. I felt like I was doing OK, and I was doing OK for her sake. When she hears this she won’t be pleased.” 

“You were doing OK Draco, better than OK! You’ve been great. You are great!” 

Draco smiled. He reached over and graced his thumb along Harry’s cheek. 

“Thanks Harry.” 

Harry looked into Draco’s grey eyes. They looked exhausted. Harry took Draco’s hand away from his cheek and softly kissed his palm. 

“I’ll miss you tomorrow.” 

Draco smirked, “Will you now?” 

Harry shifted closer and nuzzled his head into Draco’s neck, kissing it gently.

Draco hummed in pleasure as he began to lay back on Harry’s bed, Harry following his movements. 

As they laid down, they turned to face each other. Harry placed his hand on Draco’s hip and snuck his fingers underneath his sweater, caressing Draco’s soft skin. 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to sleep together tonight.” Harry said quietly, “I thought you’d be too exhausted.” 

“I am exhausted. But I’m not exhausted enough to refuse sleeping beside you.” 

Draco pulled Harry closer. Their bodies now flush together. 

Harry reached around and tightly wrapped his arm Draco’s waist, as Draco rested his hand along Harry’s neck. 

They stared at each other for a long time, and Harry never found himself feeling vulnerable. Instead, he felt completely at peace; comfortably sharing silence with the beautiful boy beside him. 

Harry then finally closed the gap between them, kissing Draco softly. 

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair as Harry deepened the kiss, feeling Draco smile against his lips. 

Harry returned to kissing Draco’s neck, relishing his scent. 

“Mmm.” 

“Touch me Harry.” Draco whispered, in that arousing, raspy voice. 

Harry pulled back to look at him properly. Draco’s eyes were dark, sparkling slightly in the dimness of Harry’s bedroom. 

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. He kissed Draco passionately again, and Draco moaned into the kiss. 

Where Harry’s hand was tracing small circles against Draco’s stomach, he slowly slid his hand lower toward Draco’s belt. Carefully, he undid it. 

“Uh H-harry,” Draco moaned as he bucked his hips into Harry’s touch. 

Harry kissed Draco’s hips as he undid his fly. 

He slowly pulled down Draco’s pants. When he looked up back at Draco, the blond was flushed, his hair mused, his eyes dark, and Harry didn’t think he’d seen anything more attractive. 

“You’re beautiful Draco.” 

Harry moved back up beside him, but kept his right hand upon Draco’s boxers, cupping his erection. 

Draco smiled at him, but his smile was quickly lost to another moan as Harry dug his hand in his boxers and gripped Draco’s cock. 

As Harry began to stroke slowly, he nuzzled his head back into Draco’s neck, sucking softly. 

Harry was so lost in the moment. So lost to Draco’s sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. So lost that he couldn’t even acknowledge he’d never done anything like this with another boy. The heat of the moment was so strong that he merely just went with it, and he found that it all felt so natural. 

Harry kept stroking Draco’s cock in earnest, trying to emulate the way he’d stroke himself. 

“Is this OK?” Harry asked. 

“That feels so good H-harry,” Draco rasped. 

He returned to kissing Draco’s lips. Draco gripped Harry’s hair as the brunette dug his tongue into Draco’s mouth. 

“Draco you taste so good,” Harry murmured through their kisses. 

But Draco broke the kiss abruptly as he threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

Harry continued to stroke Draco, feeling the blond’s leaking tip between his fingers. 

“G-god Harry I’m so close.” 

Harry began to quicken his pace, kissing along Draco’s jaw. 

He was painfully hard himself at the sight of just how turned on Draco was. 

“God I’m going to come just by looking at you.” Harry said. 

Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hair as he bucked into Harry’s hand, groaning. 

Not a moment later, Harry felt Draco come into his hand, the blond gasping as he did so. 

“Merlin Harry.” 

The sound of Draco’s sexy rasping voice moaning Harry’s name, the mere sight of him coming into Harry’s hand, Harry had never been so turned on. 

Harry continued to kiss along the blond’s jaw and neck, until the rise and fall of Draco’s chest began to slow. 

When Harry lifted his head to look at him, he found Draco smirking. 

“I’m definitely going to miss you.” 

Harry growled then kissed him passionately. Still stuck in the moment of his intense arousal, Harry moved on top of Draco and began to grind against his hips. 

Draco, still gripping Harry’s hair, whispered into his ear, “Yes. Come for me Harry.” 

“Uhh, D-draco.” 

Harry only grinding into him a few times before his head fell onto Draco’s shoulder as he shuddered. Merlin he’d been grinding for mere seconds. 

“Jeez Draco I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on in my whole life.” Harry said as he rolled off of him. 

Draco chuckled as he turned to face Harry, “Do I have that affect do I?” 

Harry rolled to meet his gaze, “I think we can both agree you have that affect Draco.” 

Draco giggled as he brought Harry into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. The blond kissed Harry’s forehead softly. 

“Maybe if I went with you tomorrow people won’t treat you so badly,” Harry murmured as he touched Draco’s chest gently. 

Draco laughed, “Merlin Potter. I’m sure our gravitational pull will endure for a day.” 

Harry clung to Draco tightly, not ever wanting to let go.


	13. Letters from the Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, they're very encouraging :)  
> Follow my new drarry instagram acc @drarryworks I need drarry friends <3

The next morning Harry awoke to Draco’s back flush against his chest. Harry’s head was nuzzled into the back of Draco’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around the blond, and their fingers gently interlaced together. 

Draco was still sleeping peacefully. Harry felt the tranquil rise and fall of his chest and breathed in the citrus and apple scent of his blond hair. 

Harry didn’t want to move. He knew that Draco would be taken away today and Harry could only pray to the stars that the Ministry wouldn’t keep him for more than a day. 

It was dawn, and the soft hues of light fell through Harry’s mullioned windows and danced gently upon the hardwood floors of his bedroom. 

He tightened his hold on Draco, persistent on not letting the moment end. He felt the blond’s body fall back into Harry, stirring. And then Draco slowly rolled onto his back blinking his grey eyes open to look at him. 

“Morning,” Draco rasped as he ran his hand through Harry’s messy curls. 

Harry lowered his head and kissed Draco softly on the shoulder, and then lingered there for a moment before resting his head upon it, unable to look at Draco because the reality of him leaving was really beginning to sink in now. 

Draco ran soft circles through Harry’s hair as the blond looked to the ceiling. He seemed to read Harry’s mind when he spoke softly again. 

“I shouldn’t be gone for too long Harry.” 

Harry dug his head deeper into the crook of Draco’s neck and Draco hummed at the touch, clinging to Harry tightly. 

Harry didn’t know why he felt so upset. Yes, he was most definitely, unquestionably in love with Draco, but he had only just begun to notice his very real attachment to the boy.  
That was a dangerous kind of love, but the more Harry thought about it, he knew he wouldn’t have expected anything less once he fell in love with Draco. The two of them always entertained the invisible string that pulled them together; on the surface they entertained it as enemies, but now he knew that deep down they entertained it as an excuse to be with one another. 

Thus far, Harry hadn’t really thought about the intricacies of being in a relationship with Draco, his focus remained on the confession of his feelings.  
Actually being in a relationship with Draco though...Harry’s heart fluttered at the thought. But he also knew the two of them were muddled with complexities, burdened by their pasts, fiery with emotions, they were both flawed but also exceedingly heroic. This was a lot to take in; such depth in their personalities made up of concealed truths and hidden secrets waiting patiently to be revealed to one another.

Harry felt a tingle of excitement run down his spine as he realised that he wanted this. He wanted the chaos, the contradiction, the complexity, the fire. Those were the things that always had a way of seeping into Harry’s life, so why not share it with someone who he not only fancied and fell in love with, but with someone who knew what it was like to live amongst chaos and intensity. 

Draco chuckled, bringing Harry back to the moment. 

“Merlin Potter you do that a lot.” 

Harry didn’t even have to ask. Somehow Draco just knew when Harry had run away with his thoughts. 

Sighing as he lifted his head, Harry looked at Draco through sleepy eyes, “Are you sure you’re not a Legilimens?” 

“Yes Harry I’m sure. I only know Occlumency.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows, “Huh. I was never much good at that.” 

Draco smiled, “That doesn’t surprise me. You wear your heart on your sleeve.” 

Harry frowned, “Are you calling me soft?” 

“Are you kidding?” Draco kept running his gentle hand through Harry’s hair, “I meant that, if you’ve got something to say, you’ll say it. You aren’t passive, you’ve never been, and it’s saved a lot of people's lives. And I don’t just mean physically, I mean when you stand up for others, when you stand up for your friends.” 

Harry just stared at him. He was never good at hearing compliments, much less ones given at this early in the morning, and much less ones given by Draco Malfoy. 

Draco giggled at his stilled face, “It’s OK I don’t want you to say anything. I just want you to know how brave you are. Never letting the cool kids dictate what you do, never changing yourself to fit in.” 

“Sirius taught me that I think,” Harry said suddenly. 

“Back when they were young, one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them. And when I first met them all, I remember Sirius yelling that he’d never snuck around people who were stronger or more powerful than him. He yelled at Peter and said, ‘you always liked big friends who’d look after you.’ Sirius made it through all those years in Azkaban because he stayed true to himself, because he always knew who he was.” 

Draco was looking at him fondly yet directly, as if taking in every word Harry said into account. 

“After all I’ve done...and what I’ve seen, those morals are so important to me now,” Draco whispered. “I only wish I’d learnt them sooner.” 

“The courage it took for you to make a choice to be better, is just as powerful as standing up for others. You can’t do anything unless you believe in yourself first.” 

Draco’s grey eyes sparkled as they bore into Harry. Then he brought his hand down from Harry’s hair to his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Harry’s eyes fell shut at the contact. Draco’s lips were soft and warm. 

Harry gripped Draco’s sweater as the blond’s tongue entered Harry’s mouth, only just realising that Draco had slept in his clothes from the day before. 

As their kiss became more intense, Draco snaked his arm around Harry’s waist and motioned him onto his back, whilst Draco came to lay atop him. With a firm grip on Harry’s hip, Draco began to suck on Harry’s throat, and Harry could feel his cock begin to pulsate at Draco’s touch. 

Harry’s head lulled back, allowing Draco more access at his neck. His eyes fluttered closed in the immense pleasure that Draco brought him, suddenly realising how blissful this all felt in the early hours of the morning. 

It was waking bliss; not yet burdened by the dealings of the day ahead, and uninhibited by their semi alertness. They simply just revelled in each other’s touch and let the moment flow. 

“D-draco…” Harry rasped, “I love the way your body feels.” 

“Mmm,” Draco lifted his head. He ran his thumb along Harry’s cheek bone, admiring the glowing look on the brunette's face, “You’re so handsome Harry.” 

Their lips met again. 

The kiss was fiery and urgent. Gasps and moans escaped each other’s lips as Harry gripped Draco’s hair and Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hip. 

Harry was hard now, and he could feel the pulse of Draco’s cock through his trousers as the blond began to rut gently against Harry, seeking friction. 

Draco had just lined up his body at an extremely sensitive position for both of them and their kiss broke as they gasped and groaned. 

“God Draco,” Harry said breathlessly, “Why did we spend all those years fighting when we could’ve been doing this?” 

Draco chuckled against Harry’s jaw, “Trust me. There were plenty of times when we’d been fighting and I’d have to rush back to the common room for a quick wank.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and felt a rush of arousal course through his boxers at the revelation that Draco had actually fancied him in the past. 

“That time…” Draco panted as he kissed along Harry’s jaw, “When you guttered me on the Quidditch pitch in fifth year. Merlin I was so turned on.” 

Harry swore. It was too much to take in. So many sensations and feelings coursing through his body. 

Harry pulled at Draco’s hair in order to reconnect their lips. Harry made the kiss intense and purposeful, trying to convey his love for the boy who lay sexy and breathless on top of him. 

Just as he felt Draco smile through their kiss, there was a knock on the door. 

“Draco! I know you’re in there! I just checked your room.” 

It was Pansy. 

Draco’s body had stilled. He groaned and dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder. 

“What do you want Pansy?” Draco yelled back. 

“There’s a freaking Ministry man down stairs at the door of the common room! You have to go, NOW!” 

“No,” Harry whined as he wrapped his arms around Draco. But the blond just kissed him softly on the cheek before he unraveled himself out of Harry’s grasp and stood up, straightened his clothes, and headed for the door.

Harry quickly bounced out of bed, throwing a random hoodie over himself, pulling on a dirty pair of pants, and followed Draco out through the door. 

“Merlin Draco, did you sleep in your clothes?” 

He stalked past her down the staircase. “Yes Pansy.” 

“Bit keen were we?” She said giggling, then she looked at Harry, whose hair was messed worse than it usually was, “Oh God please don’t tell me you guys were just getting it on before I knocked?” 

“Pansy!” Draco yelled at hair.

She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to suppress her laughter, “Just look at the two of you! Hair dishevelled, clothes out of place! Discretion has never been your strong point,” She eyed the two of them. 

“Shut it Pansy. I’m serious.” 

“OK. OK. Gosh. I mean it’s not like you’re not asking for it,” Pansy murmured more to herself. 

She looked at Harry as the two of them followed on behind Draco. As she swung her arm around his shoulders as they descended the stairs she said, “Sorry Potter. Now that you’re dating Draco you’re just gonna have to get used to me.” 

“We’re not-” Harry looked at her aghast but she interrupted him. 

“Not gonna lie you guys are cute together. Gosh I’ve been pinning this relationship for years, and here you two finally are, all hot and bothered before I interrupted your morning fun.” 

Draco turned as he reached the bottom step, fixing her with a fierce gaze. 

“Pansy I swear if you don’t learn to shut your mouth-” 

“What? What will you do to me?” Pansy said, smirking at him. 

Draco reached in his pocket for his wand threateningly, but Harry leapt in front and placed himself between the two Slytherin’s. 

“Woah OK, OK…,” He looked to Pansy, “Pansy, you won’t see Draco for a bit so best be nice to him? And Draco,” Harry said turning to him, “The Ministry twat is standing at the doorway,” Harry gestured behind him, “Let’s not give him any more reasons to hate you.” 

Draco exhaled deeply, “Right. Let’s go.” 

When the three of them entered the common room, it was deserted, save for the bulky Ministry man standing on the common rooms threshold. The time must’ve only been nearing about eight o’clock. It was Sunday, so the majority of the eighth years would be sleeping in. 

“Good morning chaps!” The Ministry man said loudly. 

Harry had dealt with enough Ministry people to see through their false persona’s of kindness and generosity. He respected only Arthur Weasley and Kingsley. So as he looked at the overly dressed, bulky, top hatted man, practically springing in the doorway, he could only manage a small “Hi.” 

“Mr Potter! My goodness what an honour-” 

Harry cut him off, “What are you going to do with Draco?” 

The man halted. Harry felt Pansy and Draco turn their eyes upon him, their eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“Er- well,” The man cleared his throat, “I’m taking Mr Malfoy to the Ministry. His probation officer wants a word with him, he needs to check up on his progress here at Hogwarts.” 

The man looked to Draco then and put out his hand, “Good morning Mr Malfoy. My name is Sir Pattison Edmund Saunders.” 

Harry could only scoff. He suddenly found himself longing for the day when Hermione made it into the Ministry, just so she could sort these feigned, pompous and insincere people out. 

“Nice to meet you,” Draco murmured, his face cold as he took the man’s pudgy hand.

“Well best be off!” 

“I don’t want anyone punishing him for anything,” Harry said loudly, his gaze boring into the pompous Pattison. “That fight in Hogsmeade was provoked. The git admitted it to me after Draco and Blaise were taken away- Wait, where is Blaise anyway? Harry frowned. 

“He’s not on probation and he doesn’t have a record, so he’s just got a few detentions with McGonagall.” Draco answered looking at Harry. 

“I assure you Mr Potter, Malfoy here will be safe with me. Now come along now,” He began turning toward the door, “I’ve already spoken with the Headmistress. The Ministry is expecting you at nine o’clock.” 

Draco gave one last sad look at Pansy and Harry. 

Harry wanted to reach out and touch him. To wrap his arms around him and never let go. 

Seeming again to know what Harry was thinking, Draco turned to look at him with knowing eyes, “I’ll be alright Harry.” 

And then he was gone, leaving Harry and Pansy standing miserably in his absence. 

\---------------------------

Sunday had rolled dismally into Monday, and Draco still wasn’t back yet. 

Harry had gotten no sleep the night before, tossing and turning insistently, his thoughts burdened by imagery of the endless depths of the Ministry of Magic. 

And in those moments when he did reach sleep, he found he wasn’t sleeping at all as the same flashing visions of snakes and lockets and tiaras and cups infiltrated his mind. 

He had woken in a cold sweat, painfully reminded of the emptiness of his bed. The pillows beside him smelt of Draco, and he hugged them tightly to his chest. 

It was Tuesday evening now and Harry was sitting in the library with Ron and Hermione, looking utterly depressed. 

He could tell his best friends knew how he was feeling, but as either of them could do nothing to help, they remained silent and quietly hoped that their presence was enough of a comfort. 

It was, Harry couldn’t deny. He’d experienced the worst moments of his life alongside them so he was bound to feel security in their company. But that all too familiar ache of longing tugged at his heart. Still to this day Harry hadn’t known how to numb it’s feeling, so he just resolved to let it tear him apart. 

By Wednesday morning at breakfast, Harry was angry. 

“Honestly it shouldn’t take three days to check up on his progress?” 

“I know you’re thinking the worst, Harry, but there a million other good reasons as to why Draco isn't back yet...Perhaps his Mother had come to London to visit him?” 

Harry caught his forehead in his hand as he stared down at his plateful of porridge. Hermione had a point, as usual, but his anxiety was getting the better of him. 

“Ugh, if only I’d just asked McGonagall if I could go with him! I hate the thought of what they might be doing to him Hermione.” 

“Harry you have NEWTS to study for, you can’t just-” 

“And what about Draco’s NEWTS?!” Harry said angrily. 

Hermione looked away from him. 

Harry sighed, “I’m sorry Hermione.” 

She placed his hand over his beneath the table and squeezed, “It’s alright Harry. Besides, you’re right. They can’t keep Draco away for much longer considering he’s a NEWT student. That’s unfair.” 

By Thursday evening Harry lay glumly on his bed staring at the ceiling. December had certainly arrived as thick snow fell gracefully outside his windows. 

Hagrid had brought in his usual twelve Christmas trees that stood proudly decorated along the walls of the Great Hall. 

Christmas at Hogwarts was always beautiful, and Harry loved staying at the castle during the break because there were barely any students and he felt that he had the place to himself. 

He absentmindedly hoped Draco would be one of those few students who stayed here over Christmas, but Harry thought better of it. He knew his mum needed him. 

As Harry tried to distract his anxious mind with thoughts about the kind of sparkling decorations the house elves will adorn their common room with, he suddenly heard a tapping at one of his windows. He turned and saw a medium sized owl, cloaked in snow, tapping its beak urgently on the window. 

Harry jumped out of bed and wrenched it open, the cold air smacking his face. He let the owl inside after he’d taken the semi soaked letter from its leg, and it immediately flew to sit beside the fire, shaking its grey feathers. 

Harry quickly ripped open the parchment and unfolded the letter, his eyes boring into the page. 

‘Dear Harry, 

I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write sooner, the last few days have been...intense. I arrived at the Ministry on Sunday and was attacked by a wizard in the Atrium.  
I had old Sir Pattison beside me but as you could guess, the cowardly git just ran for his life.  
I didn’t want to defend myself for fear of getting into more trouble, but then I heard my mysterious attacker yell Crucio, so I cast a protective charm but of course that knocked the tosser off his feet.  
So then I was suddenly surrounded by Aurors and Ministry guards and the lot. They bound my wrists and took me to see my probation officer. He gave me an expected howling, lectured me about gratefulness and whatever. They kept me in a detainment cell overnight after they’d owled my Mother, who arrived the next day.  
My probation officer told McGonagall everything. She wasn’t happy and demanded that I’d be set free at once, and that if they dared put anything about what happened to me in the Prophet, they’d face the wrath of Kingsely and your Order lot.  
Anyway, I’m writing to tell you that I’m back at the manor with my Mother.  
A few of the Professor’s have sent me some work to do while I’m here.  
My Mother isn’t doing so well being in this huge house by herself, so I’m planning to stay here for a bit longer.  
I’m sorry Harry. I miss you so much. I’ve barely slept since I last saw you.

Draco.’ 

Harry clenched the letter in his hand and crumpled to his knees. He began to feel that usual upsurge of guilt whenever he heard something had happened to his friends and he was unable to do anything to help. His eyes were watery and the ache of Draco’s absence suddenly weighed heavier on him that it had done in the past few days. 

Harry had barely a second thought before he scrambled to his desk, placed a fresh piece of parchment in front of him, and dipped his quill in ink. His mind raced and his green eyes were blazing, then he bent over the parchment and began to write. 

‘To Draco, 

I can’t put into words how angry I am. These Ministry gits know no struggle. I doubt pompous Pattison has fought the Dark Arts a day in his life. Besides, where was Kingsley when all this happened??  
Before I work myself up again, I try to remind myself that Hermione’s studying to become the Minister of Magic. She reckons that change can only be made from within. So I try to have faith that by the time we’re older, these dumb acts of pettiness won’t exist.  
Anyway, I just hope you’re OK. And I hope your mother’s OK too. I’m glad you wrote to me.  
Not having you around has made me realise how much I need you Draco, how much you mean to me.  
I haven’t slept much either. I miss your touch. 

Harry.’ 

Harry read over the letter. He felt he could’ve said more but the urgency he felt toward just responding to Draco was overwhelming, he needed Draco to know how much he missed him, how much he cared. 

Harry folded up and the letter and enveloped it. Then he walked to the fire where the grey owl still stood looking much warmer, and attached his letter to its leg. 

The owl gave him a steely look. Harry had become accustomed to this look from Hedwig, and he knew the owl before him wasn’t happy about the prospect of being sent back out through the snow, having to travel all the way back to Malfoy manor. 

But this letter had to get to Draco, so Harry fed the owl some of his chocolate that his room had magicked (funnily enough it was the same chocolate Lupin used to offer him) and he reopened his window and watched the owl fly into the night. 

\--------------------

Although Harry wished desperately that Draco would be back at Hogwarts by now, the letters that were going back and forth between them provided Harry with solace, and not to mention, pleasure. 

Draco had been gone just over a week, and between Harry’s homework, mentorship commitments and NEWT revision, he spent all of his free time writing to Draco. 

Draco’s letters usually arrived in the late evening. The same grey owl went from Malfoy manor to Hogwarts and back again, and its feathers seemed to get thicker and thicker the further they proceeded into December. Harry made sure to provide the owl with adequate quantities of chocolate before he left once more to make the journey back to the manor. 

Draco had written to Harry telling him the owl was named Teddy, after Tonks and Remus's son. He’d explained to Harry that his mother and Andromeda had reconnected and were rekindling their previously estranged relationship, and that Teddy often came along with Andromeda to the manor for afternoon tea or brunch.  
Simply knowing that Draco was babysitting Harry’s godson left Harry in such a state of lightheaded happiness, he honestly thought he might drift away to heaven. 

Harry now sat at his dark wooden desk once more. 

It was late, but Harry wasn’t tired; his mind simply buzzed as the letters between him and Draco swam through his mind. More often than not after he’d read a new letter from Draco, he wasn’t only blissfully delighted, but dreadfully aroused. Harry had wanked so much in the past week purely over Draco’s words. He felt a little silly, but the more they wrote to each other, the more confident and intimate they became. 

‘Dear Harry, 

I have a feeling I’ll be able to come back to the castle soon. My Mother’s feeling a lot better, I think Aunt Andromeda and little Teddy have helped ease her loneliness.  
Harry, I can’t express enough how much Teddy reminds me of you. I already know he’ll be in Gryffindor, I’m sure his father will be happy about that :)  
I also heard that the Christmas break is being extended this year at Hogwarts. The students are supposed to leave on the 12th.  
I’ve spent so much time with my Mother the past week and a half, I know she’ll let me return to the castle for Christmas. She says she’s seen a change in me and that it’s come from being back at school. 

Harry, I know I said that our “gravitational pull” could endure, but now I’m not so sure. I think about you all the time, about touching you, running my hands through your hair, kissing your neck. I’ve found that I can only sleep after I’ve touched myself and thought of you. The way your head falls back in pleasure, the way you growl and moan my name. My dreams are full of black hair, lions, and navy blue sweaters. 

I hope to see you soon, 

Draco.’ 

‘To Draco, 

I’m jealous that you’re getting to spend so much time with my godson :) But I’m glad that your mum and Andromeda are reconnecting. Maybe we can babysit Teddy together sometime?  
I don’t talk about Remus much, the pain of his loss is still raw, but I’ll tell you stories about him in due time, he was a great man.  
I hope you get to come back for the holidays. Christmas at Hogwarts is my favourite time of the year. I’m used to spending it here all by myself, sometimes with Ron and Hermione too. But having the castle to myself, decorated with holly, lights and trees; I’ve never felt more at home. 

Draco, I’ve figured out what our gravitational pull means. I think I’ve known for a while, but I couldn’t put it into words. But I won’t explain until we see each other.  
I think of you all the time, and like you - sleep only comes when I do (haha, pathetic pun I know). But you are definitely the last thought I have at night. You and your blond hair. I miss your scent. You smell like parchment, lemon, soil and grass. 

Come home, I want to hold you. 

Harry.’


	14. Self Discovery

‘To Draco, 

It’s getting harder and harder to be away from you. I don’t know how to explain it but I just feel like there’s something between us, there always has been. I feel like I’m going mental, but it’s probably just the lack of sleep.  
I’ve been trying to get some sleep in your bed actually. I hope you don’t mind. I’ve also been wearing one of your green sweaters night and day, also a few of your T-shirts. I hope you don’t mind that either. Hermione and Pansy keep giving me weird looks, but it’s the least I can do to feel close to you Draco.  
When I woke up in your bed today, your green rug on the floor had turned to crimson, how do you explain that?  
Anyway, I hope you and your mum are OK. She needs you right now and I have to be OK with that.  
Again, I feel mental writing to you all the time. I like to think I’m not very selfish, but there’s this nagging feeling inside me that wants you all to myself.  
Although it’s warm inside the castle, I prefer the warmth of your body. The heat of your chest against my own. The comfort of your head nestled in my neck. 

Harry.’

‘Dear Harry,  
You’re not going mental. You’ve got no idea how much it turns me on to hear you’re wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed. As for the crimson rug...perhaps my bedroom thinks there’s a place for a certain Gryffindor in my life?  
My Mother and I are fine. The manor feels warmer now that Auntie Andromeda and Teddy are visiting regularly.  
Harry, I can’t wait to talk to you. It feels like I’ve waited a lifetime for whatever is happening between us. I know that there’s always been something happening between us...but it’s only now that we’ve decided to divulge in it’s mystery.  
You’ve always been an enigma to me Harry, but that’s why I find you so addictive.  
It’s cold here at the manor. I often fall into daydreams about us wrapping our arms around each other next to the fire. 

Draco.’

‘To Draco, 

It will be the 12th tomorrow, so I hope that means you can come back. Most of the other kids have packed and are ready to leave for Christmas break.  
Ron’s parents are coming to stay in Hogsmeade over Christmas so Ron and Hermione are staying here too.  
We had our last Potions class for the term today. Slughorn wanted us in the Christmas spirit so we brewed Amortentia. You’ll never guess what mine smelt like …. 

Draco, I’m not sure if it’s because I haven’t seen you in so long, or because it’s easier to talk to you in these letters, but even though we’re apart, I feel like we’re closer than ever. 

Harry.’

‘Dear Harry,

Good news: I’ll be home on the 12th.  
I now realise how my Mother feels living in this huge house by herself. It’s much too big. I think we might sell it and live somewhere small in the countryside.  
Harry, the closeness you speak of, I feel it also. I can feel the trace of your magic in all of the letters you’ve sent me. I hope you have figured out what this closeness might mean, not to mention the meaning behind the scent of your Amortentia :)  
I can’t wait to wrap my arms around you. 

Draco.’ 

Harry read the letter that had just been delivered by Teddy the owl. It was early in the morning and Teddy’s tapping on Harry’s window had woken him up from a light sleep, filled with dreams of apples, broomsticks and swirling colours of platinum blond. 

Draco was coming home today. Harry could barely suppress his excitement. 

Outside his room, he could hear loud footsteps and the dragging of trunks down the spiral staircase as the other eighth year boys prepared to depart from the castle. 

Harry carefully folded up the letter in his hands and placed it on the pile with all of the other letters Draco had sent him on his desk. 

He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, his elation at the reality that Draco would be returning today left him feeling light and giddy, like he could float up into the air.  
But Harry knew it would be rude not to farewell his friends, so he threw one of Mrs Weasley’s knitted sweaters over himself, and his black, straight leg jeans and wrenched his door open, only to be faced with his chaotic classmates running up and down the stairs. 

“Woah, what’s the hurry Neville?” 

“Forgot we were leaving today! We don’t usually leave till the 20th!” 

Neville looked flustered. Then Ron came down the stairs slowly, stretching his arms and yawning. 

“Ahh...morning!” 

Ron’s hair was mused, a dazed, sleepy look on his face. As he looked to Neville he said, “Blimey Neville what’s got your knickers in a twist?” 

“Yeah it’s all sunshine and daisy’s for you!” Neville’s face contorted with annoyance, “I knew I should’ve just stayed at Hogwarts, my Gran’s a nightmare, even more so at Christmas!”

“You can still decide to stay Neville,” Harry said kindly. 

The tall boy shook his head, “No it’s alright, besides, I’ll need to see mum and dad at St Mungo’s.” 

Harry and Ron looked at Neville sadly, then the three of them made their way down the spiralling staircase. When they neared the bottom, they saw a bunch of eighth years trying to push and shove their way through the entrance to the common room, taxed with their heavy trunks and animal cages. 

“God if I didn’t know any better I’d think we were at the Burrow on September 1st.” 

Harry smiled at Ron’s words. 

When the three Gryffindor’s finally made it into the common room, they found Hermione pleasantly absorbed in a book as she sat on the couch by the fire. 

“Coming down to breakfast ‘Mione?” 

She turned and stood, “Took you long enough.” 

“Well good morning to you too,” Ron said sourly. 

“Only joking Ronald!” And she intertwined their fingers and kissed him on the cheek before the four of them made their way down to the Great Hall. 

“So do you know who else is staying here Hermione?” Harry asked as he chewed on his pancakes. 

The Great Hall was looking electrifyingly beautiful; shimmering with tinsel and fairy lights, and the air was thick with the scent of pine trees. 

“So far...you, me, Ron and Blaise.” 

“Blaise is staying?” 

“Yeah? Is that a problem Potter?” Blaise suddenly asked from two seats away. 

“Not at all, just didn’t expect it,” Harry replied honestly. 

Blaise shrugged then shared a knowing look with Pansy. 

Harry didn’t care. He, like the other eighth years, had gotten used to the Slytherin’s inside-joke tendencies. He’d accepted that some things just never change, his own, seemingly eternal reckless courage was an example of that.

Harry also found himself not caring because the mere fact that he would be seeing Draco tonight ultimately eradicated any sort of unpleasant feelings, it felt like he’d drank Felix Felicis again, and that any potential obstacle he encountered was deemed meaningless and laughable. 

“What are you smirking at?” Ron said looking at Harry. 

Harry’s grin faded in an instant. 

“Er- I’ll tell you later,” He mumbled. 

Ron just shrugged. 

Harry, all too aware that the other eighth years had a habit of listening in on Harry, Ron and Hermione’s conversations, thought it more prudent to hold his tongue on the topic of Draco Malfoy’s return. 

It was then that Harry looked up toward the sound of brisk clacking footsteps heading toward their table. 

“Good news eighth years,” McGongall said loudly as she stood at the head of their table, “Mr. Malfoy will be returning this evening.” 

“Well that explains Potter’s ridiculously grinning all morning,” Pansy muttered. The other eighth years giggled and Ron just shook his head smiling at Harry. McGonagall however, had appeared not to have heard. 

“I’d just like to say thank you to all of you for your cooperation this term,” She looked around at them all with kind eyes, “The younger year levels have been so appreciative of your mentorship. And, more importantly...I’ve seen a real change in all of you. From what I can see, you have developed new friendships beyond that of your own Houses, and I believe that shows real maturity.” Harry saw her eyes begin to water. “Well...happy Christmas,” She said before she hurried off, blowing her nose into a tartan handkerchief as she went. 

Hermione was smiling after her, “That was sweet.” 

“I think there’s a few of us here who’ve developed more than a friendship,” Pansy said smirking and flashing her eyes at Harry. 

Blaise, Lavender and Parvati were sitting around her, giggling. 

Even though Harry had accepted her games, he would never let her walk all over him, especially not in front of everyone else.  
He folded his arms, and looked at her with a confident and challenging expression, “Got something to say Pansy?” 

The chatter around the table immediately subdued. Ron, Dean and Seamus looked between Harry and Pansy with eager grins on their faces. 

She flicked her shiny ponytail, “Oh not particularly Potter dearest. You on the other hand...” Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she stared at him, “Is there something you’d like to say? Anything you’d like to admit to all of us?” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry demanded. 

She smiled and looked at her fingernails, “Oh you know, we’re all just so open these days. All so trustworthy and accepting. I’d just thought I ought to let you know that.” 

“Harry can do whatever he wants in his own time,” Hermione said pointedly. 

“I’d like to say something,” Dean said suddenly, and all eyes diverted to him. 

He swallowed cautiously, “Alright here goes…” He turned to look at Seamus, “Seamus, when you admitted you loved me in the Room of Requirement, I was glad. I’m sorry I’ve taken so long to tell you, but I’m telling you now, that the feeling’s mutual.” 

Seamus grinned widely as the other eighth years broke out in claps and whistles. They barely lasted a few seconds however, before Parvati interrupted by turning to Lavender. 

“Lavender!” She said loudly, her eyes wide. 

“Yes…?”

“I love you.” 

The two girls flung their arms around each other as more claps and laughter ensued around the table. Harry cringed slightly at the sappy sight. 

“Neville!” Hannah said loudly then looked as though she thoroughly regretted it, “I er….I really like you,” She mumbled. 

Neville reached across the table to hold her hand, which caused more whistles and giddy laughter.

“Merlin, is there anyone else ready to declare their hearts desire?” Ron asked sarcastically. 

“Go on then Weasley,” Pansy said. 

“Hermione knows I love her,” He replied strongly, frowning at Pansy. 

Hermione went pink and looked down at the table, smiling. 

Pansy shrugged, “Pity Draco’s not here, I reckon he would’ve revealed his not-so-secret crush.” 

Harry felt a dozen eyes on him once more and coughed awkwardly into his hand before returning to his pancakes. 

“Oh come on Potter, aren’t you supposed to be the bravest, boy wonder, Chosen One Gryffindor to ever exist?” Pansy asked, causing more sniggers. 

Harry looked back at her in annoyance, “I don’t know what you want from me Pansy? I’m not gonna admit I love someone when that someone isn’t here-” 

His voice broke off, only just realising what he said. He couldn’t look up. His body had frozen. He heard suppressed giggles fly around the table. Then there was movement as Pansy stood. 

“Well, my work here is done. I’ll see you all after the break.” 

She practically waltzed out of the Great Hall, her trunk magically gliding beside her. 

Harry still couldn’t move. The other eighth years who were catching the Hogwarts Express back to London had arisen from their seats too. 

He felt Seamus clap him on the back, “It’s alright ‘Arry, I support you all the way.” 

“Me too,” Said Neville. 

“As do I,” came Lavender’s squeaky voice, “You two are cute together.” 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. After a few surreal minutes, the eighth year table was left only to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise. 

Blaise had scooted up the bench to sit with them. 

“Alright Potter?” He said as he clapped him on the shoulder, “Cat got your tongue?” 

Harry shook his head and avoided the question by stuffing his face with more pancakes. 

“You know we support you Harry,” Hermione said kindly. “But that was very rude of Pansy, Harry’s got to sort these things out on his own,” She said fiercely looking at Blaise. 

The boy shrugged, “You can’t blame her Granger. Draco’s wanted Potter for years-” Harry almost fell out of his seat, “-so now that the specky git has shown some interest, I think she’s just keen for them to finally get together.” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he felt he was the main character of a story he knew nothing about (actually the more he thought about it, he realised that had been the case his entire life). But regardless, Draco actually liked Harry, even before the war. The thought was frightening and euphoric all at once. 

“I’m sorry am I missing something?” Harry asked, suddenly finding his voice. “You all act as though you know something I know nothing about-” 

Blaise cut him off, “Well yeah? You’re Mr oblivion,” Looking at Harry knowingly, “Like I get it, you had to save all of us from certain doom, but that’s over now. And...you’re not as subtle as you think Potter. Whatever’s going on between you and Draco, it’s obvious enough to all of us,” He gestured to Ron and Hermione, “Pansy’s just an impatient brat, to put it lightly...Anyway enough chit chat, your boyfriend’ll be here tonight. See you’s later.” 

Blaise left. Harry could barely keep up with his dizzying thoughts. His eyes stared off into nothing as his brain went into overdrive. 

“Harry,” he felt Hermione’s hand on his wrist. “We’re with you whatever happens.” 

And then his two best friends got to their feet. Ron squeezing his shoulder lightly as he passed, before they left the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone at the eighth year table, utterly speechless. 

\----------------------

That evening in the common room, Harry laid on the floor facing Ron over a game of Wizard’s Chess. The common room was a whole lot quieter with only four occupants vacating the eighth year tower. The soft cackle of the fire and the peaceful symphony the house elves had begun to play on an old fashioned gramophone were the only sounds circling the room. 

Harry’s eyes kept glancing toward the door, waiting for what felt like years, for Draco to enter it. 

He’d kept himself relatively distracted throughout the day; visiting Hagrid, flying with Ron, and walking around the lake with Luna, whom he’d discovered was staying for Christmas break as well. 

“I think Dad’ll be alright by himself, we’ve had a recent infestation of garden gnomes in our backyard, so I’m sure they’re keeping him occupied.” 

Although they trudged through the snow and had to cast repetitive Warming charms, Luna’s airy voice had proved a distraction. 

At one point during their walk, Harry’s eyes gazed out onto the vast expanse of ice that had coated the lake’s surface, absentmindedly wondering if the Giant Squid would be feeling claustrophobic in the depths below, just as he had once felt in that icy lake in the Forest of Dean a million years ago. 

“You’re thinking Harry,” Luna’s voice trailed back to him. “You do that a lot.” 

“I do. Unfortunately.” 

“You’re expecting something, or someone?” 

Harry looked at her. Luna had done this so many times since he’d known her and yet he still felt astonished at her wild sense of knowing and straightforwardness. 

“Draco’s coming back tonight,” He said truthfully, admitting that no one could possibly fool her. 

“That’s nice, you’ve grown quite close haven’t you?” 

They trudged on through the thick layer of snow, Harry keeping his eyes forward, “Yes.” 

“I’m not surprised. He’s a nice boy, offered me food and water when I was in the dungeons at the manor, when his parents weren’t looking of course. He’s generous.” 

“He did?” Harry asked, slightly shocked. 

“Yeah. I think he got quite lonely. Sometimes he’d come down in the middle of the night and we’d speak through the door.” 

Harry’s heart hurt at this revelation. 

“What did you two talk about?” 

“We talked quite a lot about you actually. What you might be doing wherever you were. It gave us both a sense of hope.” 

“Earth to Harry?” 

Harry blinked. He was back in the common room. Warm heat from the fire flushing his cheeks. Ron looking at him dully. 

“Sorry.” 

“He shouldn’t be too much longer-” 

“I was thinking about Luna,” Harry interrupted him. 

“Oh! How is she these days? Honestly sometimes I feel like she just should move in here, she’s one of us, anyone who thinks otherwise is a daft-” 

“Ron.” Hermione said sharply from behind her book. 

“I’m serious Hermione, most of her friends are in our year.” 

“What about Ginny?” 

“Ginny’s one person, and she’s not in Ravenclaw.” 

“I think she’s fine Ron,” Harry said politely, “She’s her own person, happy to enjoy your company but also happy without it.” 

“Well put Harry.” Hermione said, then she was up on her feet, pulling Ron up from the floor. 

“Come on Ron, you’ve beat Harry three times already, I want to go to bed.” She fixed him with a knowing look and Harry looked away. 

“Goodnight Harry,” Ron called as the two made their way up the girls staircases. 

“Night,” he mumbled, before pulling himself up off the floor, slowly making his way up to his own bedroom. 

When he entered, he saw that the pillows on his bed were emerald green. He shook his head smiling, not even questioning the reason for their sudden change. 

Not a moment later, Harry heard footsteps running up the staircase outside his door. He turned, and as his pulse quickened, his door flew open to reveal an adoringly handsome, platinum blond Slytherin standing there, dressed in jeans and a long travelling coat. His face was clear from the cold, with a small pink tinge on his cheeks, his hair, somehow looking effortless and falling slightly into his intoxicating grey, sparkling eyes. 

“Harry.” 

There was that raspy voice. And Harry instinctively ran into the boy’s arms. 

When their bodies met Draco growled hungrily, slamming the door behind him and switching them around so that he pushed Harry roughly up against the door. 

Harry gasped. He pulled off Draco’s coat and ran his hands up beneath Draco’s skivvy, touching his stomach and relishing in the feel of Draco’s skin. 

Draco pressed him up close to the wall as he gripped one hand onto Harry’s hip and the other onto his neck. 

Harry was already so turned on. They hadn’t even spoken yet but he found he wanted this more than anything in the world. He reached up and gripped Draco’s soft hair, bringing the blond’s head into Harry’s neck, motioning him to suck. 

As Draco obeyed, Harry groaned. He breathed in the apple scent of Draco’s hair and felt his trousers tighten at the feel of Draco’s mouth utterly devouring his throat. 

Draco moved his way up to Harry’s jaw, before tilting the brunettes head back with his hand and leaning down to kiss him. 

At the connection of their lips, Harry felt sparks of magic encircle their bodies. He could feel the raw energy radiate between the two of them. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. Harry had never felt more alive. 

They both moaned into the kiss. It was hungry, urgent, eager. Both desperately wanting to taste each other after days of such dismal distance. Their tongues glided and fought together and the grunts and sighs that Draco muttered into the kiss sent Harry into such delirious arousal, he silently hoped he could last long enough simply to just prolong this sensational feeling of urgency and need. 

Draco broke the kiss and Harry got a glimpse of his darkened eyes before the blond roughly tugged and threw Harry’s sweater over his head. 

Draco growled again at the sight of Harry's toned and tanned stomach and he nuzzled his head back into Harry’s neck, sucking profusely and running his hand down Harry’s bare chest. 

“U-ugh Draco,” Harry’s head lulled back against the door behind him. Then Draco had forced his leg in between Harry’s, pushing him even further up against the door. 

Harry felt Draco’s erection against his thigh, and then the blond started to grind shamelessly into Harry and it was all he could do to keep himself upright and not crumple to his knees in overwhelming arousal. 

Draco had returned to Harry’s lips and they kissed each other urgently. Harry ran his hands through Draco’s blond locks before gliding his hands down over Draco’s chest and down to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and tugging it on it. 

Draco moved back to help Harry remove it before crashing into him once more, kissing him with fire and intensity. 

Harry’s thought processes had sufficiently dulled. The only thing he was thinking of was how much he wanted Draco. The tingling and sparks of their magic still dancing around them, tickling their skin. 

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist, moving forward so that their bare chests were flush together. Harry was now totally pinned to the door behind him. Draco thrust into Harry again, as his blond head fell onto Harry’s shoulder. 

His ruts become more urgent and clumsy, the two of them seeking as much friction as they possibly could, but also prolonging their release because they didn’t want this moment to end. 

Harry felt Draco’s shaky breaths against his skin, and his instinctive reaction was to grip tighter onto the blond’s hair and moan loudly. He ran his other hand down Draco’s toned arm, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. 

Harry knew that this was all of their sexual frustration that had built up over the past week finally getting released, and frankly, it felt fantastic. 

Not a moment later, Draco, with his arm still firmly clasped around Harry’s waist, had shifted the brunette toward the desk beside them. 

Harry scooted back on it. The desk was big enough for Harry to sit on, but small enough that when Draco moved to kiss him, Harry’s back was flush against the stone wall. 

As they groped each other desperately, Harry heard and felt the rustle of his parchment, school books, quills and Draco’s letters falling onto the floor around them. 

Harry’s hand came up to grip onto the back of Draco’s neck as the blond kissed his shoulder. 

Harry had bucked his hips into Draco, seeking the friction from before, but this time, after Draco ran his hand down Harry’s toned chest and stomach, he slipped his hand between their hardened members. 

Harry moaned and threw his head back at the touch. Draco chuckled, then swiftly undid Harry’s fly, pushing down his trousers slightly and gripped his palm around Harry’s cock. 

Harry groaned loudly, “Y-yes, Draco!” 

Harry then reached forward and fumbled with the fly of Draco’s jeans.  
As Draco began to stroke Harry, he used his other hand to help Harry pull his own member free. Then Draco’s arm was wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist again, pulling them closer together. 

Then before Harry’s dulled and delirious senses had caught up with him, he felt the soft touch of Draco’s fingers slowly bring their cocks together and stroke them simultaneously. It was heaven, pure heaven. Their leaking tips acting as a lubricant for Draco to stroke and twist and glide. Harry had never felt anything like this. He felt so close to Draco, both emotionally and intimately. His head fell forward onto Draco’s shoulder and he moaned profusely, gripping on the boy’s blond hair, never wanting this pleasure to end. 

“D-draco I’m so...ugh I’m so close,” He mumbled into his shoulder. 

Draco hummed raspily and approvingly into Harry’s ear. His strokes becoming more urgent and desperate. 

“You make me feel so good, Harry. Come for me,” Draco whispered. 

Harry bit down into the boy’s shoulder, that raspy voice was all he needed to reach his climax. 

Only a few seconds later did Harry’s hips buck and he was coming into Draco’s hand. 

He was breathless and gasping Draco’s name.  
And not a moment later, did he feel Draco come as well. The blond had released Harry’s waist and gripped his hair instead, as he growled into Harry’s neck. 

They were both sticky and sweaty, their breathlessness filling the quiet of Harry’s bedroom. 

Harry clung to Draco, knowing full well that the pleasure coursing through his body made him unable to sit up right. Draco held him back, his face still nuzzled into Harry’s neck, placing soft kisses below his ear.  
The blond had released their cocks and gripped his sticky hand onto Harry’s hip pushing him up against the wall, before he softly reconnected their lips in a purposeful and elated kiss. 

Harry hummed, still dizzy with the heat and intensity of this entire moment. When Draco pulled away, Harry saw a glow upon Draco’s face, his eyes were still dark and mesmerising, there was sweat on his forehead and his hair was messed up. He was irresistibly sexy, handsome, stunning, beautiful. Harry was at a complete loss for words as he just gazed into the blond’s enchanting features. 

Draco chuckled, his voice still low and raspy, “I missed you Harry.” 

Within the next hour, Harry and Draco had cleaned themselves up and were now sitting up right against the headboard in Harry’s bed. 

Draco had put his skivvy back on, but Harry was wearing one of Draco’s Slytherin T-shirts one might wear at a Slytherin Quidditch match. 

“Merlin green looks good on you,” Draco said as his eyes scanned Harry’s middle. 

“You’ll like my pillows then,” Harry gestured behind them, “I only just found them like this before you came bursting through my door.” 

Draco smiled, then reached up, like he usually did Harry had noted, to gently push one of Harry’s curls away from his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes at the touch, “Mmm...I missed that.” 

“Yeah?” As Draco connected their hands.

“Yes. I wasn’t just sleep deprived, I was touch deprived too.” 

“I think the two go hand in hand Harry.” 

Harry looked at him lazily, cueing him to elaborate. 

“Well, just think, we can only sleep when we’re next to each other. The first night you slept in my bed, we woke up in each other’s arms. And I know we both didn’t dream at all that night.” 

Harry smiled and squeezed his hand. He felt a flutter in his stomach at the fact that Draco had remembered the details of the first night they slept next to each other. 

“To be honest I don’t remember dreaming much at all after that.” 

Draco motioned to get under the covers. As they rested their heads on the pillows, Draco graced his thumb across Harry’s cheek bone, then brought his hand to cup Harry’s neck. 

“I love your eyes Harry.” 

Draco’s fingers began caressing Harry's throat. His voice was still sexily raspy, and Harry realised whenever he heard it, it was during moments where Draco was uninhibited, when he was comfortable and free, when they were cuddled together like this in bed. 

Harry swallowed, reaching out under the covers to run his hand down Draco’s chest, “Draco...it was so hard without you here.” 

Draco remained silent, still gently rubbing Harry’s neck. 

“I wanted to tell you this that day in Hogsmeade.” 

“You mean, what you were gonna tell me before that tosser interrupted you?” 

Harry nodded against his pillow as his eyes bore into Draco’s. 

He licked his lips, “Then you left and it made me realise how much sooner I should’ve told you.” 

Draco’s jaw clenched in anticipation. Harry summoned all the Gryffindor courage he could. 

“I’m in love with you Draco.” 

They stared intensely at each other for a moment, Harry’s heart thumping in his chest, but then he saw Draco bite his lower lip to stifle his grin. 

“Really?” 

Harry gripped the fabric of Draco’s skivvy, “Yes. I know we’re both mental, but I can’t imagine myself with someone who's not.” 

Draco laughed. Harry wished he could listen to the sound over and over. 

“The other eighth years seem to think there’s something going on between us.” 

“Really? Draco said smiling sarcastically, “How long did it take you to work that out?” 

Harry nudged him slightly, “Shut up,” Then he looked down, seeming shy, “And um...I didn’t work it out, they all told me this morning at breakfast.” 

Draco laughed again, “Pansy led the ambush I’m guessing?” 

Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged his agreement. 

“Pansy and Blaise seem to think you’ve had a thing for me for a while...” 

“Oh you know,” Draco feigned a casual tone, “Just since third year, no big deal.” 

“What?!” 

Harry’s green eyes widened. Draco merely chuckled. 

“Yeah,” The blond shrugged, “I thought if I was mean to you I’d forget that I actually really liked you. Much good that did.” 

Harry felt his mind go into overdrive again.

“So wait, you’ve liked me all this time?! So...So when you say, you’ve worked out what our gravitational pull means, you mean-” 

“That I love you Harry? Yeah, pretty much.” 

Harry spluttered, elation filling his insides. 

“But...But why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” 

Draco smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Harry’s eyes again. 

“This year is about healing isn’t it? About figuring out who we are, about realising things about ourselves that we never had a chance to during the war,” Draco’s eyes sparkled as he stared at Harry, “There was no point acting on my feelings if they weren’t reciprocated. But like you said, there’s always been something between us, ever since we met, but you had to figure that out yourself.” 

Harry, feeling waves of relief and happiness wash over him, simply said, “I did.” 

Draco, whose hand still lay on Harry’s neck, pulled the brunette into his chest. Harry snaked his arm around Draco’s waist, relishing in the warmth of Draco’s body that he’d missed so badly. 

Harry looked up and ran his hand through Draco’s shining hair, pulling him for a kiss that tasted of apples and citrus. 

Harry felt invincible and infinitely happy. He fell into a deep sleep wrapped in Draco’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on instagram @drarryworks


	15. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)

Harry woke with a blond head on his chest and Draco’s arm wrapped around his middle. 

For the first time in a very long time, Harry woke up feeling perfectly content. It was as though he was deeply rooted in the present moment, without any sense of dread that usually brewed in the back of his mind.  
For once in his life, his future wasn’t burdening him. The love of his life lay peacefully upon his chest. ‘The love of his life,’ Harry thought to himself, ‘Could this be real?’ 

He felt once more as though he were stealing moments from another person’s life. Harry had only really ever known struggle, if it weren’t for Ron and Hermione, he doubted he would’ve actually made it this far. 

And now, as Harry lay there, he finally felt complete, unburdened, relieved.  
Although the past term at Hogwarts was dotted with many wonderful moments with Draco, now that Harry had actually confessed his feelings, he finally felt pure and free. And the freedom was encompassing, it filled him up like sunlight saturating and warming his body. 

‘Maybe this is what healing feels like?’ Harry thought. He knew it would have taken a while to feel some sort of normalcy after the war. Truthfully, he expected that he’d have anxiety problems for the rest of his life, and that it was just another thing he’d have to get used to. But none of those old bitter, sad feelings were rising to the surface, in fact they felt distant, dull. 

Disbelieving that he was capable of feeling such happiness, he softly ran his fingers through Draco’s hair in an attempt to materialise what he was feeling. It was like he had to prove to himself that this was really happening. Draco was in his arms, and they loved each other. 

Perhaps it was simply that Draco provided Harry all he ever really needed; true, unconditional love, touch, and acceptance. His long deprivation from such things had evidently scarred him, but Draco’s presence felt like warm bandages wrapping over those internal scars, and Harry felt safe. 

Draco stirred under Harry’s touch, he seemed to lean into the massage Harry was now giving his head. 

“Mmm.”

Harry remained silent. There was nothing really to say, they’d both admitted how they felt and now Harry felt as though they had all the time in the world to explore those feelings together. 

Then Draco lifted his head and shifted his body up beside Harry to level their faces. 

Draco’s grey eyes glistened in the dawn light breaking through the windows. And Harry kept his fingers tangled in his platinum hair. 

“This doesn’t feel real,” Harry whispered. 

“You feel happy then?” Draco said softly. 

“The happiest I’ve ever felt.” 

“Good. You deserve to feel this way Harry.” 

Then Draco moved forwards and their lips met in a soft purposeful kiss. Draco ran his hands up Harry’s abs beneath his shirt, as Harry gripped more tightly on Draco’s hair. The kiss wasn’t fiery as it had been last night. Instead, it was meaningful, as if they were making a promise to each other. Their lips moved slowly and they both melted into the gentleness of the kiss. It made Harry feel alive. He felt the traces of their magic swirl around them again. He was still so astonished at the impact somebody else's mere touch caused him, and Draco seemed to know this, because he touched and kissed Harry with purpose, as if he was trying to heal Harry’s loss and deprivation.

When they finally broke apart, Draco gently ran the back of his fingers along Harry’s cheek. 

“I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to realise,” Harry said. 

“You probably knew, you just didn’t have time to pay attention to it.” 

Harry’s green eyes studied Draco’s features. 

“Besides, can you imagine what would’ve happened if we got together back in the day?” Draco said, a joking tone to his voice. 

“Yeah, I can just imagine the look on Snape’s face.” 

Draco laughed. There was a pause for a moment before the blond spoke again, dropping his gaze. 

“Still, it didn’t make it any easier. I was so jealous of you and your friends.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows in a knowing look, “I suppose I could’ve guessed that.” 

“Really? I was that obvious?” 

“Yes...And no. I think it was just easier for us to deal with your insults if we just told ourselves it was because you were jealous...Still, that didn’t ever stop me from fighting back.” 

Draco smirked, “I knew that Potter, that’s why I annoyed you so much because I knew you’d bite back, how else was I gonna get your attention?” 

Harry let out a breathy laugh as he shook his head slowly, “God, it all seems so dumb when you look back at it.” 

Draco reached out under the covers and took Harry’s hand. 

“Does it really matter anymore? We’re here now...I think this was the way it was supposed to be...You and me, coming together after everything.” 

Harry licked his lips as his green eyes blazed in the morning light. He suddenly felt vulnerable, he knew he was already dangerously attached to Draco, but he didn’t want to let that known, but he also needed Draco to know how much he meant to him, how much Harry needed him. 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, “What is it?”

Harry exhaled, then looked at Draco directly, “What are your plans next year, when you leave Hogwarts?” 

Draco’s lips formed a small smile.

“Well...I’ve got little to no chance getting a job anywhere due to my track record. But...McGonagall’s the only one who believes in me, so...Maybe try to get a job here, in the castle?”

Harry’s heart fluttered in admiration and excitement. He propped himself up on his elbow. 

“That’s a great idea! What would you do?” 

Draco chuckled, “I don’t know, I can’t become a teacher straight out of Hogwarts, but maybe get an internship in Potions, or Healing.” 

“So have you talked to McGonagall about this already?!” 

“She’s just given me reassuring hints that if I want a job here rather than work in a place where I’ll likely get hexed, then Hogwarts will be there for me.” 

Harry felt a sudden rush of gratitude for his old Head of House. 

“That’s awesome!...Really, it is!” 

Draco then sat up and leant against the headboard of Harry’s bed. 

“Well, what about you?” Draco said looking at Harry. 

Harry rubbed his forehead, suddenly vulnerable again. 

“I er- I don’t know.” 

“I thought you wanted to be an Auror?” 

Harry paused and swallowed, “I did...but-” 

“But you’ve done enough of that?” 

Harry chuckled feebly, “Yeah, I suppose.” 

Draco folded his arms, but then Harry looked at him properly, regaining his defiance.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t wanna fight the Dark Arts, frankly, it’s the only subject I’m quite good at so what other options do I have really? In fifth year McGonagall said she’ll help me become an Auror if it’s the last thing she does so-” 

“Harry.” 

Draco interrupted him. Harry simply stared. 

“It’s time you stopped doing things people expect you to do. If you wanna be an Auror, that’s great. If you don’t, that’s great too.” 

Harry’s breath started to quicken, “But...But-” 

“But what other options have you? Oh, I don’t know, let me think… Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher perhaps?” 

Draco looked at him sarcastically. 

“Merlin...Why didn’t I think of that?” 

Harry felt enlightened, like the fog that often swirled around in his mind suddenly cleared. 

Draco looked smug, his arms still crossed against his chest, “You say this is your home isn’t it? It never made any sense to me why someone who was so anti Ministry, who literally talked down to and turned his back on the Minister for Magic, would want to work in a department in the freaking Ministry…” 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah, me and Scrimgeour never saw eye to eye.” 

“And you’re an excellent flyer Harry. You could always coach Quidditch here.” 

It suddenly all made sense to Harry. Hogwarts was his home, as Draco just reminded him, and now he couldn’t even imagine ever leaving it. 

The more he thought about the fantastical prospect of working at Hogwarts, an even more obvious and wonderful revelation sprang to his mind. 

“Draco!” 

“Yes Harry?” 

Draco still looked perfectly smug, a playful smirk on his face like he was watching a child discover the taste of chocolate for the first time. 

“That...that means...” Harry felt his heart rate beat faster and faster, “That we could live in the castle together!” 

Harry’s face was beaming as Draco just shook his head and smiled, “Took you long enough.” 

Then Draco was pulling Harry up onto his lap so Harry was straddling him in the bed. Draco’s eyes graced over Harry’s face; down from his green eyes to his lips and then back up again in such a seductive way all Harry could do was tense and clench his jaw in arousal. 

Draco ran his hands down Harry’s sides as his eyes began to darken. 

“I guess I’m just going to have to get used to your constant state of oblivion,” Draco rasped and Harry could feel his breath ghost across his face. 

Then Harry swiftly cupped the blond’s neck and used his other hand to grip his hair, pulling Draco’s head back and crashing their lips together. 

Draco growled at the contact. He gripped the sides of Harry’s (Draco’s) T-shirt. 

“I want to see you Harry,” Draco rasped, pulling up the hem of the Slytherin T-shirt. 

Harry swiftly pulled the shirt off over his head and Draco’s hands were suddenly everywhere over Harry’s tanned torso and chest.  
“Mmm, you’re so hot,” Draco began a trail of kisses up Harry’s chest to his neck. Harry groaned, his head falling forwards onto Draco’s shoulder. 

“U-ugh,” Harry moaned as he began to roll his hips into Draco’s lap. 

Harry felt Draco’s erection rub against his own through their thin layer of boxer shorts. 

“Yes Harry,” Draco murmured into his neck.

Harry gripped Draco’s hair again, tipping his head back to kiss him fervently. 

Draco shifted back to sit up straighter against the headboard, then gripped just between Harry’s hip and arse, motioning the brunette to grind harder. 

Draco was humming into their kiss, which was becoming sloppy as their breaths and moans drew more urgent. 

“Merlin Harry I’m going to-” 

Draco’s head fell back, his eyes closing, Harry bent to kiss his neck softly, but he kept his eyes open; he simply revelled in watching Draco come. 

Draco brought his hand up to grip Harry’s hair, his hips bucked up into Harry’s as came. 

“Y-yes Harry.” 

When the blond’s head fell forward and became level with Harry’s, Draco’s eyes were darkened. Once more, Harry was intoxicated by his looks. 

“God the things you do to me,” Harry said as Draco smirked at him. 

It only took Harry a few more ruts before he was coming himself, his head falling onto Draco’s shoulder again and his breaths ghosting Draco’s neck. 

When Harry pulled back, he could see Draco’s face clearly now, the sun having fully risen outside and casting a glowing look on the blond’s face. 

Draco reached for his wand on the side table and cast a wordless Cleaning charm upon both of them before he chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve ever come in my clothes so much in one term.” 

Harry giggled as he hopped off his lap and threw Draco’s Slytherin T-shirt back over himself, “Can’t complain though.” 

Draco scoffed as he got out of bed, but winked at Harry and said, “No, I can’t.” 

When the two of them went down for breakfast, Ron, Hermione and Blaise were already there. Luna was sitting on the eighth year table too, and Harry noticed that there were only about fifteen other kids who also sat in the Great Hall, scattered around the mostly empty House tables. 

The Christmas Trees were sparkling, and although the sky was a soft, pastel blue through the windows, there was already snow falling from the sky. 

When Harry and Draco arrived at the eighth year table, Blaise stood clapping Draco on the back.

“Draco! Missed you my friend.” 

The two performed an interesting little handshake one might see on Muggle movies before they all sat down. 

Harry and Draco piled their plates with food, only just realising how hungry they both were due to the certain activities they’d engaged in in the past twelve hours. 

“Nice shirt Harry,” Ron said, smirking. 

All the others eyed his shirt. Harry, who rarely looked in the mirror before leaving his room, only just realised he still wore Draco’s emerald Slytherin T-shirt. He thanked Merlin inwardly that Pansy didn’t happen to be with them. 

“I think it suits you,” said Luna, her distinct and airy voice washing over them like a song. 

“Well, you were meant to be in Slytherin, weren’t you Harry?” Hermione said conversationally. 

He shrugged as he drank his pumpkin juice. 

“Merlin knows how that would’ve turned out,” Ron said as Blaise sniggered into his cup of coffee. 

“So when did you get back Draco?” Hermione asked. 

“Last night. I had to Apparate from my house to Hogsmeade station. Then that’s where I met McGonagall and we walked up to the castle together.” 

“How’s your mum?” Blaise asked. 

Harry suddenly felt stupid. He hadn’t asked Draco any of these questions. 

“She’s fine. Much better when I left her compared to when I arrived.” 

“And she doesn’t mind that you’re not with her for Christmas?” Hermione asked. 

“No. She says being here is the best thing for me. Besides, Aunt Andromeda and Teddy will be with her on Christmas.” 

“Hang on,” Ron said, his mouth full of toast, “Teddy, as in Lupin and Tonks’ Teddy, as in, Harry’s godson Teddy?” 

Draco nodded. 

Ron looked at Harry, astonished. 

“Well Andromeda and Narcissa are sisters Ron,” Hermione said before returning her gaze to Draco, “That’s great Draco, that they’re rekindling their relationship.” 

Harry looked at Draco beside him, who was looking across the table at Hermione with a mixture of gratitude and guilt, as if Draco believed he didn’t deserve her kindness. 

Harry reached under the table and squeezed his thigh in reassurance. 

“Was it hard to go back home Draco?” Luna asked as she twirled her fork aimlessly. 

Draco swallowed before answering. 

“It was...strange,” He paused, “I think I’ll help her move somewhere smaller over the summer.” 

There was silence as the five eighth years and Luna ate their breakfast, before Hermione spoke once more. 

“What is everyone’s plans after Hogwarts just out of interest?” 

“I’m gonna travel,” Blaise said first, “I wanna see Europe, and the eastern side of the states.” 

“That’s great,” Hermione said smiling, “I personally want to get into the Ministry as soon as I can, especially after Harry told us what happened to you Draco. There’s still a long way to go, I don’t want to waste any time.” 

“You’d be a brilliant Minister for Magic Hermione,” Draco said suddenly.

Harry felt his chest fill with warm and fuzzy feelings, but when he looked at Hermione, her eyes were watering, an astonished and extremely flattered look upon her face as she stared at him. 

“T-thank you Draco...that’s, that’s a very kind thing to say.” 

Ron, suddenly insulted, looked at Hermione and chimed in loudly. 

“Hey! I tell you that ALL the time!” 

Harry snorted, Blaise snickered, Draco looked down at his plate so as to hide his smile. Hermione however, suddenly breaking out of her astonishment, simply rolled her eyes. 

Harry then thought, since they were already on the topic of discussion, he’d better tell Ron and Hermione the news about his sudden change of career plan. 

After swallowing his cereal he said, “I’ve decided I don’t wanna be an Auror anymore.” 

“What?!” Hermione and Ron said together. Draco turned to look at him fondly. 

Harry shrugged, “I admire what you’re doing Hermione, you know, wanting to change the system from within, but working in the Ministry just isn’t for me.” 

“Did he put you up to this?” Ron asked, scowling at Draco. 

“Ron.” Hermione hit him on the arm. 

Harry thought it better to be truthful, “No. Draco didn’t put me up to this. He just made me realise something that I perhaps knew but hadn’t figured out yet.” 

“Are we still talking about career plans?” Blaise asked, smirking into his cup. 

Ron and Hermione giggled. 

Harry exhaled, rolling his eyes, “Yes Blaise. I mean to say that I’ve never been a fan of the Ministry, and ever since the war ended, whenever I’d think about becoming an Auror...something just felt off. Then Draco helped me realise that Hogwarts has always been home for me, so why not get a job in the castle?” 

There was silence.  
Ron looked partly surprised, partly hurt at the fact that his best friend wouldn’t be joining him in the Auror office. Hermione had that fond, motherly look on her face. 

“I agree with you Harry, I think Hogwarts is where you should be, and…” She paused, before glancing back up at him, reaching across the table to hold his hand, “I think Dumbledore would be proud of you. He never wanted anything to do with the Ministry either, so I think that really does make you his man ‘through and through.’” 

Harry felt his chest tighten at the mention of Dumbledore. Draco seemed to have noticed as he now returned Harry’s gesture; squeezing the brunette's thigh under the table. 

“What about you Draco?” Luna asked. 

“I’d like to work here too-”

“Typical,” Blaise muttered. “Doesn’t ever wanna leave Potter.” 

Ron laughed as Hermione hit him again. 

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend but pressed on, “It’ll be hard for me to get a job anywhere else, but McGonagall supports me, so may as well take what I can get.” 

Their breakfast continued pleasantly, save for Blaise and Ron’s constant digs at Harry and Draco. 

Now that Harry thought about it, he realised he would have to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened between himself and the Slytherin. He knew that they’d expected as much, but now that the two boys had confessed their love, Harry supposed that meant they were in a relationship? Truthfully, he didn’t know. 

\-------------------------

The next few days leading up to Christmas were some of Harry’s happiest. Harry and Draco simply couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and since there were barely any students in the castle over the break, they’d gotten into a habit of holding hands, pecking each other in the hallways, simply being carelessly affectionate. Ron, Hermione and Blaise had gotten used to this. Hermione would look at them adoringly, whereas Blaise and Ron’s mutual discomfort at the sight saw the two developing an unlikely friendship. 

It was nice to see; another Gryffindor and Slytherin putting their ancient rivalry behind them and starting anew. 

But Harry still hadn’t openly admitted that he and Draco were practically together, which seemed stupid considering they were certainly acting that way. 

So when the Golden Trio were outside in the courtyard on a clear yet frosty day, he decided he’d come clean. 

He found himself sitting irritably; the clear sunny sky shining on his face, but his shoes dug uncomfortably in a layer of snow on the ground. 

Ron and Hermione were chatting animatedly about their upcoming Christmas in Hogsmeade with the rest of the Weasley’s. 

Harry thought it was now or never. 

“Um,” He said stupidly loudly, breaking their conversation. 

They both fell silent and looked at him expectedly. As he looked at them, Harry suspected they’d been waiting for this for weeks. 

“I er, I’d like to say something.” 

“Yes Harry?” Hermione urged as his two best friends sat eagerly either side of him on the stone bench. 

He cleared his throat, “Draco and I...well...we’re sort of, together.” 

Before he’d barely finished the sentence, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and Ron clapped him on the back. 

“Finally!” 

“Well done mate.” 

“Blimey you don’t have to make me feel like an idiot, how long was it until you two got over yourselves and told each other the truth?” 

“Oh shh don’t spin this around,” Hermione said smiling. “I mean, we all knew what was going on, but it was up to you to tell us. And now you have!” 

“He’s the last person in the known universe that I’d think you’d end up with mate, but, looking back, at all the dumb stuff we got ourselves into over the years, one things for sure that if you’re friends with Harry Potter, you gotta learn to just go with it.” 

It was the most Ron oriented compliment you could expect, and all Harry could do was hug him. 

That evening, when Harry and Ron returned from an icy Quidditch pitch, soaked with sweat and snow, Harry saw, as he passed, two platinum blond heads sitting beside one another in the Great Hall. 

It was Luna and Draco.

They must’ve come down for dinner early, Blaise and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. 

As Harry looked at the two of them, his insides swelled with admiration. Their two purely blond heads leaned toward one another, chatting warmly.  
Ever since his chat with Luna around the Great Lake, Harry suspected that Luna and Draco possessed a special friendship that couldn’t ever be known to outsiders, for they had shared their fears and hopes, and most likely lots of tears between a hard iron door, in the midst of a horrifying situation that had lasted for months. 

“Hey, you coming?” 

Ron’s voice brought Harry back to the Entrance Hall, to which a trickle of staff and students were beginning to enter for dinner. 

When Ron and Harry returned from the common room, clad in fresh, dry, warm clothes, Harry saw that Blaise had joined Luna and Draco. 

Hermione appeared behind them, flustered with a pile of books in her hands. 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been in the library for five hours?” Ron asked as he turned to his girlfriend. 

Harry already knew the answer. 

She exhaled frustratingly, “I could say the same to you two! On the Quidditch pitch for five hours!”

Harry couldn’t argue with that. Ron shrugged. Then the three of them headed for the eighth year table. 

Ron, to Harry’s surprise, sat beside Blaise and the two started chatting about Quidditch among other things like they’d known each other for twenty years. 

Harry sat beside Draco, who hugged him when he sat, then returned to his conversation with Luna. 

Hermione sat beside Harry, the two of them appearing just as amazed as each other at the sight of these unlikely pairings. 

“It’s quite amazing,” Hermione said quietly to Harry, “We’ve still got half a year to go and look how far we’ve come...look how far you’ve come Harry.” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said looking between Ron and Blaise, “I’d say those two give Draco and I a run for our money.” 

“Still, I’m very happy for you Harry, I’ve always admired you.” 

He kissed her on the cheek before excessive amounts of food suddenly appeared on silver platters all around their table. 

“So!” Blaise said loudly half way through dinner, causing everyone to look at him. 

“Oh dear God,” Draco mumbled into his butterbeer. 

Harry laughed. 

“Weasley and I thought since there’s only a few of us, and I’m talking to you too Lovegood, that we may as well have a little gathering in the common room on Christmas eve. You know, drinks and what not.” 

“So basically you want to get drunk for Christmas,” Luna said. 

They all snickered at her honesty. It was true anyhow; Blaise and Ron really just wanted an excuse to drink. 

“I’m in,” Harry said. 

“Yes Potter that’s the spirit, what about your boyfriend?”

Draco looked at his friend indignantly, “Really Blaise? We’ve known each other a million years and suddenly I’m ‘Potter’s boyfriend?’” 

“Well, you are aren’t you?” 

Draco scowled as Ron laughed. 

“OK so that’s settled then. Eighth year party in the eighth year common room. Lovegood, the password’s ‘spirit.’” 

“Thank you Blaise, shall I bring something?” 

“No,” Draco answered quickly, “He’s got enough.” 

They all laughed again. Harry, once more thrilled to be at Hogwarts during Christmas. 

That night in the common room, Harry and Draco sat alone by the fire. 

Harry felt the ebb and flow of their magic intertwining, its power even stronger than before now that they had declared their love for each other. 

“Can you feel it?” Harry asked quietly. 

Their hands were interlaced between them. 

“Our magic?” Draco turned, “Yeah...I’d say that’s what your so-called ‘gravitational pull’ was you were feeling before you realised you loved me,” Draco was smiling.

There was a pause, before Harry said, “I told them. Ron and Hermione.” 

“About us?” Draco asked, his grey eyes glistening. 

“Yeah...I mean, there is an us isn’t there? Like I know we never officiated anything but-” 

Draco giggled as he looked at Harry, cutting him off, “I haven’t liked anyone else since third year, so I guess that means I’m yours Potter.” 

Harry swallowed, astonished, still in disbelief that he could feel this happy. 

“Well, that’s good…” Harry said grinning but still looking shy and unlike himself. 

Draco brought his hand up and brushed his thumb across Harry’s face, looking at him seriously now. 

“I get it Harry...All the uncertainty you’ve known…. Loved ones lost and people you thought you knew, turning their back on you... But listen to me, I promise I won’t.” His grey eyes blazed, “I won’t ever leave you and I won’t ever hurt you.” 

Harry felt his eyes sting before he threw himself into Draco’s arms. He felt ashamed at his vulnerability, but also so elated against the warmth and scent of Draco’s body. 

\----------------------------

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Harry had arranged a meeting with McGonagall so that he could tell her about his new aspiration to be a teacher. 

Even though the castle felt more like a hotel than a school during Christmas break as there were no classes and the teachers were a whole lot more relaxed, Harry felt that it’d be easier to talk to McGonagall during this time. Rather than during the school term when she was busy with her Headmistress duties. 

He was a little early for their meeting when he arrived at her office. The moving spiral staircase filling him with sad nostalgia. 

When he knocked and there was no response, he entered anyway. 

He found the office empty, but the emptiness wasn’t what caught his eye. 

There was Albus Dumbledore, wide awake in his portrait frame.  
On the rare occasions that Harry did visit this office, he’d noticed that Dumbledore was either asleep or else within his many portraits outside of Hogwarts. 

This often amused Harry, that Dumbledore would always be finding something to do and people to visit even as a mere painting. 

“Good afternoon Harry.” 

The all too familiar voice hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“I knew you were coming,” The old wizard smiled in his frame, gesturing to McGonagall’s desk directly below him, “Professor McGonagall’s schedule sits right in front of me, you see?” 

Harry looked at the desk, seeing a piece of parchment with a long list of things scribbled on it.

Dumbledore looked back to Harry, “How are you?” 

Harry took a moment to find his voice. 

“I-I’m fine,” He cleared his throat, then looked up at the old wizard’s kind face, “Actually, I’m great.” 

“I’m glad to hear it Harry.” 

Dumbledore peered at him. That same face boring into Harry, looking at him like he already knew everything. 

Harry felt exposed, as he usually did when the half moon spectacles studied him. 

“Er- So how are you professor? What’s it like being a portrait?” 

Dumbledore chuckled, “It’s interesting. I told you long ago that to the well organised mind, death is nothing but the next great adventure...I suppose this is what I meant.” 

Harry was suddenly at a loss for words again, he stood there awkwardly. 

“You look immensely happy Harry. I feared that what I had put you through would have tainted you forever. Somehow, even as a painting, my heart hurts to think of it.” 

“It’s alright professor,” Harry said suddenly bold, “Even if you hadn’t put me up to this, I probably would’ve done it anyway.” 

Dumbledore smiled sadly. Harry pressed on. 

“And it all worked out in the end...And people I’d never thought I’d be friends with, well, we’re friends now, and it feels great.” 

There was a pause. Harry and Dumbledore simply stared at each other. 

“He needs you, Harry. Just as much as you need him. I hope you remain partners for life.” 

Harry spluttered, but before he could respond, he turned to see McGonagall bustling into the office. 

“Sorry Potter, I was held up by Filch,” She muttered indignantly, looking flustered. 

As Harry turned to watch her take her seat, he noticed that Dumbledore was gone. 

“Right, have a seat Potter. What is this about?” 

He sat down quickly, trying to gather his thoughts again despite being left utterly gobsmacked by his old Headmaster. 

“I er, I’ve been thinking about what I’d like to do when I leave Hogwarts.” 

She looked at him, clasping her hands on her desk.

“It was your ambition to be an Auror am I correct?” 

“Yes but-” 

“But it’s not any longer?” 

He suddenly felt nervous. 

“I- er, no. Not any longer professor.” 

“Have a biscuit Potter.” 

Once again, Harry felt gobsmacked. 

She breathed deeply, before looking at him seriously. 

“I understand your decision Potter. After what you’ve been through, it’s only fair that perhaps the Dark Arts isn’t for you.” 

“Well, it is...still professor. You see… I wondered if I could get a job here, to teach.” 

Her face was suddenly beaming. 

“Goodness gracious Potter...Well I must say that’s a marvellous idea!” 

\----------------------------

By the time Christmas Eve night finally rolled around, Harry was in Draco’s room waiting for him to get ready to go down to Great Hall for the Christmas Eve Feast. 

McGonagall wanted the remaining students to wear their robes for some ungodly reason, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to complain; seeing his platinum blond boyfriend clad in his black and emerald Slytherin robes had left him utterly flustered and aroused. 

Draco had his white button up school shit on beneath his vest, his green tie looking immaculate, and over the top draped his Slytherin robe. His white hair was roused in that same sexy way that left Harry dizzy with desire, and his black trousers and shiny shoes only accentuated Draco’s toned legs. 

Harry couldn’t help himself. He came up behind the boy as Draco checked himself in the mirror, and snaked his arm around his middle. 

“I have come to the realisation that I have a uniform kink,” Harry murmured into Draco’s back. 

Harry slid his hands over Draco’s torso as the blond giggled, “Do you now?” 

“Mmm, I’d forgotten how good you look in Slytherin robes.” 

Draco spun around and gripped Harry around the waist, “Stop turning me on Potter.” 

Harry chuckled as he reached between them and cupped the bulge in Draco’s pants. 

Draco growled. He ran his hand roughly through Harry’s hair and kissed him passionately. 

When he broke away, his hand came down to grip Harry’s arse. Then he lowered his head to whisper in Harry’s ear.  
It was the raspy voice again, tickling Harry’s neck, giving him goosebumps and causing his pants to tighten, “I’ll tell you a secret Potter…It’s tradition for the Slytherin tie to stay on during sex.” 

Harry downright choked. His erection becoming more and more apparent. Images of a nude Draco now flashing through his mind.

Then Draco let him go suddenly. The blond was smirking at him as Harry looked back flushed and dizzy. 

“Time to go now Harry.” 

Draco stalked toward the door. 

“Merlin,” Harry muttered to himself. Immediately trying to think of Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon so as to rid himself of the hardness in his pants. And trying desperately not to think of Draco; gorgeous and naked hovering above him wearing only his Slytherin tie around his neck. 

When they got to the Great Hall, their usual eighth year table, as well as the four house tables, had magically disappeared. Only to be replaced by a longish, rectangular table in the center of the room.  
McGonagall, Hagrid, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, as well as fifteen other students were mingling around the table, all with glasses of wine or butterbeer in their hands. 

Light chatter flitted throughout the high ceilinged room, as well as Christmas symphonies floating from Filch’s overly large gramophone in one corner of the room. 

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were standing together chatting politely, while Ron and Blaise stood side by side against one of the wall’s, grinning mischievously. 

Ron’s tie was undone, so was his collar, his robe; only barely hanging onto his shoulders, his white shirt untucked, hanging out from underneath his Gryffindor jumper. Harry could only smile, he was perfectly Ron. 

But Harry seemed to notice that Blaise’s uniform was unconventionally untidy too. This was strange, as a prideful Slytherin, Blaise had always taken his appearance seriously. 

“They’re drunk,” Draco said beside Harry, as they both were looking at the unruly sight of Ron and Blaise. 

It suddenly clicked. The two unlikely friends’ cheeks were pink, their eyes dark, and they happened to be leaning upon the wall so as to just keep themselves upright. 

Harry could only laugh, “Of course they are.” 

“Harry M’boy! Come have a drink!” 

Slughorn’s large and pompous figure appeared a few meters away, waving him and Draco over to the table. 

“Actually, now that we’re all here, we may as well start the feast!” McGonagall said loudly, motioning everyone to take a seat. 

“Aye Harry!” Ron said, stumbling toward him and clapping him on the back. 

He was definitely drunk, all Harry could smell was Firewhisky. 

“Hey Potter. Draco,” Blaise hiccupped. 

Draco and Blaise performed that same sexy handshake that Harry could only awe at. ‘Why did Slytherin’s have to be so cool?’ Harry thought to himself. 

“Malfoy!” Ron said loudly, “Sit beside me mate.” 

Draco raised his eyes in apprehension, but resolved to sit beside the redhead. 

Harry took his seat on Draco’s otherside, and Blaise sat beside Harry. 

Harry and Draco shared a look, now realising they were between two of their awfully drunk friends, and that meant they’d most definitely become the center of attention for the rest of the evening. 

Hermione, Ginny and Luna sat across from the boys. Hermione giving Ron a pointed, nasty look as she sat. 

The eighth years, plus Ginny and Luna, happened to sit in the middle section of the table, whilst the various teachers began to sit all around them, and then the remainder of students sat at either ends of the table. 

Harry put his head in his hand, “Merlin this is going to be interesting,” he muttered. 

“Now, I’d just like to begin by saying how wonderful the first half of the year has been,” McGonagall said standing, addressing them all. 

“Here here!” Boomed Slughorn, waving his glass and slopping it over the table as he went, Harry now realising Ron and Blaise were definitely not the only tipsy ones here. 

“We’ve all had our hardships, to put it lightly,” McGonagall continued, “But we’re all here to live another day, and I think that is reason enough to celebrate.” 

She paused, then looked to Harry.

“Potter, I know you’ve grown tired of hearing it, but it is because of you, that we are all here.” 

“To ‘Arry!” Hagrid bellowed, spilling his bucket sized glass mug of wine. 

Harry felt sick, as he usually did whenever someone addressed him like this. 

“You are, by far, the bravest boy I have ever met, and we are all indebted to you for your services to not only this school, but to the wizarding world at large.” 

Harry felt everyone’s eyes on him. 

He hated this. He knew McGonagall meant well, but he couldn’t take it. Not everyone had survived, where was Fred? Where was Remus? Where was his godfather? Didn’t she realise he didn’t deserve this. 

Just as he was feeling like he was going to throw up, Harry felt that familiar softness and warmth take this hand. 

Draco had interlaced their fingers beneath the table.  
Harry instantly felt their magic intertwine, immediately easing his anxiety. He squeezed Draco’s hand in response. 

He came back the moment, realising that it was silent, everyone looking at him expecting him to say something. 

“It- It wasn’t just me,” He choked, “Ron and Hermione...I couldn’t have done it without them. I wouldn’t have survived a day without them.” 

“Yeah we helped!” Ron shouted as he stood, swaying lightly. 

This caused some giggles. Then McGonagall said with her glass raised, “To Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger!” 

The rest of the table raised their glasses and cheered, some of them stood, saluting Ron and Hermione. 

“He’s not here, but I think we should toast Neville as well, he destroyed the last…” Hermione’s voice trailed off as she stood, her glass in the air. 

She cleared her throat, “He killed Voldemort’s snake!” 

More clapping and cheers ensued around the table, mostly from the teachers. Harry noticed that the other students at both ends of the table looked merely astonished at the fact that they were sharing a table with most of the staff, not to mention the eighth years. 

When they all had taken their seats again, countless silver platters mounted with all kinds of food filled the table. 

“Let’s eat!” McGonagall said, with a lot less strictness then what was usually heard in her voice. Apparently the teachers had collectively agreed to let themselves go on Christmas Eve. 

“Hey! Roonil Wazlib,” Blaise said, looking down the table past Harry and Draco towards Ron. 

Harry burst out laughing. 

“Yeah?” Ron said, his eyes unfocused. 

Blaise didn’t answer, but Harry felt the boy’s arm reach behind him and clearly pass a bottle of who knows what to Ron from behind Harry and Draco’s back. 

“Thanks mate!” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry and Draco could only laugh at the descending state of Ron. Blaise, though flushed in the face, seemed to be able to hold his liquor a lot better. 

“Blaise how do you know about Roonil Wazlib?” Harry asked as he chewed his mash potatoes. 

He shrugged, “It’s written across Weasley’s Wizard’s Chess board.” 

That had Fred and George written all of it. Harry smiled sadly. 

“So Malfoy,” Ron said loudly.

Harry inwardly cringed, here we go.

“Yes Ron?” Draco said politely. 

Ron clapped the blond on the back, “You’re an alright bloke you know tha’?” 

“Er, thanks.” 

Ron didn’t appear to have heard him however, as he chugged the bottle that Blaise handed him in earnest. 

When he finished, he burped and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Hermione’s fury so plain on her face. 

“At first, I was like, nah no way, there’s no way I’d let that git near Harry! But you make ‘im happy don’t ya?” 

Ron’s voice was so loud, Harry couldn’t pretend he didn’t see the heads of his various teachers turning toward the loud and obnoxious Gryffindor. 

Ron pressed on, clearly noticing nothing. 

“The more I think about it, the more I’m like, how in the name of Merlin’s saggy left tit did I not see it in the first place?” 

“Ron!” Hermione said shrilly. 

Blaise was laughing so hard, and now the teachers were acting as though they couldn’t hear him. 

“Like, ‘Arry was so obsessed with you in sixth year. It’s obvious innit! He loved you Malfoy!” 

This happened to be very funny according to Ron, as the redhead burst out in laughter at his own words. 

Harry inwardly cursed, all too aware that Ginny sat across from him. He stared at his plate, feeling Draco’s own mortification radiate off his body. 

“Ron that’s enough,” Hermione hissed, her eyes blazing. 

“Wha’ ‘Mione! We’re all friends now aren’t we?” He hiccuped again, “We’re all open and accepting, right Blaise?!” He called down the table. 

“Right Weasley!” Blaise, still laughing at Ron’s idiocy. 

“Blaise will you stop encouraging him!” Hermione demanded. 

“Sorry Granger, your boyfriend’s quite the entertainer.” 

As the night went on, both Ron and the staff became drunker and drunker. Hagrid and Slughorn had begun singing old wizard folk tunes, while the other teachers had gotten out of their seats and begun dancing atrociously around the Great Hall to various Christmas carols. 

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at the sight of Trelawny and McGonagall waltzing feebly around the room. 

Draco had gotten up to. He was standing beside Ron and Blaise in a corner, Harry noticing that the three shared a bottle of some amber liquid between them.

The sight of Draco, his hands effortlessly shoved in his pockets, his Slytherin robe deserted to reveal his Slytherin sweater vest and white shirt, laughing casually with Ron and Blaise, turned Harry on no end. 

“Harry.” 

His stare was broken, his eye contact diverted to the beautiful redhead beside him. 

He and Ginny were the only one’s still sitting at the table, finishing their dessert. 

He looked at her strongly, “Ginny I-” 

“It’s OK Harry,” She cut him off as she placed her hand on his arm. 

His face shone guilt, “I swear I was going to tell you sooner, I just...didn’t know what was happening. I was...I was trying to figure out how I really felt.” 

She squeezed his arm, “It’s OK Harry, really. I’m glad you figured it out,” She looked at him kindly, “Don’t you remember me telling you there was more to your sexuality?” 

“Yes,” Harry replied honestly, “I thought about that a lot actually.” 

“Good. I’m glad,” She paused as she glanced at Draco in the corner. Then she looked back at Harry, “You look very happy Harry, I think you two make a nice couple.” 

A rush of gratitude swelled in his chest. He took her hand and squeezed it, “Thank you Ginny.” 

“So are you two coming to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?”  
Harry blanked, he and Draco hadn’t even talked about their plans for Christmas. 

“Er...Don’t you think that might be too soon Gin?” 

“True, but I know mum and dad would love to see you.” 

“And I’d love to see them, but they’re staying for a few nights aren’t they?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then, maybe I’ll come see them after Christmas?” 

“What about Draco?” 

Harry stared at her. 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

She smiled, “Great.” 

As the night continued, everyone was getting sloppy and sloppier. 

Harry had only had a few drinks, but he noted that Draco had resolutely caught up with Ron and Blaise, the three of them now rolling around on the floor singing Christmas carols loudly. A sight he truly never, ever, thought he’d see. 

Draco looked even more attractive as his uniform was now as ruffled as Ron’s, his hair all messed up. Harry, inwardly wishing that he’d been the one to ruffle up his boyfriend’s hair and clothes. 

“Never in a million years did I think I’d see Ron rolling around on the floor next to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.” 

Hermione had appeared by his side, the two of them looking fondly at the mess of limbs in the corner. 

Harry looked at her and smiled, “Do you think we’ll ever have just a quiet year at Hogwarts?” 

She returned his smile, “Nope.” 

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna had half carried, half dragged Ron, Draco and Blaise back to the eighth year common room, after Harry and Hermione realised that there seemed to be no official end to their Christmas Eve Feast. They politely excused themselves from the drunken state of their teachers, who were still singing raucously and dancing around the Great Hall. 

When the seven of them made it into the common room, Ron, Draco and Blaise were singing obnoxiously and completely out of tune. 

“Chestnuts roasting on an open firrrreee!” 

The three slumped onto the couch by the fire, their eyes unfocused and their laughs getting louder as they looked between the unruly state of themselves. 

Ron sat between the two Slytherin’s. Draco reaching over, scruffing up his red hair. 

“Weasley you’re a real treat,” the blond slurred. 

“Oi! My name-” Ron hiccuped, “-Isn't Weasley...It’s Roonil Wazlib.” 

Blaise and Draco broke out in a fit of giggles. Harry couldn’t help but laugh as well as he stood beside Hermione looking down at them in front of the fire. 

“God Ron you’re a mess,” Ginny said from behind the couch. 

Ron turned, “Oh hey Gin, how’d you get in here?” 

“I carried you! You git!” 

“Oh,” Ron looked dazed, “Well thanks sis.” 

She rolled her eyes as the three drunken boys on the couch started laughing again. 

“I’m going to bed. Night Luna, Harry, Hermione.” 

They wished her goodnight as she left the common room. Then Blaise looked at them, “Hey! You three aren’t nearly drunk enough!” 

“Yeah Potter,” Draco’s slurring voice was raspy, “You’re so sexy when you’re drunk.” 

Blaise and Ron were hysterical as Harry flushed. 

As Blaise wiped the tears from his eyes, he dropped from the couch to the floor, dragging Ron with him, “Right, I gotta game that’ll get us all wasted. It’s called Never Have I Ever.” 

Hermione groaned. 

“Cheer up Granger.” 

“C’mon Malfoy get on the floor!” Ron said as he pulled on Draco’s robes. 

The six of them sat in a circle on the rug by the common room fire. It was a hysterical sight, as they all still adorned their Hogwarts uniforms. 

Draco had crawled over to Harry, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder. 

Ron had tried the same thing with Hermione, but she simply pushed him off causing him to smack his head into the arm of the nearby chair. 

Draco giggled, “Alright Roonil Wazlib?” 

Ron rubbed his face, groaning, “Yeah.” 

Blaise waved his wand, conjuring six shot glasses, magically filling with Firewhisky. 

Hermione looked affronted, clearly outraged that someone who was so intoxicated could perform such skilled magic. 

“I’ll go first,” Luna said loudly. 

Blaise grinned, “Go ahead Miss Lovegood.” 

“Never have I ever… Entered the Slytherin common room.” 

Blaise and Draco threw back their shots, but as their glasses automatically refilled, their faces contorted at the sight of Harry and Ron throwing back their shots as well. 

“Oh dear,” Hermione mumbled. 

“Draco, please don’t tell me you snuck Potter into your room back in the day?” Blaise said, his eyebrows raised. 

“Oh piss off!” Draco slurred. 

Ron laughed, “Nah Blaise…’Arry and I...We-” He started laughing uncontrollably, unable to finish his sentence. 

“Potter! What the hell?” Blaise demanded. 

Harry chuckled, “Ron and I took Polyjuice potion back in second year and pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle.” 

Draco choked. Harry didn’t think Blaise’s eyebrows could rise further up his forehead. 

Ron, gasping for air through his laughter, said, “Yeah- We...we! We wanted to know who...who the heir of Slytherin was!” He was practically choking on his breath, “So...So we became Crabbe and Goyle, and...and followed Malfoy into the common room!” 

“Merlin,” Blaise said under his breath. 

Draco simply shook his head grinning, apparently too drunk to really analyse the details of this revelation. 

When Ron finally caught his breath, he said, “OK! OK, me next! … Never have I ever, kissed a boy!” 

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise threw back their shots. When they looked to Luna, she simply said, “I’m not interested in relationships. I believe they call that asexuality.” 

“That’s wonderful Luna,” Hermione said kindly. 

“That’s great Luna. If you’re happy, we’re happy for you,” Harry said. 

Her large eyes sparkled, “Thank you Harry Potter.” 

“Alright my turn,” Blaise said. “Never have I ever gone further than foreplay.” 

Blaise, Hermione and Ron took their shot. Harry, suddenly unable to look at his best friends. 

“Never have I ever wished I was in a different House,” Hermione said. 

Nobody drank. They all stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. 

As Harry wiped his eyes, he said “Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher at Hogwarts.” 

Ron giggled, before Hermione, Draco and Blaise all took their shot. 

“‘Mione!” Ron said suddenly outraged. 

“What?” She said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, “I loved Lockhart!” 

Harry, Draco and Blaise broke out in giggles. 

“What about you two?” Harry smiled looking between the Slytherin’s.

“Lupin.” Blaise and Draco said in unison. 

“What?” Harry spluttered. 

“Merlin he was fine,” Blaise said looking upwards, clearly picturing Remus in his mind. 

“Yeah those shabby cardigans really turned me on,” Draco said. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all laughed in shock. 

“Alright alright,” Blaise said, “Me again. Never have I ever slept with more than three people.”

Blaise threw back his shot, then looked back at everyone with their full glasses in their hands, “Blimey you’s are innocent!” 

“Just cuz you’d get it on with anything that moved Blaise,” Draco said. 

They all laughed. 

“Alright then Draco dearest, it’s about time you had a go,” Blaise said pointedly. 

Draco was silent for a moment, apparently thinking, before a mischievous grin broke out on his face. 

“Never have I ever had a uniform kink,” Draco said, eyeing Harry. 

The Firewhisky was really running through Harry’s veins now, and he suddenly found himself uncaring, downing his shot with ease. 

Blaise also drank his shot, unsurprisingly. But Ron was looking at Harry half amused, half disgusted, “A uniform kink? Really mate?” 

“C’mon Ron, there’s just something really hot about Slytherin robes. And the way they all wear ‘em so well,” Harry hiccuped. 

“Pffft,” Ron chucked a pillow at him as they all laughed. “Shall I leave you two to it?” The redhead asked, looking between Harry and Draco. 

“No, actually, we’ll leave you guys to it!” Draco said loudly, before he was stumbling to his feet and tugging on Harry’s tie, pulling him up.

Harry stood up quickly, having caught on to Draco’s insinuation, but he swayed as he stood, apparently very tipsy. 

Ron snorted as he, Hermione, Blaise and Luna watched them head up the boy’s spiral staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on TikTok and Instagram @drarryworks


	16. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me till the end, this was a fun fic to write, I will definitely be writing more drarry fics soon! xx

When Harry and Draco entered Draco’s room, Draco practically slammed Harry up against the wall, immediately devouring his neck. 

“U-ugh,” Harry moaned, “I really am living out my fantasy.” 

Draco growled hungrily into Harry’s throat. 

Harry’s hands roamed up Draco’s chest, pulling his robe off of him, then roughly gripping Draco’s tie to pull the blond closer. 

“Harry... I want you so badly,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, causing Harry to groan, feeling himself becoming hard. 

When Draco pulled back, Harry melted into his darkened grey eyes. Draco kissed him, his lips meeting Harry’s in a determined and passionate way, and all Harry could taste was apples and Firewhisky. 

Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s dark, messy curls, then broke the kiss to say, “I think we need a shower Potter.” 

Draco’s smirk was undeniable, and all Harry could do was grip Draco’s tie tightly in order to stop himself crumbling to the floor with desire.  
Draco led Harry to his bathroom, which was clad in glossy black tiles. The tap on the sink had a silver serpent engraved on it, and the ceiling was dark green, and as Harry’s eyes swept the bathroom’s opulence, he only felt his arousal grow.

“Like what you see?” Draco said coming up behind Harry and kissing his neck from behind. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t been in here before. It’s like...a complete bathroom version of you!” 

Draco chuckled into his neck. And then Harry turned to reconnect their lips, his fingers coming up to tangle in blond hair. 

“Undress me Harry.” 

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. When they pulled away, Harry pulled Draco’s sweater vest over his head, and then they remained fierce eye contact as Harry began to undo the buttons on Draco’s crisp white school shirt. 

Harry undid Draco’s tie and then pulled open his shirt. 

Harry growled at the sight, Draco’s tie hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt left open to reveal his delicious toned stomach. 

But then Harry paused. He looked closer at Draco’s torso and chest, before becoming overwhelmed by unwanted images of blood and water pooling on a cold bathroom floor. Harry standing beside a dying Draco, utterly shaken and helpless. 

As Harry looked, he saw faint white scars painted across Draco’s middle, and Harry suddenly felt sick with guilt.

“Harry,” Draco took his hand, “Look at me.” 

“I...I did this to you.” 

“Harry.” 

He looked at him now. 

“I tried to Crucio you that day. Please don’t blame yourself.” 

Harry shook his head, he felt suddenly sobered. “You were going through so much...You...I saw you crying...I could’ve done something-” 

“Harry,” Draco said firmly, “I had to go through that, to get to where I am today. You couldn’t have helped me then, I wasn’t ready. I didn’t know what I was doing, and I didn’t know who I was. Please stop blaming yourself.” 

Harry swallowed, then he reached up slowly to trace his fingers along Draco’s scars. 

“How did I not notice this? The other night when you got back to the castle?” Harry asked. 

Draco’s face returned to its smirk, “I think we were a little preoccupied that night Harry.” 

Harry returned his grin.

Then Draco was tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair again, pulling him for a fiery kiss. 

When he broke away, he said, “I’d like to have a shower now, if that’s alright with you Potter.” 

Harry hummed in agreement, his green eyes wide and dark. 

Draco turned on the water then they both undressed themselves, leaving a mingled pile of Gryffindor and Slytherin robes all over Draco’s black tiled floor. 

The bathroom had become foggy, obscuring their naked bodies, but Harry found comfort in it, it was as though it was just him and Draco in their own little world. 

When they’d gotten in the shower, Draco came up behind Harry again, and Harry moaned loudly at the feel of Draco’s bareskin against his own. 

Harry felt the brush of Draco’s cock against his arse, as Draco bent his head to leave a trail of kisses along Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s head fell back instantly, leaning against Draco’s chest and urging the blond to keep sucking. 

The fog swirled around them the same way their magic did, and as the alcohol pumped through Harry’s bloodstream, mixed with the fiery touch of Draco’s body behind him, Harry felt totally dazed and delirious with his mounting pleasure. 

Draco then motioned their bodies toward one of the tiled walls. Harry was now face to face with it as Draco still stood behind him. 

As Draco continued to kiss gently along Harry’s shoulder and neck, Harry then felt Draco’s arm snake around Harry’s middle, bringing their bodies flush together and once more feeling Draco’s hard cock against his arse. 

Harry spluttered a moan, awfully weak at the knees, now resting his forearm against the tiles so as to stop him from falling down. 

Draco’s hand graced over Harry’s abs, then slowly moved downwards. 

“God Harry, your body,” Draco murmured into Harry’s neck between kisses, then lowered his hand even further to grip Harry’s cock. 

Harry hissed in pleasure, “Merlin Draco y-yes.” 

Draco began to stroke Harry’s hardened cock, and it felt like fire was running through Harry’s veins. 

The whole sensation of their wet bodies as the water poured down on them, the fog continuously encompassing them, and the way Draco turned Harry on so fiercely, was too much for his brain to comprehend. 

“U-ugh that f-feels so good Draco. Y-you’re so good a-at this.” 

Harry’s head lulled back again into Draco’s chest. He felt the blond’s wet hair tickle his throat as Draco continued to suck seductively below Harry’s ear. 

Just when Harry thought he couldn’t handle anymore pleasure, he then felt Draco’s bring their bodies even closer together as the blond now began to grind his cock against Harry’s arse. 

Draco groaned into Harry’s neck and Harry moaned so loudly he honestly felt as though he would pass out with arousal. 

Draco was now stroking Harry in time with his grind’s. The blond was breathing fast into Harry’s neck and Harry brought up his hand, reaching behind him to roughly grip into Draco’s wet hair. 

“Harry you feel so good.” 

Harry couldn’t stop moaning. The feel of Draco rubbing up against him from behind was easily the hottest thing he’d ever experienced and he very well thought he could drift to heaven right then and there. 

Then Draco was growling eagerly into Harry’s shoulder, biting down on his skin, his grinding becoming erratic and Harry knew he was as close to climax as he was. 

“Ugh God Draco, I’m going to-” 

“Me too.”  
Draco’s then used his other hand to grip around Harry’s middle. And Harry was moaning breathlessly as he came into Draco’s hand. And not a second later was Draco pushing Harry up against the wall as he came behind him and was riding out his high. 

They stood breathlessly, Harry’s arm still leaning against the wall as his whole body shook from the after effects of his climax. 

Draco still gripped Harry’s waist tightly as he breathed into Harry’s neck, the hot water still pouring over their bodies. 

When Harry finally turned, his eyes were hazed with alcohol, fog and satisfaction, but he wasn’t blind enough to notice the glowing, sexy, handsome figure of Draco Malfoy, looking completely uninhibited, his facial features sharp and his grey eyes dark and sparkling. 

Harry reached up and dug his fingers in the wet hair at Draco’s nape, pulling him in for a kiss. Draco responded by cupping Harry’s cheek and wrapping his other arm around Harry’s waist. 

Harry then broke away and began leaving a trail of kisses along Draco’s jaw. 

“The only thing that would’ve made that hotter,” Harry murmured into the blond’s skin, “Was if you wore your Slytherin tie in the shower.” 

Draco giggled, pushing Harry back up against the shower wall and tilting his face to kiss him again. 

Humming into the embrace, Harry ran his hand down Draco’s toned stomach. Then Draco nuzzled into Harry’s neck again.  
Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin, and they stood, simply holding each other for what felt like eternity. 

\-----------------------

The next morning, it was Christmas. The eighth year’s presents didn’t appear in their rooms however, but in their common room instead. 

Harry suspected that the house elves thought it was only enjoyable to open your presents in the company of your friends, rather than by yourself in your bedroom. He found himself smiling at their kind gesture. 

Harry had received many gifts; ‘A Teacher's Guide to Defence Against the Dark Arts,’ from a smiling Hermione, a brand new Slytherin T-shirt from a cackling Ron, a new set of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products from George, a large tea mug adorned with the letter H on it from Hagrid, which he’d evidently made himself, and a gift voucher to Eeylops Owl Emporium from Mr and Mrs Weasley, attached with a note that said:  
‘We could never replace Hedwig. But Arthur and I thought if we got you a gift voucher, that when you are ready to purchase a new owl, you can go in your own time. The voucher has an unlimited expiry date.’  
To which Harry was left with hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Lastly, he’d received a golden snitch from Draco. Which had personalized engraving on it; adorning a small snake and a small lion carved next to each other on the Snitch’s center. 

Frankly, Harry was ecstatic. 

When the eighth years had arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, the four house tables, as well as the eighth year table had returned. 

Harry noticed that half the teachers weren’t there, undoubtedly hungover and ashamed to appear before their students. Harry grinned. 

As the eighth years, as well as Ginny and Luna, all gushed about their presents over breakfast, it wasn’t until a while later that Harry realised Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all dressed in their scarves and beanies, clearly ready to head to Hogsmeade after they’d eaten. 

Harry suddenly felt guilty. Ron’s parents had gifted him something so generous, he knew he should visit them on Christmas Day. 

As Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny and Luna all chatted animatedly, Draco seemed to read Harry’s mind. 

“Aren’t you going to Hogsmeade with them today?” Draco asked quietly. 

Harry turned to him, looking pained. 

“I...I was, but I don’t want to leave you.” 

“Harry, they’re your family.” 

Then Ron’s voice suddenly caught them from across the table. 

“Harry, Malfoy, why aren’t you dressed for Hogsmeade?” 

Harry was shocked, but Draco spoke first.

“You’re there to see your parents, I’m not going to intrude-” 

“Shove off Malfoy,” Ron said grinning, “You’re coming with us.” 

Even Hermione’s eyebrows were raised. 

“Blaise. Luna. You guys should come too.” 

“Thank you Ron,” Luna said kindly. 

Harry was in disbelief, but it only lasted a short moment, before he was suddenly overcome with excitement toward the day ahead. 

\-----------------------

When the seven of them had arrived in Hogsmeade, all of their hair was swept and sprinkled with snow. 

They were to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George in the Three Broomsticks, which was where the family would be staying over the next few days, aside from George, who had his own rented apartment in the village. 

Draco was positively shaking. Harry had held his gloved hand the whole walk to Hogsmeade. 

“At least Blaise is here,” Harry told him reassuringly, “And Luna. You’ll be fine, trust me.” 

“What about you?” Draco hissed nervously, his face even paler than usual, “What are they gonna say when they see you and I are...are… you know…”  
“Charlie is gay you know,” Harry said. 

“Yes but he’s not with me!” 

Harry had to stifle a laugh, Draco was cute when he was flustered. 

Ron, having apparently overheard their conversation, turned. He squeezed between Harry and Draco and threw his arm around the blond’s shoulders. 

“Cheer up Malfoy! How about this,” Ron started as they neared the Three Broomsticks, “You and I will walk in together, and I’ll introduce you to mum and dad and everyone, saying you’re my new friend. Which you are anyway!” 

Draco flushed. 

Harry and Hermione had fallen behind them, grinning at the sight. Draco looked back at Harry apprehensively, but all Harry could do was smile. Ron, his best friend, with his arm tightly thrown around his boyfriend’s shoulders, about to introduce the anxious Slytherin to the entire Weasley family.

Draco and Ron walked through the door first, followed closely by an eager looking Harry and Hermione. 

When they entered the warmth of the pub, Harry saw that the Weasley’s were mingling around the center of the pub, all with drinks in their hands and happy looks on their faces. Which happened to morph into utter shock at the sight of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy standing flushed together in the doorway. 

“Hey everyone!” Ron said happily, only to see Arthur and Bill draw their wands. Draco flinched under Ron’s arm, to which Ron gripped even tighter and spoke louder, “Oi! This bloke happens to be my friend! Harry and Hermione’s friend as well! So I’d appreciate it if you lowered your wands.” 

“Harry. Is this true?” Arthur said, his wand still drawn, apparently convinced Draco had Ron under the Imperius curse. 

Harry moved up beside Ron and Draco and placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder, “Yeah Mr Weasley, it’s alright, we’re friends.” 

“And what about him!” Bill called, looking past them toward Blaise. 

“He’s our friend too,” Harry replied.  
“Merlin you kids are mental, one minute you’re beating each other up on the Quidditch Pitch and the next you’re mates of twenty years,” George said, his arms crossed looking amused. 

“Never a dull moment with Harry Potter,” Charlie said smiling. 

After the initial shock had eventually subsided, and prominent drinks had been drunk, everyone became a lot more comfortable. 

Harry had thanked Molly and Arthur profusely for his Christmas present, and had quietly given George the lowdown on the nature of his and Draco’s relationship, to which George accepted knowingly, saying that he’d alway seen similar traits Charlie had in Harry. 

After their excessively filling Christmas lunch, another round of drinks had come about. 

Blaise was now in fits of laughter with Ron and George. Hermione and Molly were huddled in a secret conversation by the pub’s fireplace. Percy and Arthur had met some familiar wizards who were also in the pub for Christmas, Bill and Charlie sat together in warm conversation, and finally, Fleur, Ginny and Luna danced to the upbeat Christmas music that circulated throughout the pub, with many other festive witches and wizards, swaying with glasses in their hands. 

That left Harry and Draco, who sat together at the lunch table, their hands clasped together beneath it.

They simply stared at one another, green eyes sparkling into grey ones. 

“So how do you feel now?” Harry asked, grinning. 

“Like I don’t deserve their acceptance.” 

“Well get used to it, because they’re my family.” 

Draco gave him a small smile, “I think Mother will be keen to meet you… Meet you properly I mean.” 

“She’s a brave woman.” 

“So...So maybe you’d like to come by the manor one day?” 

“Of course,” Harry smiled. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

Draco’s eyes watered. He squeezed Harry’s hand. 

“Harry I…, I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @drarryworks


End file.
